


Resoluciónes de Año Nuevo

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Christmas Time, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son doce deseos para el año: Cuatro fáciles cuatro posibles y cuatro imposibles. En último lugar -su deseo más imposible- Gustav sólo escribió ‘Georg’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.- La sorpresa de Navidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Si esto fuera cierto, ya quisiera yo comprobarlo.

**1.- La sorpresa de Navidad.**

 

Gustav supo que iba a ser una Navidad de mierda en el mismo instante en que entró a la casa de sus padres y la muy vieja y muy sorda tía abuela Edwina lo examinó de pies a cabeza sólo para soltar uno de sus famosos y muy temidos comentarios sarcásticos.

—¿Otro año solo, Gustav? Pensé que por fin esta Navidad nos presentarías a alguna novia formal. Por Dios santo, que hasta un novio sería bien. No soy quisquillosa —refunfuñó la anciana, acomodándose mejor el chal que llevaba sobre los huesudos hombros y plantándole sendos besos al baterista en cada mejilla—. Si sigues así, te quedarás solo cuando seas viejo y arrugado. Entonces nadie te querrá.

“Justo como tú, ¿eh?” se mordió Gustav la lengua para no dejar salir su comentario. No era ningún secreto que la tía abuela Edwina vivía amargada desde que de joven, un pretendiente le había roto el corazón; y hasta días presentes, su único pasatiempo era burlarse de los familiares que estaban solteros, divorciados y viudos con tal saña que era incluso capaz de hacerlos llorar.

—Déjala, es una urraca —deslizó Franziska, la hermana de Gustav, su mano entre la de él con firmeza para arrastrarlo fuera de la entrada y lejos de los comentarios filosos de la tía abuela Edwina—. La amargura ya no la deja ser feliz y pretende que todos suframos con ella.

—Se nota —replicó Gustav con acidez, esquivando parientes apilados por todos lados e intentando desabrocharse el saco que llevaba puesto. El frío del exterior contrastaba agradablemente con el delicioso calor de la calefacción—. ¿Huelo pavo?

—Eso y más, Gusti —sonrió Franziska—. Espera que veas la pila de los regalos. Mamá estaba como loca eligiendo qué te iba a dar este año. Ya sabes cómo se pone —imitó a su progenitora—, “Gustav puede tenerlo todo, excepto el toque de una madre”, así que pon cara de sorpresa cuando te dé el kit de sales aromáticas para el baño. Le costó mucho decidirse y es mejor que un especiero, créeme.

Gustav se contuvo de rodar los ojos, acompañando a su hermana al segundo piso, de paso, eludiendo besos y abrazos de tías y primos que no conocía o no recordaba.

Como cada año, el baterista regresaba a la casa de sus padres en aquel pequeño pueblo para Navidad, cargado de regalos y con una mueca que pretendía ser una sorpresa. Y no porque estuviera deseoso de pasar las fiestas en otro lugar, amaba a su familia, pero no a toda…

—Oh Gustav, luces cansado, monino —lo detuvo de paso una mujer en sus cuarentas, que el baterista no reconoció—. Ven conmigo cuando tengas un segundo libre y me encargaré de que estés mejor —le guiñó el ojo, antes de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta.

—¿Y ésa quién es? —Preguntó Gustav a su hermana. Sin importar lo prometedor de la invitación, pasaba.

—Es la esposa del tío Harold —tiró Franziska de la mano de Gustav y los dos entraron a la habitación de éste—. Al fin, soledad —dijo Franziska, alzando los brazos al aire y tirándose sobre la cama del baterista.

Haciendo lo propio, Gustav terminó de quitarse el abrigo y sin mucha ceremonia, lo dejó caer en el mueble más cercano.

—Apuesto 20 euros a que la abuela Schäfer provoca otra pelea este año, ¿qué dices? —Alzó Franziska la cabeza del colchón—. Antes de que llegaras, ya estaba diciendo que el tío Franz era un vago irresponsable. Algo me dice que va a terminar mal…

—Franny, no vale —bostezó Gustav, cansado del viaje para llegar a la casa de sus padres—, eso no es una apuesta justa. La abuela Schäfer siempre provoca los disturbios.

—Oh, cierto —chasqueó Franziska la lengua—. Bueno, sólo queda bajar.

—Mmm —murmuró Gustav, deseoso de quedarse un rato más ahí, en su habitación y escondido con su hermana. El resto de su familia, a excepción de sus padres, eran unos completos desconocidos. Todos y cada uno de ellos le iban a preguntar en el transcurso de la noche las mismas preguntas, pedirle autógrafos suyos y de los demás miembros de la banda. Los más atrevidos, incluso le exigirían aclarar un par de rumores, y Gustav no estaba de humor para nada de eso.

—Gus, vamos… —Golpeteó su hermana la cama, a un costado de ella—. Ven acá y dile a tu querida y adorada hermana favorita qué pasa. ¿Es por la tía abuela Edwina? No le hagas caso. Cada año está peor. Hace rato le sugirió a mamá que dejara a papá y aprendiera lo difícil que es estar en su lugar. Como si la felicidad ajena fuera algo que le diera alergia o algo así —bufó Franziska.

Ante eso, el baterista no pudo evitar soltar una risita. —Nah, no es eso —mintió, cuando por dentro las palabras de la anciana se lo estaban carcomiendo como ácido de batería.

Y no es que no hubiera tenido oportunidad de traer a alguien a casa. En los últimos dos meses había estado saliendo con Alina, una graciosa pelirroja que había conocido por casualidad a finales de octubre, pero… Gustav se contuvo de soltar un suspiro. Como siempre, la relación no había dado más de sí y a mediados de diciembre habían decidido, por acuerdo mutuo, que lo mejor para ellos dos era separarse.

Así que si ahora se presentaba en casa de sus padres y sin cita para Navidad, era su culpa. Lo mejor era tomarlo como hombre y comportarse como tal.

¿Listo? —Le tendió Franziska la mano y juntos salieron de la habitación para enfrentar a la familia que pululaba por su hogar.

Colocándose una sonrisa en los labios y evitando fruncir el ceño, Gustav pasó el resto de la velada rodeado de su familia lejana y política, intercambiando anécdotas y tratando de ser amable con todos.

Por el bien ajeno, más que el suyo.

 

Aquella noche, Gustav recibió la nada asombrosa cantidad de sesenta y siete regalos, un hecho extraño y digno de mención, porque en la fiesta había habido sesenta invitados exactamente.

Lo que no fue para nada extraño, fueron las tarjetas que acompañaban cada regalo, todas y cada una de ellas, pidiendo algo o preguntando por algo.

—Es increíble —repasó Franziska una de las tarjetas, incrédula de lo que leía—. “Querido Gustav, espero disfrutes de estos calcetines. Son tejidos a mano y costaron mucho. Con amor, Bianca. P.D. ¿Podrías regalarme un autógrafo tuyo? P.D.D. ¿Y también uno de Bill, Tom y Georg?”. ¡Increíble! —Repitió la hermana de Gustav—. Nuestra familia está loca.

—Qué va —desdeñó Gustav la idea, sentado a un lado de su hermana, los dos frente al árbol de Navidad y disfrutando de un poco de chocolate caliente—. Sólo quieren tener dinero extra. Ebay suele pagar bien —comentó con acritud, rasgando el empaque del regalo que tenía entre manos y deseando terminar con todo.

—No lo tomes a mal, cariño —interrumpió su madre, ya vestida en pijamas y bostezando.

La fiesta había terminado apenas minutos antes y el reloj marcaba ya pasado de medianoche.

—Ni lo pensaría —murmuró Gustav, apilando un par de pantalones para la nieve en la pila de regalos—. Pero agradecería que si me van a pedir algo a cambio, al menos eligieran bien mis tallas —alzó un sostén de llamativo color rojo— o mis gustos.

—Esa debe haber sido tu prima Lena —denegó la madre de Gustav con la cabeza.

—Sin lugar a dudas —confirmó Franziska, revisando el interior del sostén y encontrando un número de teléfono cocido al interior de la tela—. Creo que necesita conocer el significado de la palabra ‘incesto’, tsk —gruñó.

—Estoy cansado —lanzó Gustav uno de los moños al aire y se dejó caer contra uno de los sofás.

—¿Incluso para nuestros regalos? —Se adentró Franziska en la pila de cajas y extrajo un par de ellas—. De mamá, papá y mío —le entregó tres pequeños bultos.

—Gracias —dijo Gustav, sorprendido—. Yo también tengo algo para ustedes… Es poca cosa, pero… ya saben —finalizó con la cara un tono más sonrosada.

—Tu padre fue a buscarlos —besó la mamá de Gustav la cabeza de su hijo—. Ahora abre los tuyos y dinos qué tal. No sé exactamente qué regalarle a un adulto joven, así que me arriesgué.

—Mamá, es genial —fingió Gustav sorpresa, cuando del regalo de su madre, efectivamente, extrajo un kit de sales para baño tal y como su hermana se lo había dicho.

El regalo de su padre fue un poco más convencional, un vale para una tienda de música que Gustav apreció no por su valor, sino por el gesto.

Pero el mejor regalo de todos fue el de Franziska, quien se lo dio horas después cuando sus padres ya se habían ido a dormir y ellos dos pasaban las horas de la madrugada tumbados en el sillón de la sala, frente al fuego y cubiertos por una manta extra larga.

—No se compara con los aretes que me diste, pero… Sé que te gustará —Dijo Franziska, tendiéndole a Gustav su regalo y esperando a que éste lo abriera.

Para sorpresa del baterista, lo que encontró bajo las capas de papel de envolver fue…

—¿Un álbum de fotografías? —Arqueó una ceja—. ¿Al menos viene incluido con una cámara?

—Idiota, no es sólo un álbum de fotografías —empujó Franziska a Gustav con el hombre—, es nuestro álbum de fotografías —recalcó el ‘nuestro’ en su oración. Mamá limpió el ático y entre la pila de cajas salió esto. —Abrió el álbum de golpe y Gustav sonrió al instante—. ¿Lo ves?

—Esto es… Wow, Franny —exclamó Gustav, mirando las páginas y viendo fotos de ellos dos cuando eran pequeños. Una de ellos en un viaje a las montañas de Suiza; otra de ellos en el jardín trasero, sentados en el césped verde brillante; una más de sus años de adolescencia, con una Franziska adolescente segura de sí misma y un tímido Gustav de doce años—. Gracias —musitó con emoción contenida en la garganta.

—Eso no es todo —susurró Franziska en tono confidencial, avanzando un par de páginas y señalando la esquina inferior—. ¿Ves?

A Gustav el estómago se le contrajo en una agradable sensación, cuando miró el punto en el que su hermana señalaba y vio a Georg a los catorce años, sonriendo como idiota a la cámara. —Oh —exclamó.

—¿Sólo ‘oh’, eh? —Lo codeó Franziska—. Eso no es todo. Mira más acá —cambio la página y a Gustav se le aceleró el corazón al encontrar más y más fotos de Georg, todas ellas de aquel tiempo en su vida cuando aún soñaban con formar una banda, si acaso por la temporada en la que habían conocido a los gemelos.

Y es que por aquel entonces, los padres de Gustav le habían obsequiado una de las primeras cámaras digitales del mercado y el baterista le había dado uso ilimitado a su pasatiempo. En vista de que no era necesario comprar rollos como con las otras cámaras, Gustav había capturado cada momento digno de ser fotografiado, formando así su colección. Luego de un tiempo ya no lo había hecho más (si bien la falta de rollos era un punto favorable, también estaba la desventaja de las baterías), pero las que conservaba habían sido impresas en una tienda de fotografías por un módico precio y empaquetadas hacía ya años atrás.

—¿Dónde las encontraste? —Quiso saber el baterista, maravillado de lo nítidas que eran y lo bien que conservaban los colores. No eran de mucho tiempo atrás, pero estaba en una etapa de su vida donde la distancia entre los meses cambiaba su mundo, ni hablar de al menos unos siete u ocho años—. Todos lucimos como idiotas.

—Claro, culpa al inicio de siglo y a la moda de esos locos años —bromeó Franziska—. Estaban en la misma caja. Al parecer, mamá las apiló ahí pensando que así se conservarían mejor.

—Es el mejor regalo de todos, Franny —le pasó Gustav el brazo a su hermana y la estrechó contra sí.

—Obviamente —sonrió ésta de oreja a oreja—. Fotos mías, tuyas y de Georg, ¿qué podría ser mejor en el mundo?

—¡Franny! —Chilló Gustav—. Lo haces sonar como algo más.

—Es algo más, ¿o no? —Alzó Franziska las cejas en un gesto sugestivo—. Dime que me equivoco y no volveré a tocar el tema, Gus.

—Ugh —se hundió Gustav en su pila de mantas; no veía caso en negar lo que con posibilidades altas era obvio para todo aquel que tuviera ojos y sentido común—. Tú ganas.

—Yay —festejó Franziska su victoria—. Ahora cuéntame de tus avances.

—Fran, en serio —tomó Gustav a su hermano de los hombres—, no hay avances. Es sólo… —Saboreó las palabras que en su lengua tenían un regusto amargo—. Es un crush sin importancia, y como tal, no hay que tomarlo en cuenta, ¿estamos?

—Vamos, Schäfer, ¿por quién me tomas? —Se sacudió Franziska las manos de Gustav de encima—. Un crush es que te guste alguien por unos días, unas semanas, si acaso unos meses, ¡¿pero años?! Sé más honesto contigo, Gustav. Lo amas.

—¿A quién? —Fingió el baterista desconocimiento, deseoso de zafarse de aquella conversación lo antes posible. En temas del amor y lo que se le relacionara, Franziska solía tornarse autoritaria e inmiscuirse al punto en que resultaba molesto.

—A Georg, por supuesto —dijo Franziska como si nada—. ¿En verdad creíste que era un secreto?

—Mj —bufó Gustav—, la verdad es que sí.

—Pues siento decirte, querido hermanito, que no lo es.

Gustav se mordisqueó el labio inferior unos segundos antes de hablar de vuelta. —¿Sabes que Georg tiene novia, verdad Franny?

—Ajá —confirmó ésta.

—¿Y que tienen ya más de un año juntos, no es así?

—Eso oí —canturreó Franziska como si aquello fuera un mínimo inconveniente que pudiera barrer con la mano si le apetecía.

—¿Y que además la a-m-a? —Deletreó el baterista las tres letras con lentitud, esperando que así a su hermana la idea le entrara en ese duro cráneo suyo—. No es como si yo pudiera competir contra eso —agregó lo último más para sí mismo que para su hermana.

Tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, se presionó las sienes con fuerza; Georg y Veronika eran una pareja y todo parecía indicar que lo suyo era serio, así que mejor no torturarse pensando diferentes escenarios donde él la dejaba a ella y corría a los brazos de Gustav, porque como el baterista se recordó, eso no iba a suceder y lo mejor era apartar todo pensamiento que le diera esperanza, si acaso por el bien de su salud mental.

—¿Y qué con eso? Te puedo decir varias parejas que duraron muchos años juntos y no terminaron bien. Y tú sabes bien, Gusti, lo que pienso de las parejas entre amigos. Es casi una relación sin posibilidades de fracasar, todos lo saben.

—Franny, en serio. Bota el tema —le pidió Gustav a su hermana con un hilo de voz—. Hay cosas que no van a pasar nunca. Lo mío con Georg es una de ésas.

—Lo mismo decías de ser famoso y tener un millón de euros, ¿qué dices ahora de eso?

—Hay de sueños a sueños —suspiró Gustav—. Unos más imposibles que otros…

—Eres un pesimista —apoyó Franziska la mejilla contra el hombro de su hermano, con gentileza apartando el álbum de fotografías que le acababa de regalar y dejándolo a los pies de ambos—. Bien, dejaré el tema por la paz, pero quiero que me prometas que si por alguna razón, azar de la suerte, destino del cosmos, que los planetas se alineen o como le llamen estos días, Georg termina con su novia y sigues sintiendo lo mismo por él, se lo digas.

—Argh, Franny, hablo en serio —gruñó el baterista.

—Yo también —se tendió ésta sobre el regazo de su hermano, que aunque menor, no actuaba como tal—. Sólo quiero verte feliz.

—Soy feliz, Franny. ¿Lo ves? —Sonrió Gustav, pero hasta él mismo sabía que algo estaba mal con esa sonrisa—. Ok, no soy precisamente la persona más feliz del mundo, pero estoy… Bien —finalizó decaído.

—No importa cuánto lo intentes, sé que me mientes —contempló Franziska a su hermano desde su sitio en el regazo; desde su postura, apreciando las pequeñas líneas de tensión que se dibujaban en su rostro—. Y también sé que lo tuyo con Georg no es un simple crush. Estás enamorado y está bien, pero necesitas ser correspondido de una vez u olvidarlo y seguir con tu vida.

Gustav soltó un gruñido, claro como el agua que ninguna de las dos opciones le parecían. ¿Por qué cambiar? Su técnica había funcionado a lo largo de los años. Ser el amigo silencioso y amante en el fondo de la fotografía, no interviniendo ni revelando sus sentimientos y a cambio obteniendo la posibilidad de permanecer al lado de Georg un poco más. Si se declaraba, si dejaba salir lo que sentía y Georg no lo correspondía, el resultado podría ser catastrófico, no sólo para él mismo, sino también para la banda. Y no pensaba arriesgar ni lo uno ni lo otro sólo por no saber controlarse como era debido.

Y sin embargo, el baterista no estaba seguro de cuánto podría soportar si su amistad se veía afectada por sus bobos sentimientos de adolescente enamorada.

—No frunzas el ceño, Gusti —extendió Franziska la mano y acarició la frente de su hermano—. Así está mejor, tonto. No tienes que hacerlo ahora, declararte, quiero decir, pero aprovecha tus oportunidades. ¿Al menos me prometes eso?

Gustav se contuvo de soltar un suspiro largo; a cambio, asintió. —Lo prometo.

—Ése es mi Gusti —cerró Franziska los ojos y empezó a roncar.

—Ésa es mi Franny —murmuró Gustav, cerrando también los ojos y cayendo dormido.

 

—Llama cuando llegues —se inclinó la madre de Gustav frente a la ventanilla de su taxi—. Y no olvides abrigarte bien. En el aeropuerto no compres nada de comer, quién sabe con qué manos lo prepararon y…

—Ay, mamá, no exageres —se inclinó también Franziska—. Gusti, voy a ir de visita para Año Nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Unos amigos me invitaron y pensé que sería una oportunidad perfecta de vernos.

—¿Te vas a quedar conmigo? —Sonrió al baterista, imaginando de antemano lo mucho que se iban a desvelar pasando unos días juntos; a diferencia de muchos hermanos en el mundo, él y Franziska se llevaban bastante bien y disfrutaban de su compañía mutua.

—Sólo si me dejas —dijo ésta, sonriendo a su vez.

—Está hecho.

—Llegaré el día treinta, quizá antes… Oh Gus, nos divertiremos tanto —casi se metió por la ventanilla del taxi para abrazar a su hermano menor.

—Franny, me ahogas —jadeó Gustav por la fuerza de sus brazos.

—Si no se apuran, el avión va a partir sin ti, Gustav —intervino su padre, jalando a Franziska de la cintura y permitiendo que el taxista cerrara al fin la ventanilla.

—Adiós, Gus, hasta luego… —Coreó la familia Schäfer, despidiendo al más pequeño de sus miembros, quien ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho que vivía lejos de ellos.

Gustav agitó la mano en señal de despedida, conteniendo la emoción que le presionaba el pecho, intentando recordar que los vería pronto, y en el caso de Franziska, en apenas unos días. Apenas siendo veinticinco de diciembre, bien habría podido quedarse a celebrar con ellos la tradicional segunda Navidad, pero en lugar de ello -y de soportar más a su familia lejana y política- había elegido regresar a su departamento y pasar los días restantes del año en paz y tranquilidad, él solo.

Conforme se alejaban de la casa, la idea empezó a perder su atractivo.

—Es genial eso de tener una familia que lo quiere a uno, ¿no? —Habló el taxista, un hombre en sus cincuenta años y con una calva oculta bajo una boina roja brillante con una orla blanca—. Yo también tengo una hermana mayor, la quiero mucho, pero la veo tan poco…

—Debe ser una pena —murmuró Gustav en respuesta.

—Puede ser —rió el taxista, un sonido fuerte y ronco, parecido al ladrido de un perro—, pero mi mujer y ella no se llevan tan bien como uno podría desear. ¡Y que la verdad sea dicha!, yo tampoco me llevo con mi mujer. Mi hermana tenía razón cuando me dijo que no me casara con ella, pero ahora soy demasiado viejo para un divorcio. Tenemos hipoteca, hijos y hasta un pequeño nieto. Ah —suspiró el taxista—, ahora no cambiaría nada, pero de poder, le haría caso a mi hermana mayor. Ellas siempre tienen la razón en todo.

—Quizá… —Admitió Gustav a medias, pensando en la promesa que Franny le había arrancado de los labios y temeroso al mismo tiempo de que el día en que tuviera que hacerla valer.

Sin saberlo, el momento no estaba tan lejos como podría desearlo.

 

Gustav llegó ese mismo día a su pequeño apartamento de soltero. Con dos habitaciones, una de ellas como su estudio personal, una cocina diminuta, un baño de avión y una especie de sala-comedor-algo-más-incluido, y localizado en el quinto piso de un edificio sin ascensor, no era lo que podía decirse de lujo, pero ahuyentaba a los paparazzis sin lugar a dudas, y durante los dos años de su estancia, Gustav había arreglado los desperfectos, pintado las paredes y acondicionado a su antojo. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

—Alguien que me reciba en la entrada —murmuró para sí, imaginando una novia de cabello largo y rojizo en la entrada de su departamento, utilizando un delantal rojo y nada más… Que al instante se transformó en Georg, con una espátula en la mano y recibiéndolo con los brazos vacíos—. Sueña, Schäfer —se regañó Gustav a sí mismo, jalando con todas sus fuerzas el equipaje que llevaba a cuestas y alcanzando el rellano de su piso—, es lo único que te queda…

Una vez dentro de su piso, se sacó los zapatos y con prisa y una pizca de preocupación, sacó de una caja al lado del horno a Claudia, la pequeña tortuga que había conseguido como regalo de su vecino de puerta, meses atrás. El vecino en cuestión se había mudado, tornando más gris la vida de gris en aquel edificio donde no conocía casi a nadie, a excepción de la vecina y casera del noveno piso, quien cuidaba de Claudia cuando se iba a de giras.

—Hola, pequeña —saludó a la pequeña tortuga, que por la temporada, estaba adormecida. Antes de irse, Gustav le había dejado un puño de de tomate y lechuga, sus alimentos favoritos, pero eso había sido dos días atrás y Claudia parecía tener hambre.

Una vez servida su comida dentro de una caja, con parsimonia, Claudia empezó a comer un trozo de lechuga con lentitud, como si disfrutara cada mordida con gusto.

Gustav no pudo más que sentirse entristecido, alicaído de que su única compañera (una tortuga que hasta podría ser Claudio, dado que él no estaba seguro de su sexo) no hablara, no respondiera a sus llamados y además durmiera casi todo el día. Y a pesar de eso, no la cambiaría por nada del mundo…

—Tú come, yo iré a desempacar —le dijo a la pequeña tortuga, un poco paranoico de que estarse volviendo loco con tanto hablarle a su mascota.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió entre desempacar, hacerse un refrigerio y limpiar un poco, pero por desgracia sus tareas no duraron demasiado y pronto se encontró de pie, en medio de su departamento, pensando en cómo matar el tiempo en lugar de dejar que lo matara a él.

Vio una película.

Después vio otra.

Harto del televisor, navegó un rato por internet, pero se fastidió pronto de ello; revisar su correo fue encontrar un par de Bill y Tom, tan iguales en contenido, que optó por escribirles uno de vuelta al mismo tiempo.

Pasó un rato más con Claudia y al final…

… Cuando todo parecía ser tan aburrido como para considerar la muerte por aburrimiento…

—Me voy a la cama —gruñó para sí Gustav.

Luego de un relajante baño en la mini tina de su departamento y aprovechando las sales aromáticas que le había regalado su madre, se puso una de sus nuevos pijamas (una cursilada de ositos cafés con patitos amarillos; feo como el demonio, pero un regalo de la conflictiva abuela Schäfer) y enfiló directo a su habitación.

Lo recibieron el frescor de la noche y la soledad del otro lado de su cama tamaño matrimonial, pero decidido a no dejarse deprimir por los comentarios de su tía abuela Edwina aún rondándole por la cabeza, vio un poco de televisión antes de cerrar los ojos y caer dormido.

 

¡Toc-toc!

Gustav despertó de golpe y asustado, limpiándose un imaginario hilo de baba de la mejilla y tembloroso por el frío. Todo en uno.

¡TOC-TOC!

Se repitió el ruido, esta vez más fuerte. El baterista se apartó las mantas de encima y maldiciendo al vendedor a domicilio que lo venía a incordiar a esas horas… Momento. Gustav se detuvo con un pie fuera de la cama y tanteando el suelo por sus sandalias cuando vio que su reloj despertador marcaba las tres con dieciocho de la madrugada. Ningún vendedor, por necio que fuera, osaría tocar una puerta antes de que saliera el sol.

¡TOC-TOC!

¿Quién era el desconsiderado cabrón que se atrevía a venir a su puerta a semejante hora? Gustav estaba seguro que un ladrón no era, esos no avisaban su llegada con semejantes golpes, pero ¿quién más podría ser?

—Gustav, por favor… Abre… —Hipó una voz al otro lado de la puerta, arrastrando las palabras. Incluso así, Gustav reconoció la voz de Georg.

Georg, a esas horas en su puerta… El cuadro no encajaba del todo. Sin pensárselo más, aterrorizado de encontrarse a su mejor amigo herido o algo peor, corrió a la entrada de su departamento y abrió la puerta de golpe, no esperando la imagen que se postraba frente a sus pies.

Ebrio, con un puño sangrando y el rostro bañado en lágrimas, Georg lo abrazó por las piernas.

—Gusti, ¡hic! Eres el único en el que ¡hic! puedo confiar ahora… —Balbuceó el bajista, antes de soltarse a llorar con fuerza.

—Vamos adentro —sugirió Gustav, intentando levantar a su compañero de banda y fallando.

Cayendo hacia atrás, Georg se apoyó en manos y rodillas para vomitar un líquido verdoso que olía a una asquerosa mezcla de vodka, tequila y botanas saladas.

—Todo se acabó, Gus, todo, ¡hic! —Sollozó Georg, limpiándose la boca con la mano ensangrentada de su chaqueta. A juzgar por su aspecto húmedo, el bajista había caminado bajo el frío de la noche en tal estado que era de sorprenderse que ningún policía lo tuviera esposado y en la parte trasera de su patrulla.

—¿De qué hablas? —Quiso saber Gustav, tirando de su amigo con fuerza y metiéndolo dentro del departamento. Para decepción suya, Georg cerró los ojos y perdió la consciencia—. Mierda, Hagen —gruñó el baterista, tirando de su inerte cuerpo hasta poder colocarlo encima del sillón más cercano y dejarlo ahí seguro de que no se iba a caer si rodaba por su costado en medio de la noche.

Agradecido como nunca de que uno de sus regalos navideños había sido un botiquín de primeros auxilios, sacó desinfectante, gasa y una venda para curarle la mano a Georg con mucho cuidado. En el estupor de su inconsciencia, el bajista apenas si se resistió al ardor del medicamento, pero Gustav lo sujetó con firmeza e hizo lo mejor posible con la herida.

Una vez finalizado, soltó un largo suspiro. ¿Qué iba a hacer sino esperar hasta el día siguiente?

Cargando con una pila de mantas y una almohada, acomodó al bajista lo mejor posible en su sofá y tras dejarle un vaso con agua y un par de aspirinas sobre la mesa más cercana, se inclinó con delicadeza y lo besó, apenas perceptiblemente sobre la frente, deseando por su bien, que la mañana les trajera un mejor día a ambos.

—Buenas noches, Georg —musitó.

—¡Hic! —Hipó el bajista, comenzando a roncar.

Cansado, Gustav enfiló hacía su habitación y sin molestarse en entrar bajo sus propias mantas, cayó dormido en el acto.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.-El cambio de planes para la segunda Navidad.

**2.-El cambio de planes para la segunda Navidad.**

 

Contra toda creencia popular, si bien Gustav era el que más temprano se levantaba regularmente en la banda, no era que estuviera de pie a las cinco a la mañana, listo para la batalla y fresco como lechuga en el verano, ni mucho menos. Todo lo contrario. Su reloj interno sí se activaba, pero una vez salía el sol, y en lugar del rejuvenecido baterista con el que todo mundo llenaba su imaginación, en su sitio se encontraba un Gustav gruñón y monosilábico hasta que tomaba por lo menos, su primera taza de café y se lavaba la cara.

Así, tal como ocurría a diario, Gustav abrió los ojos a la realidad y bostezó un par de veces antes de que los hechos acontecidos la noche anterior hicieran mella en la neblina post-onírica en la que aún se encontraba envuelto y adormecido.

¿Realmente Georg había llamado a su puerta, herido, sangrante y ebrio, a las tres de la madrugada para después colapsar en el piso de su sala?

—Dicho así, suena como una telenovela mala, muy mala —murmuró Gustav para sí, esbozando una mueca de disgusto por la sensación pastosa en la boca.

Deseoso de lavarse los dientes, la cara y echar una meada en el baño, Gustav se alzó de la cama y con pasos lentos y calculados, avanzó rumbo al sanitario para emerger cinco minutos después sintiéndose al menos un poco mejor que antes.

Lo siguiente era tomar una deliciosa taza de café negro con una cucharada de crema y dos de azúcar para después asegurarse de que Georg no hubiera muerto en el transcurso de la noche por congestión alcohólica severa; quizá, no en ese mismo orden.

Esperando encontrarse con su bajista amigo aún dormido, Gustav se sorprendió y bastante cuando entró a la pequeña sala de su departamento y vio las mantas dobladas con cuidado y la almohada que le había dado a Georg la noche anterior, apiladas en medio del sillón. Ningún rastro además de ése de la presencia del bajista en su casa, casi como si se hubiera evaporado de la noche a la mañana. “Con tanto alcohol en las venas, no es tan difícil”, pensó el baterista con acritud, olfateando el aire con cuidado y atrapando la inequívoca fragancia del vodka y… ¿Era ése el aroma de huevos con tocino y pancakes?

—¿Georg? —Llamó Gustav inseguro de cuál iba a ser la respuesta que iba a obtener. La noche anterior el bajista no había sido la persona más comunicativa y a juzgar por lo que había bebido (su peso en alcohol) lo más probable era encontrarlo de mal humor y con una resaca espantosa.

—En la cocina, Gus —le llegó al baterista la débil voz; no malhumorada del todo, pero tampoco como rayo de sol entrando por su ventana un domingo de verano.

Al baterista no le sorprendió del todo encontrarse a Georg sentado frente a su diminuta mesa con un plato de comida frente a él, tal como lo había olido, pancakes con tocino, así como tampoco le sorprendió encontrarse con que el bajista tenía la cara entre verde y gris, los ojos enrojecidos y con ojeras hasta el suelo. Como si el cuadro de miseria no fuera suficiente, la expresión de tristeza que adornaba las sempiternas facciones alegres de Georg parecía ser la de alguien que vio morir a su familia, perdió todo lo que tenía en un incendio y un perro le orinó encima.

—¿Estás bien? —Quiso saber Gustav, entrando en la cocina y rumbo a los fogones. El contenido de los sartenes olía delicioso y la cafetera emitía chasquidos conforme el café se preparaba, augurando un desayuno de campeones, pero… —. Tienes un aspecto terrible.

—Gracias, compañero —intentó Georg aligerar la crítica, pero su remedo de risa sonó hueco.

—Hablo en serio, Georg. ¿Qué pasó contigo? —Recobró Gustav el aplomo. Decidido a al menos hacer el papel de un buen anfitrión, le quitó a Georg al plato del que comía a pesar de sus débiles protestas y lo dejó lejos de su alcance—. Olvídalo, no puedes comer eso. No quiero más vómito que limpiar en mi casa.

—¿Vómito? —Inquirió el bajista, sólo para ser ignorado.

Pensando cómo iniciar aquella conversación sin sonar como madre regañona, Gustav puso un poco de pan en la tostadora y sacó del refrigerador el único tarra de mermelada que tenía y una barra de mantequilla.

—Bien… —Tomó aire—. ¿Qué, exactamente, pasó anoche?

—Yo…

—La verdad y nada más que la verdad, Georg —se giró Gustav para encarara a su amigo, seguro de que si le sostenía la mirada, éste no tendría el valor de mentir así como si nada—. ¿Y bien? —Exigió saber al cabo de unos segundos—. ¿O es que debo suponer lo peor?

—Veronika y yo… —El rostro de Georg se contrajo y el color verdosos aumentó a un ritmo alarmante, al grado en que Gustav consideró tomar una olla y ponérsela en el regazo a su amigo—. Nosotros terminamos.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Gustav estúpidamente, la pesadez que se había instalado en su pecho desde el momento en que Georg le había dicho que él y Veronika eran una pareja seria y se iban a vivir juntos aligerándose como por arte de magia—. No hablas en serio… ¿O sí?

—Totalmente —movió el bajista la cabeza, su cabello, siempre lustroso, sucio y apelmazado.

El baterista se mordió la lengua para no sonreír como si se hubiera sacado la lotería. Como si fuera cosa del destino, el recuerdo de la promesa que le había hecho a Franziska dos días atrás hizo eco en su mente.

—¿Cómo? —Quiso saber, temeroso de recibir una respuesta, sin importar cuál fuera. Todo parecía demasiado bueno para ser real.

—No sé, Gus. Una pelea tonta, algo así… —Desvió Georg la mirada al suelo, avergonzado—. Es una tontería, pero se acabó para siempre.

—¿Crees que se pueda solucionar algo entre ustedes? Quizá si… —Gustav se odio por estar sugiriendo opciones para que él y Veronika regresaran cuando lo que en verdad quería era todo lo contrario; a su parecer, si nunca jamás volvían a ser pareja, mejor—. Si le llamas, aún podrían solucionar lo suyo.

El bajista soltó una carcajada sarcástica. —Lo dudo, en serio.

Gustav iba a intervenir de nuevo, pero la tostadora hizo saltar el pan caliente y prefirió concentrarse en untar primero la mantequilla y luego la mermelada en las dos rebanadas, para después colocarlas sobre una servilleta en un plato limpio.

—Espera… —Le indicó a su amigo, sacando una taza con decorado de osos cafés y globos rosas de la estantería y rellenándola hasta el borde con agua y un sobre de té. La metió en el microondas y marcó dos minutos—. Un poco de esto y recuperarás el color.

—Debo lucir fatal —gruñó Georg, olfateando el plato ante sí y sonriendo por la comisura de los labios.

—Eso se queda corto. He visto zombies con mejor aspecto —respondió el baterista, tomando el anterior plato de Georg y sentándose a la mesa en el otro asiento.

Apenas se acomodaba frente a su comida, el microondas dejó de funcionar y comenzó a pitar. —Yo voy —dijo Georg al ver que Gustav intentaba ponerse de vuelta en pie—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Has sido muy amable conmigo.

—No me quedaba de otra opción —picoteó Gustav su comida con el tenedor—. No es como si te hubiera podido dejar fuera de mi puerta en un charco de tu vómito.

—De vuelta con el vómito… —El bajista bebió un poco de su té y suspiró—. Gracias por eso, Gus… Eras mi única opción. Sin ti, dudo que hubiera conseguido dormir bajo techo. De milagro no perdí la cabeza en el proceso. Sólo eso hubiera faltado.

—Explícate —dijo Gustav, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

—Anoche… Verás, no es nada para estar orgulloso. Veronika y yo discutimos, apenas si recuerdo de qué —agregó al ver que el baterista iba a preguntar—. Como sea, fue una pelea espantosa. Nos dijimos cosas que quizá no pensábamos, pero ya qué; ya están dichas y para bien. Así como yo no soportaba que ella siempre eligiera lo que íbamos a ver en televisión, ella odiaba que yo olvidara bajarle a la tapa del retrete.

—Detalles —contribuyó Gustav a la conversación, deseoso de llegar a lo crucial—. ¿Y luego…?

—Luego escaló de intensidad. —El bajista mordisqueó un poco de su tostada y la masticó con lentitud; justo cuando parecía que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, prosiguió—: Ya sabes cómo es. Un momento gruñes y después muerdes. Me tiró con las llaves y yo grité… —Georg se presionó el tabique nasal entre dos dedos—. Cuando menos lo pensamos, ya habíamos cruzado el punto de no retorno. Me dijo que me fuera a la mierda, hey, sus exactas palabras —se defendió, viendo que Gustav parecía querer intervenir por el lenguaje soez—. Salí azotando la puerta, feliz de la vida, sin darme cuenta de que no llevaba más que mi abrigo y la billetera con cien euros.

—Adivino que ya no los tienes contigo —murmuró Gustav por lo bajo.

—No, ya no los tengo —confirmó Georg.

—Tal vez —fingió Gustav una madurez que no tenía; por dentro, el estómago le daba vueltas— podrían solucionarlo si lo hablan. Después de la tormenta viene la calma o al menos eso dicen.

—No en este caso. Al menos no de mi parte —alzó Georg la vista por primera vez desde que su conversación había comenzado—. Ya algo iba mal de antes, esto… Esto sólo son los puntos sobre las íes. Tenía que pasar antes o después, sólo pasó antes de lo que cualquiera hubiera preferido.

—Comprendo —asintió el baterista, aún con una pregunta en la punta de la lengua—. ¿Y la herida de tu mano? ¿Cómo te la hiciste?

—Ah eso… —Georg se puso nervioso de golpe y Gustav estuvo seguro, incluso antes de escuchar su respuesta, que lo que iba a decir era una flagrante mentira—. Me caí el salir del bar. Creo que iba muy borracho. Sólo recuerdo que tropecé con la acera y lo siguiente era despertar en tu sillón con la peor resaca de mi vida.

—Ok —dejó Gustav el tema por la paz.

Durante el resto del desayuno, no intercambiaron una palabra más referente a Veronika y a su relación con el bajista. En lugar de eso, pasaron un agradable momento juntos, justo como solía ser antes, solos ellos dos.

 

Una vez terminaron de comer, lavar los trastes y limpiar la mesa, quedó el cómo matar el resto de la mañana y la tarde.

Gustav se desatendió de ello dándole una hoja fresca de lechuga a Claudia y acariciándole la rugosa cabeza verdosa que en lugar de seguir el curso de la evolución natural escondiéndose en su caparazón, se alzó para recibir mimos.

—La tienes muy consentida —se burló Georg, intentando hacer lo mismo y obteniendo una respuesta por completo distinta. En lugar de dejarse acariciar, Claudia se encerró dentro de su coraza y no volvió a salir.

—Es tímida con los extraños, eso es todo —la dejó Gustav en su caja de siempre, tomando nota de cambiarle el agua en la tarde.

—No soy un extraño, Gus. Soy tu amigo del alma.

“Eres mi crush, idiota”, pensó Gustav, pero su boca habló otra cosa. —Déjame pensarlo.

—Ouch —se llevó el bajista una mano al pecho—, eso dolió. Justo aquí —cogió la mano de Gustav y la apoyó contra su pecho, haciendo que al baterista le subiera un calor extraño por el cuerpo, desde la punta de los pies hasta el último cabello, casi logrando que se estremeciera por aquella sensación—. ¿Sientes mi corazón? Pues ahora está roto.

Gustav pensó en hacer alguna broma respecto a que eso era culpa de Veronika, no suya; que en realidad Georg le había roto el corazón él en más de una ocasión, pero… Claro, eso no iba a salir de su boca jamás.

—No seas idiota —apartó la mano con desgana—. Entonces…

—¿Mmm?

—¿Te vas a quedar o…? —El baterista dejó las opciones al aire, anhelando una respuesta afirmativa.

—Respecto a eso —recobró Georg su tono serio—, quiero pedirte que me dejes estar aquí un par de días, si es posible, claro. No quiero molestar o entrometerme en tu vida.

—Georg, no hay problema —chocó Gustav hombros con el bajista—. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea necesario. —“O para siempre”, agregó en su cabeza—. Sabes que eres bienvenido siempre. Mientras no dejes tus calcetines sucios en cualquier lado y no bebas directo del envase, serás mi invitado y no un estorbo.

—Gracias —lo abrazó Georg de improvisó y Gustav casi se derritió en su sitio como un cubo de hielo en medio del verano—. No quiero hablar de esto con mis padres, aún. En esta temporada papá está ocupado con su nueva familia y mamá está en un crucero, no quiero preocuparla. Es capaz de regresar.

—Ajá —concedió Gustav, aún envuelto en aquellos brazos con los que siempre soñaba—. Conseguir un departamento en esta temporada debe ser un dolor de cabeza. Ni hablar de la mudanza.

—Si es que queda algo —se separó Georg con lentitud, para decepción de Gustav—. Veronika me gritó desde la ventana que ni me molestara en volver por mis cosas, que ella se encargaría de prenderles fuego.

—Eso es horrible —frunció el baterista el ceño.

—Es lo que es —se separó Georg por completo y cruzó los brazos—. Así que si esa oferta sigue disponible… Prometo irme la primera o segunda semana de enero. No será mucho tiempo, ¿sí, Gusti?

El baterista no dudo al mover la cabeza de arriba a abajo, embobado por el ‘Gusti’ que de labios de Georg, sonaba a música celestial.

 

Porque Georg lo necesitaba y Gustav lo olía a modo de confirmación, el bajista decidió que lo más aconsejable era tomar una ducha para así poderse sacar de encima el olor a parranda que llevaba impregnado en cada uno de los poros.

—Toalla, un cepillo de dientes nuevo y unas sandalias para el baño —le extendió Gustav a su amigo los objetos indicados al tiempo que lo llevaba al pequeño baño—. No es nada lujoso, y a veces sale agua helada cuando menos te lo esperas, ¡ah! Y cuidado al salir, el piso es muy resbaloso…

—Gus, está bien —lo tranquilizó Georg, calzándose las sandalias y colgando la toalla de la percha más cercana; el cepillo de dientes lo dejó simplemente en el lavabo—. No olvides esos tours de hace años; sé lo que es entrar en un baño infestado de cucarachas. El tuyo no puede ser peor. Sólo quiero un baño para quitarme la pinta asquerosa que traigo.

—No olvides al aroma —se rió Gustav, más tranquilo de que el bajista no iba a empezara a quejarse de su baño apenas entrar.

—Todo un cumplido, Schäfer —abrió Georg las llaves—. ¿Caliente y helada? —Confirmó con el baterista; éste asintió—. Genial. Uh, ¿puedo usar de esas sales? —Tomó el envase y lo olisqueó con interés—. Menta, mi favorita.

—Oh, mía igual —mintió Gustav, por una vez agradecido del regalo de su madre—. Siéntete libre de u-u-usarlas —tartamudeó cuando vio que Georg se despojaba de su camiseta con toda naturalidad y la dejaba caer sobre la tapa del retrete—. Te dejaré a solas —dio un paso en reversa.

Si Georg le dijo algo en respuesta, Gustav jamás lo supo. Con toda la prisa que le daban sus pies al caminar, no correr para parecer aterrorizado, enfiló rumbo a la sala y se dejó caer en el único sillón que tenía ahí, exactamente el mismo en el que el bajista había dormido la noche anterior.

—Joderrr —se desplomó Gustav contra la pila de mantas que Georg había doblado y dejado ahí con anterioridad. Apenas con una noche de uso, conservaban el aroma de su amigo y el baterista no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejarse hundir en aquella fragancia, que incluso corrupta por el alcohol y la sangre, olían a él, a Georg en todo su esplendor—. Estoy loco —se lamentó Gustav, recuperando un poco la cordura y sentándose de vuelta, pero llevando consigo la almohada.

Apoyándola contra su pecho y presionando la barbilla contra ésta, el baterista prestó atención al flujo del agua cayendo apenas a un par de metros de él. En el baño, a unos cuantos metros de donde él se encontraba, Georg estaba desnudo, usando su esponja de fibra sintética para tallarse los brazos, las piernas, el pecho…

—Soy un pervertido —gruñó, pero sin desviar el rumbo de sus ideas ni una pizca.

¿Qué tenía de malo fantasear un poco si a fin de cuentas eran sólo eso, fantasías?

Claro, la desventaja principal: Que incluso en el mundo de la irrealidad, aquello dolía como el demonio.

Gustav se tuvo que contener de darse en la frente con la palma de la mano. Si así se ponía por ver a Georg sin camiseta -algo que sin ligar a dudas había visto en los últimos años y no llegaba a controlar aún-, mejor no quería pensar en lo que sería volver a tenerlo 24/7 en su casa, los dos juntos y sin vías alternas de escape.

Las cosas ya no eran como antes cuando todos vivían juntos en un pequeño departamento de la disquera, si acaso mayor que el que le pertenecía ahora. Los gemelos se habían marchado a Los Angeles y les tocaba a él y a Georg vivir sus vidas independientes de los demás. Al menos así había sido en los últimos años. Una vez Bill y Tom habían cumplido los dieciocho años de edad, se habían dispersado cada uno en su propia dirección. Ahora todos tenían su propio departamento… Menos Georg, que estaba desalojado. Quien no tenía a dónde ir si Gustav le hacía lo mismo que Veronika…

—Sería un mal amigo si lo hiciera —se intentó convencer Gustav a sí mismo con ese argumento.

—Gus —gritó Georg desde el baño—, ¿crees que me puedas prestar ropa?

—Claro —respondió el baterista alzando la voz; al instante pensando qué prendas elegir.

Con eso en mente, pronto sus nervios se disiparon y relajando el ánimo, se concentró en esa tarea con ahínco.

 

Georg terminó vestido con uno de los nuevos pijamas de Gustav, que según la tarjeta cosida a la etiqueta de la parte superior, era de la tía Anna y pedía ‘boletos de primera fila y derecho al backstage del próximo concierto de la banda para su hija y sus quince amigas’ con todo el descaro del mundo.

El baterista se quiso morir de vergüenza al ver el mensaje, más porque Georg se había quejado de comezón en la espalda por quince minutos antes de que se dieran cuenta de la hoja de papel que llevaba pegada en la etiqueta de la nuca.

—Perdón por eso —se disculpó Gustav de nuevo, con las orejas rojas por el baño de humillación al que sus parientes lo sometían con semejantes peticiones. La tía Anna en cuestión ni siquiera era cercana a ellos y jamás había puesto un pie dentro de su casa hasta que la banda sacó su primer video. Era más que obvio que lo suyo era interés y no amor fraternal—. Pero al menos tienes ropa que ponerte.

—Interior incluida —le mostró Georg al baterista la tira del elástico de sus nuevos bóxers—. Vi en la pila de ropa que dijiste y encontré un paquete sin abrir, espero no te moleste.

—En lo absoluto —dijo Gustav, alegre por primera vez de que los regalos de su familia convenenciera sirvieran de algo al menos una vez en la vida.

—Gus… —Llamó de pronto Georg al baterista, quien atento a sus ánimos, veía a su amigo un tanto más afectado de lo que dejaba entrever con el tema de la familia—. ¿Por qué regresaste antes de visitar a tus padres?

—Ah, eso. —El baterista carraspeó—. La familia, ya sabes. Mamá y papá estaban contentos de verme, yo a ellos; Franziska igual, pero… Imagina el resto. Te puedes hacer una pequeña idea sólo leyendo las notas que me escondieron en la ropa —terminó de hablar con amargura en su tono de voz—. No es que me moleste que sean así, pero en serio, ¿cada año lo mismo? Es cansado.

—Seh, sé de qué hablas. Aunque si me preguntas, no es excusa suficiente para pasar estos días solo.

—Para mí sí —refutó Gustav con rotundidad—. De cualquier modo, Franny va a venir de visita para Año Nuevo, así que no estaré tan solo.

—Aún así, no basta como pretexto. Te propongo algo. —Ante esto, de ser animal, las orejas de Gustav se habrían aguzado—. En lugar de pasar el segundo día de Navidad sin hacer nada, ¿qué tal bajo a la tienda de la esquina y compro comida, bebida y…? Qué sé yo, ¿un bastón de caramelo para ambientar un poco de Navidad aquí? —Gesticuló con el brazo alrededor del departamento, donde no se veía ningún adorno navideño, o nada en tonos rojo y verde brillante—. No es que me queje, Gus, pero hay que celebrar. Y si la familia no viene a ti y tú tampoco vas a ella, entonces Georg lo solucionará —finalizó el bajista con una sonrisa tan sincera que a Gustav el corazón se le aceleró—. ¿Qué tal suena?

—Dudo que encuentres mucho en esa tienda —balbuceó el baterista cuando vio a su amigo tomar prestado su abrigo largo del perchero y ponérselo encima del pijama—. No tienes que hacer nada, Georg. Es sólo una festividad comercial.

Georg se contuvo de rodar los ojos. —Incluso así, quiero celebrarla. Vamos Schäfer, mi novia y yo acabamos de terminar. Compadécete de mí y acepta que compre un poco de comida chatarra y comamos frente a una película. Ni siquiera tienes que cambiarte de ropa, ni poner villancicos en la radio. Somos tú y yo evitando un suicidio doble por Navidad.

Gustav se soltó riendo. —Bien, pero entonces pediré unas pizzas. Si vamos a celebrar, que sea a mi manera.

—Hecho —tomó Georg su billetera de encima de la mesa de centró y le guiñó un ojo a Gustav—. Vuelvo en unos minutos, cariño.

—Ah… —Se quedó Gustav con la boca abierta y las mejillas teñidas de rojo carmesí.

Una vez Georg cerró la puerta, el baterista se dio un par de golpes en la cara, deseoso de quitarse el look de colegiala enamorada de encima.

De alguna manera extraña y bizarra que no llegaba a comprender, iba a celebrar con Georg la segunda Navidad y el hecho era… Tan maravilloso.

Gustav no solía ser lo que se podría denominar un amante de las fiestas y celebraciones en general; de hecho, era todo lo contrario. En su opinión, cualquier festejo que no fuera debido a un cumpleaños, le parecía tan innecesario e carente de sentido que no lo celebraba. Día de San Valentín, Navidad, festivales de verano y demás; todo le resultaba tan ajeno y ahora (hipócritamente, lo admitía) iba a pasar el resto de la segunda Navidad con Georg. Celebrando con Georg…

Como para sacarlo del hilo de sus pensamientos, un ruido se dejó oír en la habitación, seguido de una pequeña canción que así como empezó de improviso, acabó abruptamente.

—¿Qué caray…? —Se puso Gustav de pie, buscando la fuente del sonido y viendo sobre el mueble del televisor un parpadeo de luces. Justo ahí, estaba el teléfono de Georg.

Sin querer pensar mucho al respecto, no fuera a ser que se arrepintiera, el baterista miró en la pantalla y las cinco palabras más odiadas de su vida aparecieron: “Veronika ha enviado un mensaje”, seguido de las opciones “Ver”, “Ignorar” y “Borrar”. Tentado de presionar la última opción, Gustav se debatió apenas una fracción de segundo con su yo interno antes de presionar “Abrir” y empezar a leer el mensaje.

“Tenemos que hablar. Vuelve a casa. Te extraño. Aún te amo. Podemos solucionarlo todo, sólo regresa. V. P.D. Lo siento MUCHO”

—Sentirlo no soluciona nada —murmuró Gustav con veneno, arrepentido de haber cedido a la tentación. ¿Con qué derecho miraba los mensajes privados de otra persona, Georg por encima de todo? El baterista se sintió como una cucaracha rastrera por haber roto un convenio de privacidad—. Mierda —retrocedió a las funciones básicas de la pantalla y sujetó con fuerza el teléfono.

Podía mentir, fingir que no había leído nada y dejar que Georg actuara bajo su propio juicio si quería mostrarle o no el mensaje; o también podía simplemente confesar todo y… “¡Y un cuerno!”, se dijo Gustav. La tercera opción era borrar el mensaje y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado pero el baterista ni siquiera consideró esa opción como real, dado lo ruin que sería de su parte hacerlo. Decidido a que al menos podía fingir demencia, eligió la primera idea.

Cubrir los pasos era esencial. Lo primordial era dejarlo todo como antes, así que marcó el mensaje como “No leído” y dejó el teléfono en su sitio, cuidando bien la precisión y el acomodo en milímetros, tal como lo recordaba todo. Lo siguiente era actuar con normalidad.

Aún con el corazón acelerado, Gustav sacó la guía de teléfono y buscó el número de su pizzería favorita, apenas a un par de manzanas de distancia. El empleado que lo atendió, adormilado y con tono de querer estar en casa en lugar de estar trabajando, le informó que si bien había posibilidad de comprar un par de pizzas, no tenían reparto a domicilio por falta de empleados.

Gustav sopesó las posibilidades de comer algo más, pero su alacena estaba bastante vacía y ni hablar del refrigerador. —¿En cuántos minutos crees que estén listas?

—Una hora a más tardar —indicó la voz al otro lado del auricular. El baterista no lo dudó más; al fin y al cabo, sólo eran un par de calles de distancia. Si Georg no quería volver a salir, bien podría él ir y traer comida caliente por el gusto de los dos.

—Ok, quiero dos pizzas tamaño familiar. Una de salchichón y otra vegetariana —pidió como por inercia, recordando a los gemelos y a su terquedad de no comer carne nunca más—. Bah, ¿sabe qué? A la vegetariana agréguele tocineta y que tenga champiñones… Sí, pasaré por ellas en… —Contempló el reloj que colgaba en la sala—, ¿cincuenta minutos está bien? Ok, a nombre de Gustav Schäfer —usó su verdadero nombre porque ya lo había hecho antes—. Correcto. Gracias —y colgó.

Decidido a ocupar su mente con todo menos el mensaje que Georg hacía recibido en su teléfono, Gustav procedió a buscar un par de guantes, unas botas para la nieve y un gorro de lana que su madre le había regalado el invierno pasado y calentaba de maravilla.

Justo cuando se estaba calzando un par de calcetines térmicos, Georg entró por la puerta usando la copia de llaves que el baterista le había regalado, con las facciones quemadas por el frío y temblando.

—Hace un frío espantoso allá afuera, eh Gus —titiritó al dejar caer las bolsas de la compra en la entrada—. ¿Vas a salir? —Preguntó al ver a su amigo calzándose las botas y poniéndose de pie.

—El reparto de pizza está suspendido, así que voy a ir por ellas.

—Pero no tienes permiso de conducir, ni siquiera automóvil —dijo Georg, recordando el incidente del año anterior cuando Gustav golpeó su vehículo contra otro y perdió la licencia—. No pensarás caminar hasta la sucursal, ¿o sí?

—Sólo son cinco calles, volveré en un parpadeo —se encogió el baterista de hombros.

—En ese caso —se caló Georg el cuello de la chaqueta—, iremos los dos juntos. Si uno muere en la nieve, al menos el otro le dirá a la prensa.

—Nada va a morir, Georg. E incluso si llega a pasar, la familia es primero, no la prensa, por Dios—desdeñó Gustav la idea, acomodándose la bufanda en torno al cuello y avanzando hacia la puerta—. Y no quiero quejas si tienes frío, tú quisiste venir.

—Quiero ir, tsk —respondió el bajista, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y siguiendo a Gustav, quien a paso rápido, bajaba las escaleras casi a trompicones.

Una vez en la calle, el baterista entendió bien por qué Georg se venía quejando del frío. Estaba nevando de manera copiosa, no tanto como para que fuera inseguro estar en el exterior y la tormenta aún no llegaba con toda su fuerza, pero la ausencia casi total de transeúntes era una prueba inequívoca de lo poco buena que era su idea de ir a recoger comida.

—Brrr —bufó Georg, soltando bocanadas de aire caliente al frío exterior.

—Vamos, caminando se quita —comenzó a avanzar Gustav sobre la calle, con cuidado extra especial porque la acera se encontraba húmeda.

—Eso es una mentira y lo sabes, Gus —renegó Georg, soplando aire tibio en sus manos descubiertas.

—¿Saliste sin guantes? —Se escandalizó el baterista al ver las manos pálidas de su compañero de banda—. Ten, toma uno —se sacó uno de sus guantes y se lo tendió—. Al menos así estaremos iguales.

Georg pareció meditar la sugerencia, pero al cabo de unos segundos se puso el guante -el derecho- y cambió de lado en la acera, dejando así su mano descubierta junto a la desnuda de Gustav.

—Al menos así mantendremos el calor —tomó la mano del baterista y la sujetó—. Estás calientito, qué agradable.

Gustav saboreó la sensación de los dedos callosos de Georg entre los suyos, la presión del peso a su lado y el gesto, que aunque infantil, le calentaba más que su otro guante.

“Quizá es por eso que lo amo tanto”, pensó que cariño. Se preguntó si Georg haría lo mismo con Veronika, pero barrió aquel pensamiento como el viento lo hace con las nubes y durante el resto del camino, los dos caminaron muy de cerca con las manos firmemente sujetas.

 

Comieron pizza y botanas diversas, bebieron cerveza sin alcohol y un poco de vino, vieron tres películas y a eso de las tres de la mañana, cuando ya no podían más, empezaron a cabecear durante el final de Saw VI.

—Gusss —sacudió Georg a su amigo—, despierta…

—Mmm — gruñó Gustav en respuesta, moviendo los ojos por debajo de los párpados—. No dormir es mejor.

—Debes ir a tu cama.

—Déjame aquí —se envolvió Gustav en la manta que lo cubría—. Tú duerme en mi cama.

—Es tú cama, Gus. No podría quitártela, menos en Navidad —resopló Georg al intentar sentarlo, logrando al menos que el baterista despertara un poco más.

—¿Y? Tómala tú, yo estoy muy cansado para moverme de aquí.

—Bien, tú me obligaste…

Gustav no tomó en serio aquellas palabras hasta que se sintió levantado en brazos e imposibilitado de moverse, porque Georg lo había envuelto en su manta como si fuera un habano y lo llevaba sobre el hombro rumbo a su habitación.

—Idiota, ni se te ocurra dejarme caer —intentó mover los brazos, pero los tenía pegados al costado—. Georg, cuidado, ¡cuidado!

—Shhh, vas a despertar a los vecinos —lo depositó Georg con cuidado en la mano, un poco achispado por el vino y cayendo encima de él sin impacto, pero con peso.

—Georg… —Gustav logró zafar una de sus manos y apartó un par de mechones del rostro de su amigo. El bajista tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con facilidad—. ¿Quieres dormir aquí?

—¿Contigo?

—Duh… —Gustav contó los segundos antes de oír una respuesta: Uno, dos, tres…

—¿No te molesta?

—En lo absoluto —jugueteó el baterista con un mechón castaño entre sus dedos—. Sé que ese sillón es asesino y mi cama es grande. Mientras prometas no patear o babear mis almohadas, eres bienvenido.

—Justo como en los viejos tiempo —sonrió Georg al sacarse los zapatos y gatear hasta acomodarse bien en la cama. La habitación estaba caldeada deliciosamente gracias a la calefacción y apenas si era necesario taparse. Si querían, podían dormir desnudos sin saber que afuera nevaba—. Gracias.

Gustav no respondió nada. En lugar de eso, se acomodó sobre su costado e hizo que los dedos de sus pies crujieran uno a uno. —Los viejos tiempos —murmuró para sí.

Como si esa fuera la señala que esperaba, Georg se colocó detrás del baterista y le pasó un brazo por el medio, sujetándolo con ligereza pero al mismo tiempo en un gesto protector. Gustav quiso creer que era su manera de decir “Es mío, nadie lo toque”, pero eso sería mucho pedir.

Cerrando los ojos, cayó dormido sin llegar a saber que sin llegar a ser palabras tan concretas, era justamente eso en lo que Georg pensaba.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- Los doce deseos del día veintisiete.

**3.- Los doce deseos del día veintisiete.**

—Ow, ow, ow —lo despertaron a Gustav los quejidos a la siguiente mañana. Envuelto hasta las orejas con la manta que había usado la noche anterior, cayó en cuenta de un extraño bulto debajo de sus costillas, entre éstas y la cama—. Ow, mi cabeza —volvió a hablar la voz en un tono débil—. Beber vino no fue la mejor idea del mundo después de todo…

Reconociendo el dueño de aquella voz, el baterista cerró de vuelta los ojos, tratando de alargar lo más posible el momento de caer a la cruel realidad, una donde Georg se levantaría de la cama y él tendría que hacer lo mismo. Hasta entonces, bien podría disfrutar de la calidez y la cercanía que su contacto le prodigaba sin saber hasta qué punto lo afectaba.

—Mi brazo, Gus. —Crash. El final del cuento de hadas. Con desgana, el baterista se movió y así Georg pudo liberar su brazo de debajo de su cuerpo—. Augh, se siente feo. Calambres, quiero decir —se explicó el sacudir el brazo en cuestión y con torpeza le dio al baterista un golpe—. Perdón, perdón. Mi coordinación no es la mejor esta mañana.

—Nah, déjalo. Ya se rompió el encanto —masculló al apartarse las mantas de encima e ignorar el rostro de desconcierto que el bajista le daba por su comentario—. Necesito ir al baño.

Sin esperar respuesta, Gustav hizo lo suyo en el sanitario, se lavó los dientes y la cara, y mandando al cuerno su habitual rutina, se tomó cinco minutos sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro, con una toalla en el rostro cubriendo la vergüenza que sentía.

—¿Gusti? —Tocó Georg a la puerta—. ¿Todo bien? ¿Quieres un par de aspirinas? No pensé que hubieras tomado tanto anoche. ¿Te sientes tan mal?

—Estoy bien —farfulló el baterista a través de la tela, recomponiéndose poco a poco—. ¿Haces el desayuno? En un momento te alcanzo.

—Bien —dijo Georg al otro lado de la puerta y luego el ruido de sus pisadas se alejó hasta desaparecer.

Con cuidado, haciendo acopio de todo su valor, Gustav se puso en pie y se dispuso a continuar su día como si nada hubiera pasado.

 

El desayuno no tuvo nada de tradicional aquella mañana. Aprovechando que era veintisiete y al fin los comercios por la zona ya abrían con normalidad, bajaron al mercado de tres calles al norte y compraron lo que se les antojó comer. Georg una caja de cereal azucarado con premio incluido (“¡Quiero el caleidoscopio de regalo!” chillo de emoción cuando vio la promoción), mientras que Gustav se decantó por una comida más ‘madura’ en su perspectiva, eligiendo fruta fresca de temporada y granola; en el refrigerador tenía los restos de un yogurt y planeaba usarlo antes de que caducara.

—¿Compramos eso? —Señaló Georg un puesto donde vendían castañas calientes. A Gustav la boca le empezó a salivar y sólo asintió repetidas veces como un niño pequeño cuando no cree la suerte que tiene—. Espera aquí —indicó el bajista y se acercó al pequeño puesto.

El baterista no estaba nervioso de estar ahí solo. Contaba a su favor el que fuera un cliente habitual y la emoción de tener a un famoso viviendo en el barrio ya hubiera disminuido en furor.

Por si acaso, más valía prevenir que lamentar, llevaba el gorro bajo hasta la frente y el abrigo cubriéndole la boca. A Georg le había prestado unas gafas oscuras y con el cabello recogido, parecían simplemente dos amigos haciendo sus compras, nada más.

—Y nada menos —se dijo.

Georg no tardó en regresar a su lado con la bolsa de papel estraza en las manos y soplando una castaña entre los dedos para comerla.

—Huelen deliciosas —comentó el baterista, de pronto sorprendido cuando Georg partió la suya y le ofreció la mitad—. ¿Seguro?

—Claro, prueba. Si el aroma indica algo, es que saben bien.—Apenas entró en su boca, Gustav sintió como si su amor infantil a la Navidad hubiera regresado; ya no era cínico al respecto, sino amante de las fiestas como todo el mundo, todo por una castaña.

—Deliciosa… —Saboreó la pepita.

—Eso mismo pensé cuando las vi —chocó hombros el bajista, comiendo su mitad—. Mmm, gloria divina.

Para encanto de Gustav, durante el resto de su salida los dos pasaron un momento agradable. Caminando por entre la nieve aún fresca y disfrutando de una mañana con un impecable cielo azul y despejado, aún frente a ojos indiscretos, tomados de la mano como el día anterior.

 

Luego de desayunar, Georg había anunciado que era momento de jugar a algo y a falta de algo mejor, Gustav sacó una pila de cartas que los gemelos habían dejado en su departamento hacía ya tiempo atrás.

Justo cuando estaban por repartir la primera ronda, el teléfono de Gustav comenzó a vibrar en sus pantalones y luego a emitir ruido y más ruido…

—“Ich bin dein Gummibär, ich bin dein kleiner süsser bunter dicker Gummibär”—Chilló el teléfono para vergüenza de Gustav, quien tenía ese tono porque le gustaba el mentado oso verde moviendo el trasero; vergüenza incluida el que fuera una canción para niños menores de cinco años o algo así. Le parecía gracioso, ¿y qué con eso?

—No digas ni una palabra, Listing —apuntó con un dedo a su amigo, quien parecía a punto de troncharse de la risa por lo ocurrido.

—No me atrevería —dijo con una mano sobre la boca.

—Pfff. —Bufando por la interrupción, al baterista pronto se le olvidó la mala leche al ver el nombre ‘Franny’ escrito en la pantalla. Buscando un poco más de privacidad, entró a la cocina para contestar—. ¿Hola?

—Gusti —le llegó la voz al otro lado de la línea—, ¿qué tal todo? ¿Ya tiene listo el departamento? ¿Has comido bien? Mamá quiere saber si estás bien. Oh Gus, nos vamos a divertir mucho cuando yo llegue ahí… —Habló Franziska por espacio de cinco minutos sin esperar respuesta de su hermano, quien de vez en cuando intercalaba algún ‘sí’, ‘ajá’, ‘ok’ en la conversación para dejarle saber que aún la escuchaba sin que le sangraran las orejas por la rapidez de metralleta con la que le hablaba, no que a ella le importara en lo absoluto, adorando ser el hablante—. Voy a estar ahí el veintinueve en la tarde a más tardar, tomaré el taxi y estaré a eso de las seis, siete cuando mucho. Llevo un poco más equipaje del planeado, pero…

—Dale saludos a Franziska de mi parte —alzó Georg la voz desde la sala, con tan mala suerte, que la aludida alcanzó a escuchar.

—¿Es ese Georg, uh? —Inquirió; el baterista casi veía su sonrisa malévola en acción.

Gustav dijo algo por lo bajo, apenas audible, que sonó como ‘quizá’ y al instante se tuvo que apartar el auricular de la oreja por el grito de emoción que su hermana soltó. —Franziska, calma o pensaré que has hiperventilado—gruñó en la bocina—. No es como para que grites así.

—¿Qué hace en tu casa? ¡Confiésalo, Gus! ¿Ya te le declaraste? ¿Ya hicieron…?

—¡Fran! —El baterista consideró seriamente la posibilidad de terminar la llamada, apagar el teléfono y para mayor seguridad, quitarle la batería, pero en lugar de eso, se sorprendió a sí mismo respondiendo las preguntas una por una—. Terminó con Veronika y necesitaba dónde quedarse. Nada más que eso. Y sólo para aclararlo todo, no y rotundo no —siseó lo último.

—Pero me prometiste —gimoteó Franziska al otro lado de la línea— que aprovecharías la oportunidad si se presentaba.

—Casualidad de casualidades, no se ha presentado y erm, Fran, tengo que colgar… Alguien llama a la puerta y —miró alrededor buscando otra excusa plausible para decirle a su entrometida hermana—¡oh, Dios, un incendio! Si sobrevivo, me comunicaré contigo luego.

—Seguuuuro —fingió Franziska creerse la mentira—. Sea como sea, hablaré contigo pasado mañana cuando esté por llegar. Besos para ti y mi futuro cuñado.

—Eres incorregible —golpeó Gustav la pared con su frente—, pero te quiero, hermana. Cuídate.

—Igual. Ciao —colgó al fin Franziska.

—¿Dónde está el incendio? —Entró Georg a la cocina, con una mano debajo de su camiseta y al parecer rascándose el estómago; Gustav tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire antes de contestar.

—Uhm, no es nada. Ya sabes cómo es, no corta la llamada ni aunque le cueste un ojo de la cara. Viene de visita para pasar Año Nuevo conmigo y unos amigos así que…

—¿Se va a quedar aquí? —Preguntó de pronto el bajista—. Porque si es así, no quisiera molestar. Franziska no puede dormir en el sofá y no hay más camas.

—Nada de eso, Georg. No te voy a sacar del departamento sólo porque Franny va a venir. Ya nos acomodaremos. Hasta entonces, ¿qué tal si volvemos a repartir las cartas y empezamos a jugar?

—¿Repartir? —Agitó Georg las pestañas a modo de coquetería.

—No creas que no sé que arreglaste la jugada, Listing —dijo Gustav—. Se nota a leguas cuando pretendes que no nos vamos a enterar.

—Mierda —maldijo el bajista, delatándose en el proceso—. Bien, nueva partida, pero si gano…

—¿Si ganas? —Se sentó Gustav en su lugar de antes, tomando el mazo y mezclándolo de vuelta.

—Vamos a hacer esto interesante —dictaminó el bajista—, presta atención…

 

Apenas estaba bajando el sol de la tarde y aquellos dos ya estaban ebrios y fuera de las casillas de sus inhibiciones. Eso último claro, cuando al perder por tercera vez consecutiva, Gustav bebió de golpe un trago de tequila directo de la botella, algo que no hacía desde su corto periodo de rebelde adolescencia, años atrás.

—Oh Diosss, eso quema —se limpió la boca de manera torpe con el dorso de la mano—. ¡Otra partida! ¡Otra más! Esta vez, voy a ganarrr…

—Gus, Gus —lo sujetó Georg por la muñeca, devolviéndolo a su anterior posición sentado a un lado suyo, pero tirando como más fuerza de la necesaria a alguien que ya estaba más que ebrio, obteniendo así que el baterista cayera casi encima de él—. Mmm, no más.

—¿Más? —Balbuceó el baterista, abrazando a Georg por el cuello y meciéndose—. No sé, creo que puedo estar un poquitín borracho.

—Quizá yo también, ¡hic! —Hipó el bajista, sujetando a Gustav por la cintura y abrazándolo con fuerza por la espalda—. ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que beber tanto?

—Tú idea, mmm —gimió Gustav cuando las manos en su espalda tornaron sus movimientos en algo más sensual—. Eso se siente bien.

—¿Sí? ¿En serio?

—Uh-uh —jadeó el baterista, cayendo hacía atrás y llevándose a Georg consigo, quedando así tendido sobre su espalda con el bajista presionado contra su cuerpo—. Estoy biennn…

—Genial —dijo Georg, mirando a Gustav tendido bajo su cuerpo y con los ojos entreabiertos un poco húmedos y desenfocados; era más que obvio el estado de embriaguez en el que se encontraba su compañero de banda—. ¿Quieres seguir jugando? Aún puedes ganar unas partidas, quizá, si te dejo —se burló por el mal desempeño que había dado en las horas que tenían jugando.

Gustav se mordisqueó el labio inferior, demasiado cómodo en esa postura como para querer seguir jugando un estúpido juego de cartas. —Nah…

Atento a su rostro, Georg usó una de sus manos para acariciar el cabello corto de Gustav. —Sigue igual de rubio que hace años. Es increíble.

—Mamá dice lo mismo —murmuró Gustav con lentitud—. No sé por qué no se me oscurece el cabello como debería ser.

—Mejor así —sujetó el bajista un par de mechones entre los dedos—. Es bonito. ¿Sabías que sólo el once por ciento o algo así, de la población en el mundo tiene el pelo rubio naturalmente? —Enfatizó la última palabra—. Es algo así como uno de cada diez. Casi, no sé, ¿especial?

—Ahora lo sé… —Murmuró Gustav cerrando los ojos; no lo quería admitir, pero la bebida le estaba obnubilando el raciocinio y se sentía cansado.

—Siempre me gustaron más las rubias —dijo Georg de pronto, atrayendo la atención de Gustav.

—Pero Veronika… —El baterista calló de golpe, atento a como las facciones de Georg se endurecían.

—No quiero hablar de eso —rodó Georg finalmente su cuerpo de encima del de Gustav y éste lamento haber abierto su enorme bocota.

Y sin embargo… —Ella te mandó un mensaje. Tu teléfono sonó ayer y…

—Ya lo vi —exhaló el bajista aire con pesadez—. Se acabó para bien, no tengo nada más que hablar con ella.

A Gustav, la borrachera se le evaporó en un segundo. Sentándose de vuelta a pesar de lo cómodo que se encontraba acostado, extendió un brazo en dirección a Georg y presionó su hombro. —Pase lo que pase, estoy para ti.

—Lo sé, Gus. Y lo agradezco —apoyó el bajista la cabeza sobre su hombro.

 

Aquella noche no hubo película.

Georg alegó un terrible dolor de cabeza, producto de tres días bebiendo sin parar y luego de un baño con agua caliente y ponerse el pijama, se fue a acostar a la cama de Gustav luego que éste le diera un par de aspirinas para remediar futuras crudas matutinas.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres que me quede contigo? Podríamos desvelarnos y…—Todavía inseguro de dejar a su amigo solo, Georg parecía no querer ir a recostarse.

—Nah, tú descansa —lo instó el baterista, disfrutando de una taza de té tibio y hecho un ovillo en el sillón. Con los niveles de alcohol más normales que horas antes, pensaba disfrutar de un poco de tiempo a solas para reflexionar, si acaso, para decidir bien su camino—. Te hace falta un poco más de sueño. Más tarde te acompaño.

—Bien, ok —respondió el bajista, bostezando con fuerza y arrastrando los pies rumbo a la recamara que compartían.

Una vez solo, Gustav soltó un largo suspiro.

Aún rememorando el cuerpo de Georg presionado contra el suyo, la tibieza de su piel y el aroma que exudaba delicioso desde sus poros, apenas si tuvo fuerza de ánimo para mirar en su teléfono móvil el último mensaje que Franziska le había enviado apenas minutos antes.

“No olvides hacer la lista de año nuevo y tenerla lista para el intercambio :)” decía el texto.

Los grandes doce, como ellos solían llamarlo, era una tradición familiar desde que eran pequeños, donde numeraban del uno al doce como los meses del año, deseos para los siguientes trescientos sesenta y cinco días próximo a venir. Siguiendo unas reglas establecidas desde la primera vez que lo habían hecho -algo que ya ni recordaban bien en sus orígenes, pero que cumplían religiosamente cada treinta y uno de diciembre como parte de un ritual místico especial entre ellos dos a modo de confidencia- los primeros cuatro deseos tenían que ser fáciles, los siguientes cuatro difíciles pero posibles y los últimos cuatro, sin posibilidad alguna de cumplirse, pero que desearan desde el fondo del corazón, incluso si sabían que la oportunidad de que sucediera fuera menor que cero.

Armado con unas hojas en blanco y un lápiz con borrador nuevo, Gustav contempló las rayas sobre las cuales iba a escribir.

—Primero lo primero —murmuró para sí, colocando un título “Lista de doce deseos” y luego enumerando un renglón sí y otro no del uno al doce con su mejor letra, poniendo especial énfasis en las líneas rectas y los círculos redondos—. Ahora… —Golpeteó la punta contra el centro de la página, sopesando sus opciones.

Intentó recordar sus deseos del año pasado: Un par de tonterías, un par de metas y claro, el deseo de cada año: Georg. Siempre era el número doce de su lista y lo resumía todo en una sola palabra. Franziska lo entendía y cada año le sumaba puntos por su tenacidad y paciencia. Como ella también anotaba algo que jamás se le cumpliría (un unicornio, pese a la burla de Gustav) al menos el objetivo de la lista se cumplía.

—Bien, que sea rápido —gruñó con malestar, decidido a no dejarse amargar el resto de la noche sólo porque su habitual depresión decembrina lo tenía con el ánimo por los suelos.

Luego de un poco de meditación, un tanto de escribir y una pizca de humor, la lista final quedó así:

1.-Beber chocolate caliente mientras cae nieve.

2.- Armar un rompecabezas de 1000 piezas.

3.-Comprar una bicicleta nueva.

4.- Buscarle a Claudia un compañero.

5.- Viajar a USA de nuevo.

6.- Tener vacaciones en la playa. (Nudista de preferencia)

7.- Mudarme de departamento.

8.- Tatuaje nuevo.

9.-Aprender a bordar y tejer.

10.-Dejarme crecer el cabello hasta la cintura.

11.- Sacarme la lotería.

12.- Georg.

Fiel a sus costumbres, Gustav repasó el ‘Georg’ de su último deseo con la afilada punta del lápiz hasta que parecía el doble de su tamaño y volvió a suspirar, esta vez, con una melancolía que antes no conocía.

¿Realmente era sano eso? Vivir enamorado de su mejor amigo desde años atrás sólo para sentir como sus emociones subían y bajaban en una montaña rusa sin fin próximo. A esas alturas de su vida, Gustav experimentó la desazón de ser demasiado mayor como para tener un crush juvenil, aferrarse a algo imposible y mantenerse en sus trece por simple capricho.

Claro que la diferencia radicaba en que lo suyo no era un simple crush, en lo absoluto; el amaba a Georg con cada significado que la palabra amor podría entrañar. Desde años atrás, desde la más profunda desesperación hasta lo más alto del sacrificio, lo amaba y punto.

Pero incluso hasta él sabía cuándo renunciar.

Veronika podría no estar más en la vida del bajista, pero ¿y después? Gustav no estaba seguro de poder soportar si después había otra chica y luego otra. Peor sería si alguna de ellas era la definitiva. En un futuro no muy lejano Georg querría sentar cabeza, formalizar la relación, casarse, tener hijos, luego vendrían los nietos... Gustav no encajaba en aquel cuadro; su lugar sería siempre el del mejor amigo que sonríe siempre detrás de la pareja en las fotos, cuando en realidad por dentro se caía a pedazos como la pintura de una pared expuesta al sol del verano.

Incluso Gustav, con su infinita paciencia, no podía soportar la idea de un futuro como aquel.

Soltando el lápiz y las hojas en las que escribía, el baterista se cubrió el rostro con las manos y rompió a llorar en silencio, odiándose por ello.

—Idiota, no llores —se presionó los ojos con fuerza, intentando contener el río que parecía fluir de ellos. El baterista no era de los que lloraba, rara vez lo hacía y sin embargo, ahora mismo parecía incapaz de hacer algo más, si quiera de apaciguarse—. Ugh, soy patético —se limpió las mejillas repetidas veces, asombrado de lo mucho que podía llorar sin deshidratarse en el proceso. El alcohol que había bebido antes por completo fuera de su sistema con semejante llantina.

Al final, luego de largos minutos sin poder recuperar una pizca de su autocontrol, Gustav se limpió la cara con el cuello de su camiseta, decidido a no dejarse sumir en su propio pozo de desesperación. Ése no era él. En lo absoluto. No pensaba comportarse de aquella manera tan vergonzosa.

Decidido a ser más fuerte, tomó la hoja donde se encontraban sus deseos de aquel año y tachó el número doce con una larga línea de su lápiz que cortó la palabra en dos. En su lugar, colocó una nueva meta en el mismo sitio de los cuatro deseos imposibles:

12.- Olvidar a Georg.

Y al colocar el punto final en su sitio, el vacío que sentía en el estómago se desgarró desde su ombligo hasta la garganta, absorbiendo en su negrura su corazón y su dolor, dejándolo con una sensación de oscuridad que lo devoraba todo a su paso, como un agujero negro.

—Bien, lo hecho, hecho está —susurró como si aquellas palabras fueran un sello. Cansado, aunque apenas era temprano y Georg no tenía más de dos horas de haberse ido a dormir, decidió que podría hacer lo mismo.

Dobló la hoja a la mitad dos veces e indeciso dónde esconderla dado lo escaso de su mobiliario y la ausencia de escondites apropiados, volvió a doblarla una vez más antes de meterla entre el los dos cojines de su sillón, lo suficientemente a fondo como para que recuperar la lista le fuera difícil incluso a él.

Bostezó una vez más y listo para enfrentar al mundo como un hombre y no como un crío llorón, enfiló rumbo al baño, donde tomó una ducha rápida y se lavó los dientes. Después de vestirse con un pijama ligero y beber un vaso de agua en la cocina, revisó a Claudia, la única alegría de esa noche tan miserable, dormida en su caja, dentro de su caparazón.

—Gracias por hacerme compañía, cariño —la levantó y besó el duro caparazón. Como si fuera una señal de que todo saldría bien, Claudia sacó la cabeza y lo miró largos segundos con ojos perezosos antes de volverse a esconder por completo y no volver a salir. El baterista la regresó a su caja y después de cambiarle el agua y la comida, apagó la luz y caminó rumbo a su habitación a oscuras.

Cuando entró en su cuarto, lo primero que vio fue la silueta iluminada de Georg, recostado sobre su lado derecho, pero mirando al interior de la cama.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, Gustav gateó sobre su viejo colchón, poniendo especial énfasis en que los resortes no rechinaran mucho. Por desgracia para él, teniendo la gracia de un elefante sobre una copa de cristal, fue cuestión de segundos para que la respiración de Georg se tornara irregular y despertara a medias.

Una mano tibia salió de las cobijas y tanteó la zona circundante. —¿Gusti, eres tú?

—Perdón por despertarte —se metió el baterista de golpe bajo las mantas, tratando por todos los medios de calmar su acelerado pulso y dormirse—. No es nada, shhh, cierra los ojos —le habló como si se tratara de un niño pequeño que despierta en medio de la noche a causa de una terrible pesadilla.

—Estaba soñando algo —balbuceó Georg, tirando a Gustav con una mano y acercándosele al mismo tiempo—. Creo que era una pesadilla.

—¿De qué? —Sintió Gustav la suave respiración de Georg contra el cuello; el cabello le hacía cosquillas en el mentón y el calor que de él emanaba tenía el inconfundible aroma del sueño.

—Algo con… —En la oscuridad Gustav vio que Georg arrugaba la nariz, aún con los ojos cerrados, al parecer tratando de recordar—. No sé, ¿cómo se llaman esos animales con alas?

—¿Pájaros? —Tanteó Gustav con sorna, obteniendo a cambio un pellizco en el costado.

—No, esos que son insectos y vuelan… Mierda, que tienen alas transparentes y un cuerpo laaargo —alargó su propia pronunciación—. Mmm…

—¿Libélulas, quizá?

—Eso —pasó el bajista su pierna por encima de las de Gustav—. Eran unas libélulas gigantes que volaban y volaban y… Volaban… —Calló de pronto.

Gustav aspiró profundo, absorbiendo el aroma de Georg. ¿Qué importaba si por una última noche olvidaba su meta número doce y dormía así? Como si el destino le diera más razones para ello, Georg lo sujetó por completo de la cintura y alineó sus cuerpos hasta que parecieron espejos del otro.

—Buenas noches, Gusti —lo sorprendió al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, cuando todo parecía en calma de vuelta—. Mañana…

—¿Mañana qué?

—No sé, mañana te digo —y el bajista empezó a roncar.

A Gustav el labio inferior le tembló un poco; extrañaría todo eso.

Se prometió que no a partir del día siguiente, sino hasta que Georg se mudara de su departamento y consiguiera el suyo propio, empezaría a dejarse de tontas ilusiones y seguir adelante con su vida.

—Te quiero —musitó con voz diminuta, temiendo ser escuchado y al mismo tiempo deseoso de que sucediera, que todo tuviera un final épico.

Para su fortuna o desgracia, lo único que respondió a su confesión, fue un ronquido de Georg.

 

/*/*/*/*


	4. 4.- Besos del día de los inocentes.

**4.- Besos del día de los inocentes.**

 

—Se acabó, Veronika, ¡Se acabó! —Escuchó Gustav el grito que reverberó por las paredes de su departamento a una hora impropia, si es que su reloj despertador estaba en lo correcto marcando las cinco quince de la madrugada; eso tenía que ser, porque por la rendija de las cortinas, lo que se veía era oscuridad y nada más—. No quiero tener esta discusión por teléfono… No, tampoco quiero verte. Lo que pasó ya no tiene remedio… No, no intentes culparme a mí de esto… No te atrevas porque…

El baterista abrió los ojos y tendido como estaba de espaldas, contempló el techo con parsimonia, tratando de no prestar atención a lo que él sabía era Georg hablando por teléfono con Veronika. Había escuchado el teléfono sonar desde rato antes y con cada llamada ignorada del bajista, Veronika había llamado tres veces más hasta que su llamada fue respondida.

—Olvídalo, se acabó, me importa un bledo lo que hagas con el departamento. Me voy a mudar… ¿En serio? —Se escuchó la carcajada amarga de Georg haciendo eco—. ¿Y cómo pretendes según tú impedírmelo? ¡Yo soy quien paga la renta, Veronika!... No te voy a decir dónde me estoy quedando, no tengo ninguna obligación de hacerlo… ¿Estás loca? ¿Con otra mujer? No caería tan bajo…

Gustav rodó sobre su costado, usando una almohada para cubrirse la cabeza y así evitar oír más de aquella confrontación. Por mucho que su lado chismoso saliera a flote, prefería ahorrarse la amargura que el enterarse de algo innecesario supondría. Lo que más le asombraba de todo aquello era como Veronika, una mujer diminuta de sonrisa angelical, podría lograr que Georg saliera de sus casillas, siendo normalmente y en bases regulares, la persona más tranquila del mundo.

—No tengo tiempo para ti o esta tontería… Adiós, Veronika —escuchó Gustav de pronto y el silencio se instauró en su departamento.

Sopesando la posibilidad de levantarse e ir en busca de su amigo o dejarlo en paz para que recuperara la calma, fue Gustav el sorprendido cuando el colchón se movió y un cuerpo se metió bajo las mantas.

—Siento que hayas tenido que escuchar todo eso —dijo Georg de pronto, alzando la almohada que cubría el rostro del baterista y con aspecto de estar pasando una piedra por la garganta—. No quería gritar, pero ella… ¡Dios, a veces sólo siento ganas de…!

—Está bien —lo sujetó Gustav por el brazo, recibiendo de golpe la carga eléctrica que corría por el bajista—. Todos tenemos derecho a explotar de vez en cuando.

—Supongo… —Murmuró Georg, apenas convencido—. Pero es que no puedo creer el descaro con el que me pide volver, como si pudiera hacerlo, como si no hubiera pasado nada…

—Sea lo que sea que decidas, mi oferta de quedarte sigue en pie, ¿ok? —Prometió Gustav, agradecido de cómo Georg asentía y volvía a apoyar la cabeza contra la cama—. Ahora durmamos un poco más y después… Ya pensaré en algo.

—Bien —respondió Georg, buscando la mano del baterista entre las mantas y entrelazando los dedos con los suyos—. Gracias.

—Siempre.

 

Más tarde en la mañana, cuando fue una hora decente para estar despiertos sin que fuera un sacrilegio para las sagradas horas del sueño, fue que Georg tuvo la idea.

Con una espátula en una mano y supervisando que la flama no estuviera muy alta sobre el sartén en el que cocinaba los hot-cakes, de pronto sonrió. —¿Qué tal si pasamos la tarde en el parque?

—¿Qué parque? —Preguntó Gustav, sentado ante la mesa y leyendo el periódico en compañía de su sempiterna taza de café matutina.

—Ya sabes —volteó Georg la pieza que cocinaba—, el que está a un par de calles del mercado. Parece como el día ideal para salir a pasear un rato. Ya no está nevando y el cielo se ve despejado al menos por un par de horas. ¿Qué dices de mi plan?

—Digo que estás loco —sorbió el baterista de su bebida caliente—. Afuera hacen cinco grados centígrados, como mucho. Y además, ¿qué haríamos en el parque aparte de congelar nuestros traseros en las bancas?

—Vamos, Schäfer, ¿dónde está tu espíritu de aventura? —Colocó el hot-cake recién hecho y aún humeante sobre un plato, le dio una leve pasada con la espátula embadurnada de mantequilla y lo puso con una fluorita justo en la mesa, frente a Gustav—. Podemos llevar unas mantas térmicas y un galón de té caliente especiado. Puedo cocinar un par de buñuelos y —saboreó sus palabras— hasta chocolate caliente.

La mención del chocolate caliente hizo que Gustav se tensara en su asiento, recordando que en su lista de deseos había escrito que quería ver caer la nieve mientras bebía dicho brebaje. ¿Era una casualidad o…? Miró por encima de su hombro en dirección a la sala y al sillón donde había escondido la hoja, pero todo lucía igual, desde su postura, empezando por los cojines y la imagen de normalidad.

“Soy un paranoico” pensó poniendo mala cara.

—Uh, Gus, quita esa mueca —malinterpretó Georg su gesto—. Si no quieres chocolate, puede ser café, pero salgamos. Un poco de aire fresco es lo que nos hace falta para quitarnos la resaca de tres días.

Quizá fue por la mención del chocolate caliente o porque Gustav sabía que aún habría una capa decente de nieve en el parque; tal vez, si se dejaba de engañar a sí mismo por un segundo, era por Georg, pero lo cierto es que el baterista terminó accediendo sin necesidad de más ruegos.

—Bien, pero… —Alzó un dedo admonitorio en dirección al bajista, que celebraba su victoria jugando con la masa y creando figuras extrañas con ella sobre el sartén—, si me llego a enfermera por estar en el exterior con este frío, tú me vas a cuidar.

—Prometido —se llevó Georg la mano al pecho, justo sobre el corazón—. Pero antes de salir, a desayunar.

Gustav rodó los ojos queriendo aparentar fastidio, pero cuando su mirada se posó sobre las piezas de comida, no pudo más que sentir como la comisura de los labios se le alzaban al ver que Georg no sólo había creado hot-cakes con forma de Mickey Mouse, sino también de estrella, un sombrero, un hongo y lo que parecía un corazón mal formado pero reconocible.

—Mi obra maestra —le sirvió Georg a Gustav el corazón, tendiéndole la miel de maple y sonriendo a su vez—. Un poco torcido, pero ¿no dicen siempre que el arte de un autor refleja su alma atormentada o algo así?

—Algo así, Georg —dijo Gustav, de pronto no tan animado por su pieza. Decidido a no dejarse venir abajo por eso, partió el corazón en la mitad con ayuda de su tenedor y cuchillo y le dio un gran mordisco.

 

—No puedo creer que me convencieras de esto. Es más, no puedo creer que haya dicho que ‘sí’ —farfulló Gustav a dos calles de distancia de su casa y a tres del parque al que iban. Vestido como si fuera un exiliado a Siberia y esperara un crudo invierno en la tundra, iba cubierto de pies a cabeza con diferentes prendas; empezando con botas para la nieve que le llegaban a media pantorrilla por debajo del pantalón de mezclilla que cubría sus calcetines térmicos hasta la rodilla, varias capaz de camisetas, culminando con un suéter de lana -cortesía de la abuela Schäfer- tejido y un abrigo que le llegaba hasta media pierna; para finalizar, una bufanda y un gorro, sin olvidar los guantes—. Demonios, creo que ya me moquea la nariz. Lo mejor es regresar —intentó enfilar en dirección opuesta a la que iban, pero la mano de Georg, desnuda como cada vez que salían, lo sujetó por la muñeca, deslizándose entre las telas hasta tocar piel desnuda—. Brrr —se quejó Gustav del frío al contacto de los dedos congelados del bajista—. Estás helado.

—Duh, no tengo guantes y no había nada que se le pareciera en la pila que te regalaron de ropa —soltó Georg a Gustav, sólo para que éste le cubriera las manos descubiertas entre las suyas y soplara un poco de vaho sobre ellas—. Se siente bien.

—Eso espero, no quiero que pierdas ningún dedo en esta salida —volvió a soplar Gustav—. Sería una catástrofe para la banda si ya no puedes tocar el bajo.

—Eso mataría a Jost —se rió el bajista, soltándose del agarre de Gustav y pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros—. Ten ánimo, nos divertiremos.

El baterista se ahorró el decir que tenía la punta de la nariz insensible y los dedos de los pies entumecidos. —Mmm, puede ser —concedió al final.

—Ese es el ánimo, hay que ser positivos —prosiguió Georg su marcha, arrastrando a Gustav consigo.

Tal como había pronosticado antes, el clima era agradable, descontando un poco de nieve en las calles y una leve y apenas perceptible brisa que les movía los cabellos.

Para pasar desapercibidos, aquel día habían optado por un look natural, nada extravagante y gafas de sol por si acaso. Para rematar, Georg llevaba a cuestas una mochila de tamaño regular donde acarreaban consigo lo que iban a comer y beber.

—Oh, es tan bonito —exclamó el bajista con alegría, al dar vuelta en una calle y encontrar el parque tal y como lo recordaba del día anterior—. Es perfecto.

—Si tú dices —murmuró Gustav con desgana, no muy alegre de pasar su tarde en el exterior, deseando intercambiar su estancia en una fría banca por un mullido sillón dentro de la calefacción en su departamento.

Porque no le quedaba de otra, se dejó arrastrar hasta el montículo de césped más despejado y ahí fue donde Georg decidió que iban a pasar al menos unas cuantas horas.

—Déjamelo todo a mí, verás —comenzó a desempacar lo que llevaba en su mochila, asombrando a Gustav en el proceso, cuando una manta grande y varios cojines salieron de sus confines—. Lo tengo todo planeado —se detuvo Georg un segundo para guiñarle un ojo al baterista y proseguir—. Ni siquiera te preocupes de mojarte, porque la tela es impermeable.

—Wow, puntos extras por el factor sorpresa —se dejó acomodar Gustav sobre un cojín encima de la manta y con una taza miniatura de té en la mano—. Dios, ¿es canela? —Olisqueó el líquido.

—Ajá —se dejó caer Georg a su lado, colocando sobre ambos una manta térmica—. Y además —sacó de detrás de la espalda un paquete de galletas varias, que según comprobó Gustav, todas eran de sus favoritas—, sorpresa.

—Georg… ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Cuándo..? —Arqueó divertido una ceja—. ¿Por qué haces esto? No es que no lo aprecie, pero no sé, no es algo que tú harías.

—¡Ouch! —Fingió el bajista sentirse ofendido—. Eso lastimó mi ego.

—Vamos, Listing, que esto es casi… Romántico —susurró Gustav la última palabra, las orejas ardiéndole y no por el frío—. ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

Georg pareció querer soltar una carcajada. —Bien, me atrapaste. Feliz día de los inocentes.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó el baterista.

—Veintiocho de diciembre, día de los inocentes, Gus. Quería jugarte una pequeña broma, pero veo que no ha salido como esperaba, ¿me perdonas?

—¿Cuál broma? —El baterista se desinfló como un globo al decirlo—. Sabes qué, olvídalo, no quiero saber. No arruines la tarde.

—Gus, no es nada. Sólo quería traerte a una especie de cita, pensé que te reirías cuando te dieras cuenta —dijo Georg con cautela, midiendo sus palabras.

—¿Me estoy riendo acaso? —El estómago de Gustav estaba dando tumbos y para mal, como si dentro tuviera serpientes intentando abrirse camino—. Olvídalo, no estoy enojado. —Y era cierto, lo que estaba era decepcionado.

—Ven acá, Gusti —lo abrazó Georg, cuidando de no derramar el líquido que el baterista sostenía entre las manos—. Lo siento, ¿sí? Pensé que sería una buena broma, nada más. No pretendía ofenderte ni para por el estilo. Sólo un poco de diversión para los dos.

Aún confuso por todo, Gustav abrió la boca para hablar y se quedó con la intención cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo, acompañado de la música del Gummibär que se había jurado cambiar para ahorrarse vergüenzas y que había olvidado por completo.

—Debe ser Franziska —dijo al aire, sorprendiéndose cuando la pantalla señaló ‘Bill’—. No, espera… ¿Hola? —Conectó la llamada, confuso de por qué el menor de los gemelos le estaba llamando. Hasta donde él sabía, tanto Bill como Tom estaban en alguna playa tomando el sol y bebiendo daiquirís hasta caer ebrios cada tarde en la arena; que lo llamara tan de improviso era algo que se salía de la norma.

—¿Uhm, Gusti? —Escuchó al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Está Georg contigo?

—Erm, sí, ¿por? —Se extrañó el baterista de que Bill no llamara directamente al teléfono de Georg—. ¿Quieres que te lo pase?

La línea crepitó un par de segundos antes de que volviera a escucharse un sonido. —Sí, no, mejor no… Verás, es que… Va a sonar extraño, pero Veronika llamó. No sé cómo consiguió el número de Tom, pero ha llamado y sonaba histérica. Dijo que Georg estaba desaparecido y nos preguntó si estaba con nosotros, le respondí que no y entonces se puso furiosa. Luego… —Carraspeó y a Gustav el vello de la nuca se le erizó—. Está convencida de que Georg está contigo, creo que va para tu casa. ¿Están ustedes ahí?

—Gracias a Dios no —musitó Gustav.

—Ah, pues… Queríamos avisarles. Tom cree que Veronika va a ir a amenazarlos con una metralleta o algo así. Lo sé, es una idiotez, pero debiste haberla escuchado. Sonaba como una loca.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta —gruñó Gustav en respuesta—. ¿Te hablo más tarde? Ahora no es buen momento.

—Ok, y Gusti, feliz navidad.

—Igual, adiós —terminó el baterista la llamada.

—¿Paso algo? Tienes cara de que a Tom se lo comieron los tiburones —intentó bromear Georg, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de su amigo—. Oh Gus, quita esa cara, me preocupas. ¿Llamaron por alguna tontería, verdad?

—Algo así —evadió Gustav la pregunta—. Creo que deberíamos regresar.

—¿Tan temprano? Argh, pero si acabamos de llegar. ¿Tienes frío? Si es así… —Tomando el asunto en sus propias manos, Georg le quitó la pequeña taza a Gustav de las manos y sin avisar en lo absoluto, lo tumbó sobre la manta, cayendo sobre él con fuerza para derribarlo y al mismo tiempo delicadeza—. Dime dónde tienes helado y yo me encargo.

—No es eso… —Forcejeó el baterista sin éxito. Pronto Georg lo cubrió con la manta y los dos permanecieron recostados a la mitad del parque con las respiraciones agitadas y un calor agradable por todo el cuerpo—. Si alguien pasa y nos ve así, pensará que somos una pareja gay haciendo cosas sucias.

—Déjalos que piensen, se llevarán una sorpresa si nos destapan —desdeñó el bajista la posibilidad—. ¿Mejor?

Motivado por las nuevas noticias, inseguro si era o no una buena idea regresar a su departamento si es que Veronika les iba a hacer una visita sorpresa, Gustav extendió la mano y cubrió con ella la mejilla de Georg.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Inquirió con suavidad—. Si no quieres hacerlo está bien, pero… tengo que saber.

Georg cerró los ojos ante el gesto, apoyando su propia mano sobre la de Gustav y asintiendo ante su petición. —Pregunta lo que quieras, Gus.

—¿Amas a Veronika?

La pregunta hizo que Georg abriera de golpe los ojos, las pupilas dilatadas dentro de su carpa improvisada. —¿Q-Qué? —Su voz al hablar chirrió.

—Estuviste con ella dos años. ¿La amas? ¿Alguna vez la amaste?

—Gus…

—Es simple curiosidad —se quiso encoger de hombros al baterista, pero la postura en la que se encontraba se lo impedía—. La verdad, no pienso juzgarte sin importar qué digas.

Georg suspiró. —No.

Gustav exhaló aire tibio de la boca, formando un poco de vaho. —Bien —y como si aquello fuera todo lo que necesitara saber en la vida, acercó su rostro al de Georg y sin pensar más en sus acciones, lo besó en los labios con la ligereza de una mariposa al posarse sobre una flor. No, con la delicadeza de una libélula al caminar sobre el agua sin hundirse.

Tan pronto como sus bocas se encontraron, un beso corto y con la textura de sus labios resecos, Gustav retrocedió y volvió a exhalar.

Georg no dijo nada y Gustav tampoco.

Emergiendo de su guarida bajo las mantas, pasaron el resto de la tarde escondidos en aquel su refugio, bebiendo primero té y después chocolate caliente, tal como Gustav deseaba, mientras un poco de nieve caía sobre sus cabezas.

Ahí en su rincón especial, el tiempo pareció detenerse.

 

El regreso fue largo, como si caminar las calles que los separaban del parque al departamento aumentara si disminuían el paso a un ritmo casi ridículo. Tomados de la mano y sin tomar en cuenta el frío de después de anochecer, pese a que aún era temprano, Gustav y Georg entrelazaron los dedos y dieron paso tras paso en un silencio que no tenía ni una pizca de incomodidad.

—¿Qué tal si horneamos un par de bizcochos? —Sugirió de pronto Georg, tirando de Gustav contra sí y con el brazo libre sujetarle el rostro.

—¿Chocolate? —Pese a la palma helada que presionaba contra sus mejillas ardientes, el baterista no pudo sino sentir un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza.

—Yep —se inclinó esta vez Georg y reclamó sus labios en un beso de escasos segundos, pero que confirmaba el nacimiento de algo entre ellos dos—. Vamos a casa.

—Casa —repitió Gustav por lo bajo, abriendo la verja de su edificio y sacando la llave de la entrada.

Pronto estuvieron dentro del rellano y las escaleras que se mostraban frente a ellos y que conducían hasta el departamento en el quinto piso parecían eternas. Los cien escalones más largos de su vida.

Como si fueran un par de críos, corrieron por los peldaños, deseando llegar hasta el piso que compartían y hacer algo de lo que aún no estaban seguros, que era muy pronto para dar un nombre y definirlo por ello, pero sin importarles en lo absoluto.

Mala suerte que al alcanzar el quinto piso, en lugar de encontrar la planta vacía, se toparan de golpe y sin aviso con Veronika.

Veronika malhumorada y llorosa, helada hasta el tuétano y a pesar de ello, con un fuego en los ojos que parecía consumirla del mismo modo que sus lágrimas.

Aún sujetos de la mano, fue Georg quien soltó a Gustav y éste experimentó un frío interno que lo bañó de golpe en cada una de sus células.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Exigió saber Georg, la mandíbula firme y su postura defensiva con los brazos cruzados al frente.

—Es lo mismo que debería preguntarte —replicó Veronika, cubriéndose la boca con una mano temblorosa, ya fuera por nervios o por no haber fumado un cigarrillo en las últimas horas tal y como era su costumbre, muy a pesar del disgusto que esto provocaba en Georg—. No has vuelto al departamento. Me tenías preocupada…

—No voy a volver, eso ya lo dejé claro —se mostró firme el bajista—. Mis asuntos contigo están terminados.

—Georg, por favor…

—Veronika, en serio, vete. No quiero verte.

Gustav sintió que ese no era su lugar para estar, así como tampoco era necesario que escuchara nada de aquello. Murmurando un breve ‘con permiso’, se excusó y abrió su departamento con manos torpes. Quiso decirle a Georg que podía entrar cuando él quisiera, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en los de su ex novia y le pareció una intromisión de su parte hacerlo.

Apenas puso un pie dentro de su apartamento, cerró la puerta tras de sí y la discusión en el pasillo cobró intensidad.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¿Qué más quieres oír de mí? —Chillaba Veronika de tal manera que a Gustav, incluso desde el sitio en el que se encontraba, recostado en su cama y con un brazo sobre el rostro, la alcanzaba a oír—. Fui una estúpida, pero me tienes que perdonar.

—¿Tengo qué hacerlo? —Gritó Georg en respuesta—. ¿De cuándo para acá es mi jodida responsabilidad? Estás loca, si crees que eso va a pasar.

Gustav se sentó de golpe, la tarde maravillosa que él y Georg habían pasado, en segundo término.

No pudiendo soportar más de aquello, enfiló rumbo a la cocina, decidido que si no podía evadir los reproches y el griterío que hacía eco por todo el piso, al menos trataría de distraerse.

—Hey, nena —se agachó frente a la caja de Claudia, quien parecía tan alerta como él al ruido exterior y tenía sus pequeños ojos abiertos de par en par—. Lo sé, lo sé… —Acarició su cabeza parda y Claudia se dejó querer del mismo modo en que un gato lo habría hecho.

—… Haz lo que quieras —siguieron lloviendo los reproches—. Vete a la puta mierda, porque no me interesa en lo absoluto lo que hagas con tu vida. Por mí te puedes ir al infierno.

—Típico de ti, la falta de interés, la frialdad abominable, idiota. —Aquella era Veronika, que lloraba como si se estuviera ahogando con su propia lengua.

—¿Mi frialdad? ¡¿Es en serio lo que dices o es otra de tus malditas bromas?! —Aquello sonó más alto de lo normal y Gustav prestó una atención que no era suya realmente—. No juegues conmigo, Veronika. Yo no fui quien se acostó con alguien más.

—Mierda —musitó Gustav. Claudia, aún en sus manos, movió las patas en el aire hasta que el baterista la dejó de vuelta en su caja.

—¡Fue un error, sólo un error! —Lloriqueó Veronika—. Una sola vez, no puedes tirar todo a la borda por algo que sólo hice una vez. Tú tampoco eres perfecto.

—¡No, no lo soy, pero jamás te fui infiel…!

El resto de la conversación se desvaneció de la misma manera en la que había comenzado. Lo único que prevaleció fue el llanto de Veronika y su respiración entrecortada.

Anonadado por la noticia que no era de su correspondencia tener conocimiento, Gustav regresó al dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Esta vez, de verdad deseando no saber nada más.

 

—Las cosas entre ella y yo no estaban yendo por buen camino, ¿sabes? —Recostado en perpendicular a la larga cama, con la cabeza apoyada en los muslos de Gustav y sus dedos entrelazados sobre su vientre, Georg habló con voz monocorde, insensibilizado a todo.

Luego de quince minutos después de que los gritos habían cesado, el bajista entró al departamento y sin mediar palabra, había ido a buscar consuelo con Gustav. De eso hacían ya dos horas y apenas rompía el silencio en el que se había sumido.

—Fui de visita con mi familia y ella dijo que no podía venir, algo de una abuela enferma a la que tenía que visitar. Le dije que era como una tierna Caperucita Roja y me regañó por bromear con eso. Qué estúpido fui —rió con amargura—. Regresé antes porque quería sorprenderla y… La encontré en la cama con alguien más. ¿Recuerdas a Dominique?

—¿Con él? —Gustav apenas podía creerlo. Dominique era el anterior novio de Veronika, y ésta lo había dejado a él y a su noviazgo de tres años por estar con Georg. Al bajista no le gustaba mucho que su chica mantuviera una relación con su ex novio, pero ambos le habían asegurado que lo suyo se había acabado y serían sólo amigos. Algo que aparentemente no habían sido capaces de cumplir.

—Imaginarás mi cara de sorpresa cuando los vi. Las heridas en mi mano —se presionó la venda que cubría los raspones y moraduras— no fue por caerme afuera del bar, sino por golpear a Dominique. Le di hasta que me sentí asqueado de la sangre, de la situación, de todo… No sabía a dónde ir y pensé en ti, Gus. ¿Sabes por qué?

Gustav le pasó la mano por el cabello y denegó con la cabeza.

—Es porque cuando estoy contigo inexplicablemente todo es mejor. Me sentía tan mal y en lo único que podía pensar era que si estaba contigo, todo se solucionaría para bien. Y así fue —declaró al final.

—No digas tonterías —intentó incorporarse el baterista, nervioso de hacia dónde iba a todo aquello.

—No son tonterías, Gus. Es la verdad —lo sujetó Georg por las muñecas, tirando de él hasta tenerlo cerca—. Esta tarde, en el parque, ¿por qué me besaste?

El pulso de Gustav se aceleró en sus venas. —Un impulso, uno muy idiota, ¿contento? Ahora suéltame —forcejeó el baterista.

—No te creo –clavó Georg sus ojos verdes en los de Gustav y éste se estremeció al pensar en las consecuencias. Su mente daba vueltas y las manos le sudaban de nervios.

—Pensé que sería divertido –musitó al final—. Ya sabes, día de los inocentes y todo. Una broma.

La intensidad en la mirada del bajista pareció desaparecer de golpe. —¿Sólo eso?

—Exacto –mintió Gustav, seguro que al menos en ese caso, estaba salvado. Prefería mentir, porque decir la verdad podría acarrear consecuencias nefastas—. ¿Contento?

Georg pareció meditar su respuesta unos segundos y a Gustav cada uno de ellos le pareció una eternidad.

—Entonces bésame de nuevo –dijo de pronto el bajista, deslizando el agarre de la muñeca de Gustav hasta que sus manos se encontraron y sus dedos se entrelazaron entre sí—. Es día de los inocentes, ¿o no?

—No es así como funciona –balbuceó el baterista, confuso del cauce por el que ambos se estaban deslizando—. ¿P-Por qué? –Inquirió al final.

En lugar de responder, Georg usó su mano libre para tomar el rostro de Gustav y acercarlo al suyo al punto en que sus respiraciones entrecortadas chocaron contra la piel del otro.

—Cierra los ojos –indicó Georg y Gustav no necesitó de mayores instrucciones, al obedecerlo y ser bendecido con el suave molde de los labios del bajista contra los suyos.

—Ah –gimió cuando la lengua de Georg tanteó entre sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca y éste se lo permitió al instante.

El baterista saboreó el sabor único en Georg, una mezcla dulce, con el alcohol que habían bebido horas antes y una pizca a menta que hizo de la combinación un gusto único. Y a él le encantaba.

—Gusti, Gus… —Jadeó Georg en su beso conforme éste escalaba de intensidad. Al cabo de unos minutos, los dos tuvieron que separarse para tomar un poco de aire y decidir si continuaban hasta las últimas consecuencias o detenerse y fingir que no había pasado nada—. Quiero… —Dijo Georg en voz baja y con los ojos encendidos por una extraña luz; la pupila dilatada hasta que el verde de sus iris pareciera cubierto en una especie de eclipse.

Gustav respondió a su petición sin explicaciones. Deslizándose a lo largo del colchón hasta la cabecera, con un poco de incomodidad se despojó de su camiseta y luego con dedos nerviosos, tironeó de la de Georg hasta que éste alzó los brazos al aire y se dejó desvestir.

—Tenía tiempo fantaseando con esto… —Apoyó Georg la mano en el pecho liso de Gustav; ante el toque, el baterista sintió como si la piel alrededor le quemara—. No era correcto, pero no me importa.

Feliz por aquellas palabras, casi intoxicado, Gustav sujetó a Georg por el cuello y lo besó, pronto los dos rodando sobre la cama y luchando por deshacerse de los pantalones y de cualquier otra prenda de vestir que se interpusiera entre su camino.

Justo cuando Georg estaba sobre Gustav y tirando de sus bóxers hasta deslizarlos por debajo de sus caderas, se detuvo y fijó su vista en los ojos del baterista, buscando en ellos su permiso, una aprobación a lo que estaba por ocurrir entre ellos dos.

El baterista asintió una sola vez, excitado por la perspectiva de ambos desnudos y en la cama; una vez que entre los dos no hubo barreras que los separaran y Georg depositó el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, Gustav gimió por lo bajo, adorando desde ese mismo instante como la calidez del bajista se unía a la suya y la piel de todo su cuerpo era recorrida por pequeños pinchazos eléctricos.

—La luz –murmuró con la boca en el cuello de Georg, besando la zona circundante y alzando las caderas para encontrar a Georg haciendo lo mismo.

—Mmm –gimió el bajista, tanteando con la mano en dirección a la lámpara de noche. Apenas un segundo después y la habitación se bañó en las penumbras.

Gustav casi lamentó haber hecho esa petición, pero incluso en la semioscuridad, podía ver a Georg moverse encima de él gracias a la luz que entraba desde la calle a través de sus cortinas cerradas con descuido.

—Yo también –admitió en medio de un beso, sujetando el cabello de Georg y luchando por hacer el momento más duradero.

—¿Qué? –Besando todo su rostro con fervor, Georg detuvo la ondulación de sus caderas para poder tener un poco de sangre en la cabeza que le permitiera entender.

—Yo también deseaba esto –gruñó Gustav cuando la mano de Georg se deslizó entre sus vientres y sujetó su erección con delicadeza y al mismo tiempo la fuerza necesaria como para hacerlo sentir en las nubes.

—Oh, Gus…

Rodando sobre la cama y disfrutando de su primera vez juntos, ninguno escuchó el teléfono de Gustav, que dentro de los pantalones que se había quitado con prisas, sonó en repetidas ocasiones a lo largo de la noche.

 

/*/*/*/*


	5. 5.- La visita del día veintinueve.

**5.- La visita del día veintinueve.**

 

¡Toc-toc!

—Mmm… —Gruñó Gustav por lo bajo. Desnudo y envuelto entre las mantas, por una fracción de segundo, hasta consideró volver a dormir, ignorar el maldito bastardo que tocaba a su puerta con tal insistencia a una hora más que impropia y simplemente dejarse llevar de vuelta al país del sueño…

—Gus, la puerta –murmuró Georg contra su nuca, presionando su igual carente de prendas de vestir cuerpo contra el suyo y demostrándole que las erecciones matutinas seguían siendo una constante en su vida adulta como lo fueron cuando era adolescente.

De golpe, el baterista abrió los ojos, el corazón en el pecho latiéndole a mil por hora y la mente trabajando a igual ritmo, tratando de discernir si Georg, a su lado, desnudo como el día en que había nacido y presionado contra su cuerpo, era o no parte de una de sus fantasías más alocadas.

Tanteando con la única mano libre que tenía –la otra entrelazada con la del bajista en un contacto íntimo-, Gustav recorrió el brazo que lo sujetaba por la cintura hasta el hombre que conectaba con Georg y presionó con cuidado, obteniendo a cambio una risita.

—Me haces cosquillas, Gus –dijo Georg con modorra, pasando una de sus piernas por encima de los muslos de Gustav y atrayéndolo más cerca—. ¿O es tu manera de decirme que quieres algo más?

—Yo… —Se dejó Gustav rodar sobre su espalda, perdiendo el aliento en el mismo instante en que Georg lo atrapó entre sus brazos y lo besó.

—Si quieres nos lavamos los dientes y proseguimos donde lo dejamos –sugirió el bajista, al ver que Gustav apretaba los labios en una delgada línea y en lugar de cerrar los ojos ante la caricia, los dejaba abiertos y grandes, como si hubiera sido el espectador de un terrible accidente de tráfico—. Gusti, di algo –frunció Georg el ceño, temiendo lo peor ante la seriedad de su ahora amante—. ¿Es por lo de anoche? ¿Estás teniendo segundos pensamientos? Porque si es así.

—No, yo… —Balbuceó Gustav, aún en shock como para encontrar una excusa plausible a su rigidez sin explicación. Si bien ahora el sueño de sus últimos años, el anhelo que lo mantenía vivo se había cumplido, todo parecía demasiado bueno como para ser real. Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era despertar solo, en su cama, descubriendo que había tenido el sueño más maravilloso del mundo—. Estoy anonadado –dijo al fin, mordiéndose el labio inferior, aún con el sabor de Georg.

El bajista pareció meditar aquella respuesta. —¿Te arrepientes, no es así? Estás asustado y quieres fingir que no pasó nada anoche.

—No es eso, en lo absoluto… —Denegó Gustav la cabeza de lado a lado; de ser así, seguro no llevaría entre las piernas una erección que competía con la de Georg en dureza y desesperación por alivio. Tenía mil y un sentimientos en su interior, pero por seguro, ninguno de ellos era miedo, arrepentimiento o asco, como podía adivinar en la tensión que Georg parecía estar soportando.

¡TOC-TOC-TOC!

Volvió a sonar la puerta, sacándolos de su pequeño mundo y advirtiéndoles que alguien, con toda seguridad una persona que no tenía respeto por la hora, ya que eran apenas las ocho de la mañana sin ningún minuto extra, quería entrar al departamento y haría lo que fuera necesario para ello.

La primera persona que se le vino a la mente a Gustav era Veronika, si es que la discusión que ella y Georg habían mantenido en el rellano el día anterior era una prueba fiable de ello, pero al mismo tiempo la idea no encajaba del todo…

—¡Gustav Schäfer, abre la puerta a tu querida hermana mayor o sufre las consecuencias de tus actos! –Se escuchó amortiguado el grito de Franziska en la entrada del departamento.

—¡Mierda! –Apartó Gustav a Georg encima y casi lo tumbó fuera de la cama por la fuerza de su empuje—. Mierda, mierda, mierda… —Repitió en una especie de mantra, poniéndose de pie y buscando entre las prendas del suelo, las que le pertenecían—. No, no puedo usar esto –tiró los pantalones que llevaba en la mano—. Debo de usar el pijama y… ¡Mierda! –Se golpeó la frente con la mano, inclinándose sobre los cajones y buscando un par limpio de ropa interior al mismo tiempo que maldecía por lo bajo.

Divertido por el cuadro de un baterista estresado hasta su máxima expresión, Georg lo contempló por un minuto completo, conteniendo las risas detrás de su mano y seguro de que en cuanto Gustav se diera cuenta de que estaba quieto como estatua, una lluvia de estrés llovería sobre él.

Tal como lo predijo, abotonándose la camisa de su pijama, fue que los ojos de Gustav dejaron de dar vueltas como locos y se posaron en Georg, recostado en su cama, desnudo y apenas cubierto obscenamente con las sábanas enredadas que aún olían a su encuentro de la noche anterior.

—¡Georg! –Gritó al borde de un ataque cardiaco.

—¡Gustav! –Respondió el bajista, en el mismo tono pero sin la crisis inminente en su tono de voz, si acaso divertido de aquella comedia que los dos representaban—. Tranquilo, Gus, es sólo Franziska. Siéntate un momento y respira un par de veces hasta que se te pase. Si sigues así, te quedarás calvo de las preocupaciones –se acomodó mejor entre las almohadas.

—Exacto, es Franziska –chilló Gustav, recogiendo las prendas de vestir del suelo que le pertenecían a Georg y tendiéndoselas con fuerza, casi dándole en la cara con ellas—. ¡Vístete ya! –Exigió con las facciones descompuestas—. Ella vino de visita a quedarse por unos días, no a enterarse de que su hermano está en la cama con otro hombre. Dios, eso suena horrible –se sujetó la cabeza entre las dos manos—. Vamos, date prisa, ¡ya! –ordenó al bajista con urgencia.

Viendo que Gustav no bromeaba en lo absoluto, Georg se desenredó de las mantas y a Gustav casi se le formó un bulto sospechoso en los pantalones. No podía evitarlo; mucho menos cuando Georg parecía el modelo estrella de ropa interior Calvin Klein, deslizando sobre sus caderas primero al ropa interior y luego los pantaloncillos. Apenas se pasó por encima de la cabeza la camiseta, Gustav suspiró de alivio, aún con la garganta seca y el corazón palpitándole con fuerza en el pecho.

—Bien, voy a abrirle la puerta. Mientras tanto, abre una ventana y acomoda un poco la cama. Finge que te acabas de despertar –pidió, tomando aire antes de salir de la habitación.

—Pero si me acabó de despertar –murmuró Georg, un poco ofendido. Él esperaba tener en la mañana una continuación de su primera noche, no un salto de trampolín para recibir visitas y de paso fingir que nada entre ellos había pasado. Suspirando por su mala suerte, el bajista abrió la ventana tal y como Gustav le había ordenado, eliminando así el ligero aroma a sexo del ambiente.

Mientras el bajista se ocupaba de adecentar la habitación, Gustav enfilaba rumbo a la puerta, temeroso de abrirla y deseando que Franziska hubiera renunciado a su deseo de visitarlo, que sin ser su habitual yo, hubiera desistido y aplazara su visita.

Como si el destino quisiera burlarse del baterista, la puerta volvió a sonar, esta vez acompañada del timbre que raras veces parecía funcionar, y lo hizo con tal fuerza, que hasta la madera se estremeció.

—Ya voy –carraspeó antes de abrir, decidido a que si había sobrevivido la Navidad con su familia, bien podría pasar unos días con la hermana que tanto quería, incluso si ésta tenía la costumbre de llegar en los momentos menos adecuados—. ¡Franny! –Fingió una sonrisa y abrió los brazos al aire, sólo para encontrar a su hermana en el suelo y rodeada de una pila y media de basura.

Ok, no basura. Un segundo vistazo le hizo comprender que lo que él consideraba desechos de la papelera, era el contenido de la bolsa de la bolsa de mano de su hermana desparramado en el suelo.

—¡Al fin! –Gritó ésta triunfante, alzando un llavero con una única llave en él.

—¿Es esa la llave de emergencias para mi departamento que ti el año pasado? –Preguntó Gustav, alegrándose como nunca de no haber ignorado la puerta. Tarde pero segura, Franziska habría usado su propia llave y lo habría encontrado en una postura poco digna de mencionar, con probabilidad, demasiado ido como para importarle si estaba con las piernas al aire o no.

—Duh, claro que sí –empezó Franziska a meter toda clase de objetos en su bolso de mano; desde plumas hasta lo que parecía una tira de condones, para mortificación del baterista, que miró a otro lado, decidido a condonar que su hermana era una mujer adulta con una vida sexual activa incluso si a él no le parecía ni una pizca—. Como no abrías, pensé que quizá estabas en el baño o con alguien –alzó las cejas repetidas veces, sugiriendo algo sucio con ello.

—Ay Franny, creo que tienes una imaginación demasiado…

—¿Fran, eres tú? –Apareció Georg detrás de Gustav, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo, abriendo más la puerta y portando una sonrisa espléndida, a pesar de lo desarreglado de su cabello; al baterista casi se le fue toda la sangre de la cabeza—. Gustav no me dijo que fueras a venir.

—Ni a mí que tú estuvieras aquí, ¿eh? –Le guiñó un ojo a su hermano—. Así que supongo que estamos a mano.

—Bien por mí –salió Georg a recibirla, dando un breve abrazo y un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Quieres ayuda con el equipaje? –Miró a su alrededor, sorprendido de que no llevaba consigo nada más que su bolso de mano—. ¿O eres de esas chicas que viajan ligeras?

—Eso quisieras –rodó Franziska los ojos—. Dejé mis maletas en el primer piso; si las hubiera cargado hasta el segundo piso, seguro no vivía para contarlo. No sé por qué Gustav insiste vivir en este sitio sin elevador. Bien podría comprarse un departamento en un pent-house y vivir mejor.

—Mmm –gruñó Gustav—, no tienes permiso a criticarme si tu departamento no es mejor que el mío.

—Eso es, hermanito –se quitó deprisa las acusaciones de encima—, porque yo no soy una estrella de la música. Yo pago mis cuentas con mi trabajo en la oficina, no yéndome de tour por todo el mundo.

—No discutan –los interrumpió Georg, tomando la mano de Gustav y tirando de él hacía las escaleras—. Vamos, hay que traer el equipaje de Fran y no pienso hacerlo solo.

—Bien, en un segundo estamos de vuelta, Franny. Así que nada de husmear por ahí –le dijo a su hermana, quien miraba más a su mano sujeta por la de Georg que a otra cosa.

—Ajá, Gusti –respondió entrando al departamento y sonriendo para sí, deduciendo a medias entre lo que acababa de ver y lo que sospechaba.

 

—Diosss –siseó Gustav, arrastrando en cada mano y por tres pisos ya, con dos maletas repletas de viaje; al parecer, Franziska era incapaz de salir de viaje (sin importar que fuera a salir por menos de cinco días) sin llevar consigo la casa completa por piezas y completa marcada como equipaje de emergencia—, ¿pero es que trae piedras o algo así?

—No, las piedras están acá –llevaba Georg un gran bolso, resoplando con cada escalón que avanzaban.

—Espera –se detuvo Gustav antes de alcanzar su piso—. Franny es lista, tenemos que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado jamás. Si ella pregunta…

—Gus, no le voy a decir que sigo con Veronika aún, si es lo que me vas a pedir –dijo Georg con seriedad, y Gustav se sintió culpable, pero era eso precisamente lo que tenía en mente—. Si quieres, podemos mantener esto en secreto, pero… Te preguntaré antes, ¿qué somos?

—No ahora –suplicó Gustav, convencido de que lo suyo con Georg no tenía futuro, no porque él no lo quisiera así, sino porque el bajista acababa de terminar una relación de dos años y él era su amigo, un hombre por encima de todo—, por favor.

—Gustiii –gritó Franziska desde un piso arriba—, ¿aún no llegan?

—Dos pisos más –mintió Gustav en respuesta—. Georg –se dirigió al bajista, quien parecía haber perdido el brillo alegre de la mañana y lucía molesto—, lo que pasó anoche fue de improvisto, pero no lo lamento, en serio. Es sólo que… Estoy asustado –admitió al final.

—Si te soy honesto, yo también –dio Georg un paso hacia adelante y miró a Gustav a los ojos—, pero quiero intentar esto, sea lo que sea.

Al baterista se le secó la boca. –Yo también.

—Gusti, ¿qué tan difícil es subir un par de malet-…? –Bajó Franziska por las escaleras, deteniéndose de golpe ante el cuadro que tenía—. Perdón –se disculpó antes de dar media vuelta y subir los peldaños de dos en dos.

—Mierda, ¿nos vio, no es así? Joder… —Se cubrió Gustav la cara con las manos, consciente de que en cuanto entrara al departamento, su hermana lo acribillaría a preguntas hasta que le sangraran los oídos de escucharla, un panorama que para nada le convencía.

—No importa –le apartó Georg las manos de la cara, besándolo después en los labios con rapidez—. Si pregunta, le diré lo que quieras que le diga. Sólo déjame besarte otra vez –sonrió un poco.

Gustav fingió considerar la opción. –Concedido –cedió cerrando los ojos y presionando los labios de Georg contra los suyos.

Había ocasiones en los que las opciones eran Ganar vs. Ganar; ésta era una de ellas.

 

—¿En serio? –Le llegó a Gustav la voz de la sala hasta la cocina donde él se encontraba preparando un par de tazas de café—. Qué maldita, y perdona que lo diga…

—Y que lo digas, Franny –murmuró Gustav frente a la cafetera, distrayéndose de la conversación que su hermana y Georg mantenían en la sala mientras él jugaba el papel del perfecto anfitrión al llevarles café recién preparado y un tazón con galletas dulces.

Porque a fin de cuentas mentir no tenía sentido, Georg le estaba contando a Franziska su reciente rompimiento con Veronika y ésta se comportaba como la perfecta oyente, agregándole silencio a las pausas y preguntas a los puntos clave; increíble como era, Georg parecía encantado de poder contarlo todo.

Desde su pequeña casita y al parecer cumpliendo el refrán de que ‘cada mascota se parece a su dueño’, apenas el café destilado inundó con su aroma la cocina, Claudia sacó la cabeza marrón por encima de su caja y miró al baterista con sus ojos negros.

—Nada de esta porquería para ti –se inclinó Gustav para acariciarle el caparazón—. Toma un poco de lechuga –le tendió un par de tiras, que Claudia contempló con interés y que a paso de (¡valga la redundancia!) tortuga, alcanzó y procedió a masticar con calma—. Eso me gusta.

—¿Qué te gusta? –Preguntó Georg, entrando a la cocina, atraído por el aroma que emanaba de la cafetera. Aprovechándose de que Franziska estaba en la sala, abrazó a Gustav desde atrás y le besó un punto sensible detrás de la oreja que hizo al baterista arder hasta la frente.

—¡Georg! –Siseó por lo bajo, alarmado de que sus reacciones lo traicionaran—. Aquí no, Franny puede vernos.

—Está en la sala, viendo el televisor, no a nosotros, Gus –intentó Georg repetir su acción, pero el baterista se dio media vuelta y lo advirtió con una simple mirada.

—Hablo en serio.

—Yo también –replicó con su mejor cara de niño bueno—. Un beso, sólo uno y me iré.

Las aletas de la nariz de Gustav temblaron, pero como era más sencillo ceder a la tentación que luchar contra ella, terminó por aceptar. –Ok, pero sólo uno.

—Hecho –lo besó Georg con lentitud, alargando el momento en que sus labios debían separarse. Sujetándolo por la nuca con una mano, pronto su beso cobró intensidad y fue por ello que por poco fueron atrapados al no escuchar los pasos que se acercaban a la cocina.

Franziska no vio nada raro a excepción de su hermano con la cara enrojecida y a su amigo demasiado pegado a la estufa como para ser normal. —¿Chicos?

—El ca-café no tard-da en estar-r listo —tartamudeó Gustav, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Uhm, si ustedes dicen… —Salió Franziska de la cocina—. Voy a si encuentro algo de música en la radio.

—Por poco –exhaló Georg aire. Gustav, por otra parte, apenas si podía contener la risa—. ¿Casi nos atrapa y lo único que haces es reírte? –El baterista lo haló contra sí por el cuello de la camiseta—. ¿Gusti, ya te volviste loco por la tensión?

—Uh, uh, puede ser –murmuró antes de volverlo a besar, la cafetera a su lado pitando que ya había terminado.

 

—… entonces le dije: “Mira, puedo llegar antes, pero tienes que prometerme que esa fiesta vale la pena, porque si no…”, je, obviamente dijo “sí, claro” pero sé que no es tan buena –explicaba Franziska, mordisqueando galletas y bebiendo su café con dos cucharadas de crema y dos de azúcar—. Cambiar el boleto fue fácil y papá me llevó a la estación de trenes para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y listo. Heme aquí, ¡tadán! –Finalizó con emoción su relato de por qué estaba antes de lo previsto.

Gustav tenía contemplada su visita ese mismo día, pero en la tarde, después de anochecer, no cuando aún el sol consideraba temprano salir.

—¿No pudiste llamar antes por lo menos? –Inquirió el baterista, un poco adusto.

—Sí, porque francamente eso de interrumpir el sueño de otras personas debería ser el onceavo pecado capital o algo así, ¿eh, Gusti? –Le pasó Georg el brazo por encima de los hombros al baterista, quien se tensó un poco, pero al mismo tiempo intentaba actuar como si eso pasara todos los días.

—Ajá –concedió el baterista bebiendo un poco de su café con gesto vago.

—Eso me lleva a preguntar, Georg –usó Franziska su tonó meloso para preguntar—, ¿qué haces tú aquí? Dices que rompiste con Veronika, pero el departamento lo pagas tú si la memoria no me falla, ¿eh, Gusti? –Consultó con su hermano, quien sólo asintió—. ¿O por qué no un hotel?

La sonrisa de Georg no perdió ni uno sólo de sus watts de luminosidad. –No tenía a dónde ir realmente. Mi cama donde Veronika durmió con alguien más –esbozó una mueca—, no gracias. Paso. Un hotel no es caro, pero es impersonal. Y no sé, primero pensé en Gustav. No hay una razón detrás de eso, ¿verdad, Gus?

Gustav rodó los ojos con fastidio. –¿Podrían hablar entre ustedes sin tener que consultarme de por medio?

Los tres soltaron una carcajada por el comentario y pronto el tema quedó olvidado para bien.

 

—¿Estás segura que sabes bien la dirección? –Consultó Gustav a su hermana, quien viendo su reflejo en el espejo del baño y con el delineador de ojos apoyado contra su párpado inmóvil, trataba de maquillarse para la fiesta de esa noche.

—Ya te dije, Gus, que Julie y Evchen pasarán por mí, nada de qué preocuparse. Estaré antes de que vuelva a salir el sol, ni siquiera notarás que no estoy.

—Contigo dejando objetos por todas partes, lo dudo –replicó Gustav, entrando al baño y tomando asiento sobre la tapa del inodoro—. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que es seguro. Si algo te llega a pasar, no tendría cómo pagarle a mamá su primogénita.

—No exageres –se retocó Franziska el labial, haciendo una boca de pez en el proceso—. Además, Georg está aquí, ¿no? Los dos pueden encontrar maneras de divertirse, si es que me entiendes.

—Uhmmm… —Gustav pateó la puerta y ésta se entrecerró—. No digas eso, no con Georg en la casa al menos –susurró con un evidente malhumor en su voz.

—¿Crees que no noté las miradas que se estaban dando entre ustedes dos? –Se detuvo Franziska para mirar a Gustav a través del espejo y con el frasco de perfume en la mano—. Vamos, Gus. Tenme más crédito. Casi se lanzaban el uno sobre el otro en el sofá. Y no es que me fuera a quejar si lo hubieran hecho, ¿sabes?

—¿En serio? –Abrió Gustav grandes los ojos de la sorpresa y fue cuando Franziska chasqueó la lengua.

—No necesito más confirmación que ésa –dictaminó Franziska, dándose media vuelta y lista para salir por la noche—. Gusti, no te estreses sin razón. Por lo que vi, ustedes dos tienen química, siempre lo he pensado, pero necesitan trabajar más en lo que dicen y lo que hacen. Especialmente lo primero. Piensa, ¿si Georg nunca dice nada, te vs a quedar de brazos cruzados?

—Es complicado –musitó Gustav apoyando la barbilla sobre el pecho—. Él acaba de terminar con Veronika y… Eso debería bastar como excusa.

—Oh, Gusti… —Se sentó Franziska en su regazo, abrazándolo por el cuello como si lo quisiera consolar, pero haciendo de ello un cuadro extraño al ser ella quien se acurrucaba en sus piernas—. Eso es un pretexto, uno muy malo si me permites agregar.

—Franny, shhh –respondió Gustav el abrazo y sujetándola por la cintura—. Voy a pensar en lo que me dices, ¿está bien así?

—Por el momento –besó Franziska la frente de Gustav—, ¿ok?

—Ok –respondió éste.

Y cinco minutos después, cuando Georg entró al baño buscando a Franziska porque sus amigas ya habían llegado por ella, fue como encontró a los hermanos aún abrazados y susurrándose confidencias al oído.

 

El momento en que Franziska se despidió de Gustav y de Georg fue uno muy tenso, no por el adiós momentáneo, sino porque cuando se cerró la puerta y aquel par se quedó a solas, de pronto el mundo pareció girar en sentido contrario.

—Solos los dos –dijo Georg al aire, como si el hecho no fuera suficiente y requiriera de una confirmación.

—Ajá –respondió Gustav, deseando romper la tensión en el aire, pero no muy seguro de cómo.

—¿Podríamos…?

—¿Sí?

—¿Quizá…?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Tú y yo…?

Gustav se giró a ver a Georg, quien miraba un punto en la pared al tiempo que se atoraba con sus propias palabras. –Franny ya no está –dictaminó el baterista, decidido a hacerle caso a su hermana por una vez en la vida y tomar la iniciativa con el bajista—. ¿Quieres hacer algo?

—¿Algo como…? –Empezó Georg, sólo para verse silenciado por los labios de Gustav presionándose con los suyos—. Woah –exclamó apenas se separaron—, eso –murmuró correspondiendo al beso y recorriendo a Gustav con las manos, primero por la espalda y después descendiendo por las caderas.

—¿Recuerdas a…? No importa. Me regalaron un kit de aceites para masaje –gimió Gustav con los labios de Georg recorriendo su quijada en pequeños besos y mordiscos—, ¿quieres probarlo?

—No soy muy afecto a los masajes, pero por ti… —Sin mediar una palabra más, el bajista cargó a Gustav y con él a cuestas, avanzó con paso seguro rumbo a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí con el pie.

 

Resultó que si bien no era muy afecto a recibir masajes, Georg lo era al darlos. Y a muestra de ello, Gustav podía testificar con una mano sobre la Biblia… Eso si era capaz de salir del éxtasis que era tener las manos del bajista por todo su cuerpo, untadas con esencia de cítricos y recorriendo cada rincón de su piel expuesta, que para estar desnudo, era toda y sensible al tacto.

—Owww –se quejó de placer, cuando el bajista, en una técnica nunca antes vista, le hizo crujir hueso a hueso la columna, al mismo tiempo que lo besaba en la nuca con devoción. ¿Cómo era tan multitareas? Ni el mismo baterista lo sabía—. Eso es genial.

—Espera a que llegue más abajo –le susurró Georg al oído, sólo para mordisquearle el lóbulo segundos después.

—¿Abajo? –Se tensó Gustav por instinto, de pronto no tan dispuesto a yacer desnudo sobre su cama mientras dejaba a Georg hacer el resto—. ¿Por qué abajo? Me duelen más los hombros –trastabilló en búsqueda de una excusa plausible.

—Gusti, calma –se inclinó Georg sobre su amigo, recorriendo sus brazos con las manos en un largo y sensual movimiento—. No haré nada que tú no quieras, si es lo que temes.

—Lo que temo es que me quieras tocar el trasero –barbotaron las palabras de la boca de Gustav y éste se sintió al borde del desmayo apenas las pronunció—. Lo siento, es que esto del sexo gay es confuso para mí –confesó a medias.

La verdad es que Gustav podría con facilidad ser considerado heterosexual. Sus únicas parejas sexuales habían sido mujeres, todas y cada una de ellas sin excepción, siendo femeninas y tiernas; sin ir más lejos, su última novia de más de un mes había sido una preciosura de cabello largo y suave, con voz dulce y carácter tierno que cuando tomaba más de un poco, se comportaba como un duende embriagado con néctar dulce.

La única excepción en su historial, era Georg, tan varonil como se podía con su barba de días y la manía de eructar para dejarle saber a todos que la comida le gustaba.

Y es que si Gustav era honesto consigo mismo, su atracción por Georg iba más allá de lo físico, lo suyo era un enamoramiento que al jamás haber pasado de la etapa platónica hasta entonces y por lo mismo carecía de puntos de referencia por los cuales guiarse.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Inquirió Gustav cuando Georg hizo una pausa en su masaje y se tendió a su lado.

—Supongo… —Le pasó el bajista una pierna por encima de las suyas.

—Uhm, verás… ¿Te sientes atraído por mí? –Preguntó Gustav, hundiendo la cara en la almohada sobre la que descansaba—. Es decir, no enamorado o algo así, no te preocupes, sólo… Digo… ¿Atracción, quizá?

Georg suspiró a un lado con fuerza. –Vamos, Gus. ¿Crees que haría esto contigo sin sentirme atraído por ti? Sé que es pronto para hablar de cursilerías, pero me gustas y mucho. Mientras me lo permitas, quiero seguir a tu lado y ver a dónde nos lleva esto.

—¿Esto? –Repitió Gustav la palabra, de un algún modo decepcionado.

—Gusti, quita esa cara de tristeza –lo besó Georg en el hombro—. No te sienta en lo absoluto.

—Ni siquiera me puedes ver la cara, duh –el baterista presionó el rostro con más fuerza contra la almohada.

—Pero te conozco bien –dictaminó Georg—, y sé que ahora mismo tienes una expresión de cachorro apaleado a la hora de la cena.

Gustav arrugó la nariz y giró la cabeza para enfrentarse con Georg, quien divertido, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —¿Cachorro apaleado, en serio, Listing?

Decidido a no dejar que su conversación discurriera por caminos menos placenteros, como respuesta, Georg se limitó a cambiar de tema. –Te propongo un trato interesante…

Gustav arqueó una ceja, dejándose acomodar sobre su espalda y con Georg entre sus piernas, inclinado sobre su regazo y con un gesto travieso.

—Voy probar algo nuevo y si te gusta, me dejas continuar… —Gustav iba a preguntar qué era eso nuevo, pero en lugar de palabras coherentes, de sus labios lo único que salió fue un gemido ronco cuando Georg sujetó su miembro con una mano y sin más preámbulo, le pasó la lengua sobre el glande—. Mmm –saboreó alrededor de la sensible piel, su aliento enviando oleadas de placer por toda la zona de la entrepierna—, tomaré eso como una crítica positiva.

—N-No tienes que hacer eso –tartamudeó el baterista, intentando incorporarse en sus codos y fallando por completo cuando Georg se dejó de preliminares y lo succionó con los labios—. Ah-h –jadeó y la cabeza se le desplomó sin fuerzas sobre el colchón.

Con un brillo en los ojos, Georg prosiguió. Usando la boca y probando sus límites tomando cada vez un poco más, pronto usó las manos para ayudarse, masajeando los testículos de Gustav y comprobando extasiado lo sensible que era en aquella zona.

Lamiendo a lo largo de su erección, besó el frenillo y volvió a introducirse el miembro en la boca, probando por completo un sabor nuevo pero no por ello desagradable. Sabía a Gustav de una manera en la que no era capaz de explicarse sin sonar como un idiota o un pervertido; quizá ambas.

—Sabes bien –se detuvo por un segundo, masturbando con la mano al baterista que parecía incapaz de formular una respuesta coherente.

Sin esperar más, Georg se volvió a inclinar sobre el regazo de Gustav y sujetando su pene desde la base, trabajó con el resto usando la lengua y la boca, extrañado de no haberlo intentado antes.

—G-Georg, mmm-ah, voy a… ¡Ah! –Exclamó el baterista, abochornándose por completo ante la poca resistencia y corriéndose, para su angustia, en la boca de Georg—. Perdón, perdón, perdón –repitió varias veces a modo de mantra, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—Vamos, Gusti –avanzó en cuatro patas Georg sobre su cuerpo—, fue bueno para mí también.

—¿Bromeas? Porque acabo de… ¡Ohmph! –Se calló el baterista cuando un par de labios húmedos y turgentes se presionaron contra los suyos en un beso—. Sabes a…

—A ti. Sabe bien, te lo dije –profundizó Georg el beso, compartiendo con Gustav un sabor que no tenía nada de malo como en un principio el miedo le había hecho pensar—. Y me gusta.

Pronto Gustav lo comprobó a su manera, arrodillándose al pie de la cama, entre las piernas de Georg y con una mano gentil sobre su cabeza, no presionándolo, sino dándole ánimos a continuar.

Algo que por descontado, el baterista hizo con gusto.

 

/*/*/*/*


	6. 6.- La catástrofe del día treinta.

**6.- La catástrofe del día treinta.**

 

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado pronto para Georg y para Gustav, quienes besándose lánguidamente en un éxtasis post-orgásmico, apenas si escucharon la puerta del departamento abrirse y las risas histéricas de una Franziska, que a juzgar por la torpeza con la que golpeaba los muebles y las paredes, o cualquier superficie que se le cruzara de frente y sin aviso, iba tan ebria como un marinero en tierra firme durante su día libre.

Sintiendo como Gustav se tensaba en su abrazo, Georg lo tranquilizó. –Shhh, nada de pánico. Cerré la puerta con el pasador, es imposible que pueda abrirla a menos que tenga una sierra eléctrica.

—¡Oh, mierda! –Les llegó la exclamación desde afuera de la habitación, probablemente desde la sala, donde Gustav tenía un par de fotografías enmarcadas sobre la mesa de entrada y que a juzgar por el ruido de cristal roto, pertenecían al pasado. Luego, más risas.

—Creo que mejor voy a ver qué pasa antes de que Franny acabe con mi decoración –se apartó Gustav de Georg, rodando fuera del cálido abrazo en el que se encontraba para ir a cuidar de su ebria hermana mayor. Algo en aquel cuadro no encajaba.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? Varios años de cuidar a los gemelos me han enseñado mucho de cómo lidiar con idiotas ebrios.

—¡Hey! Es mi hermana de la que hablas –replicó Gustav, buscando en el suelo sus bóxers de la noche anterior—. ¿O es que quieres iniciar una pelea? –Se inclinó por el borde del colchón, pasando los pies por las mangas de su ropa interior. En tal postura, Georg sólo atinó a tocarle con descaro el trasero—. ¡Georg Listing!

—Me estabas tentando con él, admítelo –se arrodilló Georg sobre el colchón, desnudo como el día en el que había nacido; a Gustav el detalle no le pasó inadvertido y casi deseó que Franziska colapsara en uno de los sillones y le permitiera seguir, pero…

¡Crash! Sonó un estruendo al otro lado de la puerta y fue más que evidente que aquella fantasía no se iba a cumplir, al menos esa mañana.

—Vístete –se pasó el baterista la camiseta por encima de la cabeza— y sal. Franny puede ser un poco tozuda cuando está ebria, pero nada serio.

—Ok –consintió Georg, recopilando sus prendas de la noche anterior y vistiéndose lo más rápido posible.

Mientras tanto, Gustav abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Franziska sosteniendo al revés a Claudia, quien movía las patas en el aire como histérica, a toda la velocidad que su lento ser podía.

—Franny, Claudia no es un juguete –se la quitó de las manos con delicadeza, girándola para que estuviera en su posición correcta. Como si supiera que al fin estaba a salvo, Claudia se tranquilizó al punto en que parecía congelada en su posición actual—. ¿Te divertiste anoche?

—Anoche, hoy, mañana también –rió Franziska con desparpajo, arrastrando la lengua en el proceso y convirtiendo su frase en un amasijo sin mucha cohesión.

—Creo que celebraste el año nuevo por adelantado –intentó Gustav sujetarla por un brazo, pero Franziska era demasiado rápida incluso en su estado y terminó saltando sobre el sofá en un giro aeróbico que quizá estando sobria, le habría ocasionado por lo menos un buen golpe—. Franny, quieta.

—Buh, Gusti-Pooh no es divertido –cedió Franziska con un gran puchero en el rostro.

—Gusti-Pooh dormía cuando llegaste, Gusti-Pooh quiere volver a dormir, así que… —Se la echó encima del hombro con facilidad, ignorando las cosquillas que intentaba hacerle para avanzar rumbo a su habitación y encontrarse con Georg a la mitad del camino, vestido y con aspecto de ir en su rescate.

—¿Le vas a dar nuestra cama? –Preguntó Georg en susurros, viendo con tristeza como el baterista depositaba a su hermana sobre las mantas y ésta caía dormida como golpeada por un mazo. Adiós a sus oportunidades de continuar en lo que estaban antes de la llegada de Franziska—. ¡Gusss!

—No puedo dejarla en el sofá, así que… Lo siento –se disculpó Gustav, sacándole a su hermana las botas de tacón alto que llevaba puestas y cubriéndola con las mantas—. Vivirás.

Georg se presionó el bulto de la entrepierna con una mueca. –Probablemente.

—Te lo compensaré, ¿sí? –Pegó Gustav su cuerpo al de Georg, haciendo que sus erecciones igual de firmes se rozaran a través de la tela—. Sé lo que se siente, pero con Franny en la casa, siento que es peor que hacerlo en la cama de mis padres.

—Argh, qué desagradable –se estremeció el bajista ante la idea—. Es lo más poco sexy que he oído en meses. Vas a tener que compensármelo de alguna manera.

Por instinto, Gustav se llevó ambas manos al trasero, como si quisiera protegerlo y en cierta manera así era…

—Oh, no, Gusti, no eso –lo besó en los labios con un suave toque—. Sin presiones, ¿de acuerdo?

Gustav asintió con la timidez de una virgen al mismo tiempo que Franziska roncaba con toda la potencia de sus pulmones y arruinaba el momento. –Ugh, vaya manera de romper el encanto –rió Georg por lo bajo, acompañado de Gustav, quien cambió de expresión de un segundo para otro—. Dejémosla dormir. Si te interesa, puedo hacer desayuno y disfrutar de la tranquilidad antes de que despierte de vuelta con una resaca que nos hará sufrir a nosotros también.

—Bien. Adelántate –indicó Gustav—, quiero sólo dejarle las aspirinas a la mano.

Intercambiando un último beso en los labios, Georg salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina y apenas desapareció de su vista, Gustav soltó un suspiro largo y cansado, como el de quien se quita un enorme peso de encima de los hombros; algo que en su caso, era cierto.

Y es que la noche anterior a él y a Georg se les habían ido un poco las cosas fuera de las manos… Concretamente, la mano de Georg en el trasero de Gustav.

Sólo de recordarlo y el baterista sintió como un calor en el bajo vientre le recorría el sistema nervioso por cada terminación y explotaba como volcán en sus mejillas.

—Tranquilo, Schäfer, pareces colegiala –se reprimió apenas moviendo los labios. Quería ser más maduro al respecto, tratar los demás del sexo como cualquier adulto normal en sus veintes, pero lo cierto era que apenas podía imaginar a Georg desnudo cuando un calor agradable le calentaba la piel y lo tenía tembloroso como una virgen a punto de pasar por el trance de la primera vez—. Soy patético.

La idea de llevar el asunto más lejos con Georg no era tan complicada y aunque lo suyo apenas tenía un par de días en marcha, iba de maravilla. El bajista tenía una manera tan sencilla de agregar erotismo en su ‘relación’, que de alguna manera, Gustav apenas si había sentido el cambio.

La noche anterior había dado su primera mamada y se había sentido bien, o algo así. La experiencia había resultado ser menos aterradora que en su cabeza y si bien no se creía capaz de practicarle sexo oral a cualquiera que se le cruzara por el camino, sí podría volver a hacerlo con Georg. Y con gusto.

El único inconveniente, se recordó Gustav al buscar en su mesa de noche por las aspirinas que le iba a dejar a Franziska a la mano, era la rapidez con la que todo avanzaba. Georg no tenía ni una semana de haber roto con Veronika, de estar viviendo en su departamento… ¡Si apenas dos días antes habían intercambiado su primer beso! Y no era como si fueran un par de extraños, pero…

También la noche anterior Gustav había roto la marca de ‘sus primeras veces’ al dejar que Georg le convenciera de probar ‘algo nuevo’, que resultó ser un dedo en un lugar que nunca antes había imaginado, fuera digno de hacerse. El baterista no era idiota, sabía cómo funcionaba el sexo anal por verlo en algún porno, pero la idea no le atraía tanto como la manera tradicional. Gran desventaja que él y Georg fueran hombres y por lo tanto sólo les quedara un camino si es que estaban dispuestos a proseguir con su curiosidad.

Siendo honesto consigo mismo, Gustav estaba seguro de que así sería y la idea, si bien no le producía repulsión, sí lo aterraba hasta la médula.

“No puedo creer que esté pensando en hacer eso con Georg estando en la misma habitación donde mi hermana mayor duerme”, pensó con burla interna, dando al mismo tiempo con el frasco de aspirinas y dejándolo sobre su mesita de noche a la vista de Franziska.

Con el ánimo lúgubre, Gustav casi ni podía creer que sus deseos se fueran por un camino que jamás antes había considerado transitar. ¿Qué se sentiría? ¿Sería tan placentero como se rumoraba gracias a la próstata o sería doloroso e incómodo? El baterista jamás se había tocado a sí mismo ahí, pero de pronto la idea parecía seducirlo con un cierto encanto malsano del que se tenía que deshacer de la única manera que conocía como posible: Experimentando por su propia cuenta.

Fue así como Georg lo encontró, cuando quince minutos después y a punto de servir el desayuno fue a buscarlo, rojo de la cara y con aspecto de estar pensando en la cura de la hambruna mundial.

—¿Gus? –Lo tocó en el hombro, haciéndolo saltar en su lugar.

—Dios santo, me asustaste –se llevó el baterista una mano al pecho.

—Te tardaste bastante –se explicó Georg— y vine para asegurarme de que Franziska no se hubiera vomitado encima o algo peor…

—Nah, sólo… Estaba pensando un poco –miró Gustav hacia abajo, delatándose al instante.

—¿Es sobre nosotros, no es así? Estás teniendo segundos pensamientos y te arrepientes de lo que pasó anoche –adivinó Georg a medias, porque si bien el baterista tenía dudas, también tenía deseo de seguir adelante.

—No es eso –denegó Gustav con la cabeza—. Pero hablemos en la cocina. No quiero que Franny despierte con esta conversación.

Aún con miedo al rechazo, el bajista cedió, reprimiendo el impulso de entrelazar sus dedos con los de Gustav y en lugar de ello, guiando el camino hacia la cocina.

Una vez sentados frente a la mesa y con el desayuno del día sobre sus platos, pan francés con miel de maple, la charla superficial dio paso a algo más.

—¿Y bien? –Quiso saber Georg, al ver que Gustav rehuía su mirada y se sonrojaba cada vez que sus ojos coincidían aunque fuera por una fracción de segundo—. Estás actuando raro. Si es por algo que pasó anoche, me disculpo.

—No es por eso, o sí, pero no… —Se ahogó Gustav con los nervios. ¿Cómo explicarle a Georg que la causa de sus nervios era no lo que habían hecho, sino lo que probablemente harían, a ese paso, antes de que el año terminara? Tarea en cierto modo complicada, porque ya era treinta y tenían menos de cuarenta y ocho horas. Una cantidad, que si era honesto consigo mismo por una vez, sería más que suficiente para consumar el acto…

—Gus, te estás poniendo como tomate –señaló Georg—. ¿Tienes fiebre?

—Uhm, no.

—Ok. Sólo responde… ¿Es por algo que yo hice? –La cabeza del baterista se movió de lado a lado y Georg pudo sentir como el peso que se había postrado en su pecho se tornaba más ligero—. Bien, entonces no me preocuparé más, pero si necesitas hablar con alguien, aquí estoy yo, ¿de acuerdo?

Gustav tomó la mano que el bajista le ofrecía y decidido a no arruinar lo que apuntaba a ser una buena mañana, mandó a volar los pensamientos que lo tenían así.

Compartir con Georg un beso sabor a maple por encima de sus platos a medio comer valía más la pena que cualquier preocupación presente o futura.

 

Con la perspectiva de una tarde en silencio si se quedaban en el departamento (Franziska solía despertarse de un pésimo humor cuando estaba en proceso de curarse los excesos del alcohol y alguien la sacaba de su proceso de sanación), Georg terminó sugiriendo salir de compras y traer lo necesario para una cena digna de año nuevo. Gustav no estaba muy seguro de ello, consistiendo su recetario personal en platillos que no requerían más de quince minutos en el microondas, sino es que cinco sobre la estufa, pero el bajista lo mandó callar con un par de besos en los sitios adecuados y terminó ganando una batalla que apenas comenzaba.

—Déjamelo todo a mí –declaro ufano—. Los últimos dos años ayudé a mi madre a preparar la cena de Navidad, no puede ser tan difícil. Sólo necesitamos mirar la receta en internet y voilá.

Y así fue como Gustav terminó comprando los ingredientes necesarios, de mano de Georg, los dos pasando un par de horas fuera del departamento y divirtiéndose en el proceso.

Luego de un pequeño pero acalorado debate, decidieron que lo más conveniente sería cenar pavo a la orange y con eso en mente, compraron una pieza de tamaño mediano y los ingredientes necesarios para que el sabor fuera digno de recordarse.

De postre, porque con los ánimos renovados Gustav quería darle uso a su horno, una caja de harina para pastel que sólo requería se le agregara leche y huevos. También un poco de crema, bombones y una lata de frutas en almíbar para un postre que Franziska solía preparar años atrás.

—Creo que al final seremos tú y yo –arrugó Gustav la nariz ante el primer copo de nieve del día, justo cuando salían del supermercado y una ráfaga de aire frío los cubría—. Franny planeaba celebrar Año Nuevo con unas amigas suyas, así que quizá coma y se vaya antes de medianoche.

—Haga lo que haga, no pasa nada mientras estés conmigo –chocó Georg hombros con el baterista, divertido de cómo un par de palabras lograban tenerlo con un saludable sonrosado en las mejillas.

—Cursi –rebatió Gustav, acelerando el paso. La nieve apenas comenzaba a caer, pero el frío cortaba la respiración del mismo modo que un puñetazo helado en el estómago.

—Uh-uh. –Cada uno con una bolsa de la compra en una mano y sujetos de la que les quedaba libres, avanzaron con cuidado sobre la resbalosa acera. Sin decirlo en voz alta, pero sintiéndose como pareja por primera vez.

 

Apenas entraron de regreso al departamento y dos cosas los recibieron. La primera fue el tibio calor de la calefacción; y la segunda, Franziska, que recién salida de bañar y envuelta en una de las batas nuevas que Gustav había conseguido esa Navidad, yacía en estado semi catatónico sobre el sofá.

—Me mueeerooo –lloriqueó apartándose el brazo de encima de los ojos y exudando lástima a su alrededor para cualquiera que quisiera tenerle compasión—. La cabeza me está matando y las luces… ¡Oh, las luces son tan brillantes! –Gimió de dolor, en parte honesto y en parte fingido porque adoraba cuando Gustav jugaba a la enfermera con ella.

—Franny, te di aspirinas. Si eso no hace nada por ti, yo no podré hacer más –la ignoró el baterista, quitándose la bufanda del cuello y estremeciéndose de gusto por la agradable temperatura que reinaba en el interior su departamento. Nada como salir al exterior a finales de diciembre para apreciar las pequeñas comodidades de la vida diaria, como tener calefacción y un techo sin agujeros bajo el qué vivir—. Además –le recordó con un cierto tono de reproche—, ya sabes por experiencia lo que es una resaca. Nadie te apuró con esos tragos de vodka que bebiste.

—¡Gustiii! –Se hizo Franziska un ovillo en el sillón como si fuera un gatito.

—Yo voy a dejar esto en la cocina –se excusó Georg, divertido de cómo se desenvolvían Gustav y su hermana, pero deseoso de poner el pavo en el fregadero, flotando en agua tibia.

—¿Qué compraron? –Preguntó Franziska, de pronto ya no tan afectada por la cruda realidad que la golpeaba—. Y espero que sea algo de comer porque me muero de hambre…

—Vamos a cocinar pavo para mañana y un par de platillos –levantó Gustav las piernas de su hermana del sillón y se sentó en ese lugar—. Georg insistió en cocinar, ¿así que por qué no tomarle la palabra?

—¿Estoy invitada? –Fingió Franziska un tono de niña pequeña.

—Déjame pensarlo… ¡Ow, claro que sí, caray! –Resopló Gustav cuando su hermana le presionó los pies contra el estómago en una jugada que no llevaba a cabo desde que era un par de críos y su madre aún tenía que separarlos por la fuerza—. Pero pensé que ibas a salir.

—Y voy a hacerlo –se incorporó Franziska desde su sitio, alzando los brazos al aire al estirarse y logrando que la camiseta que llevaba puesta se le subiera por encima del ombligo, para mortificación de Gustav, quien siempre veía en su hermana la inocencia de la niñez y le gustaba mantener esa imagen en si cabeza—. Pero también quiero pasar un rato contigo. Dejarte solo en noche vieja no es lo que se considera un gesto de buena hermana mayor, ¿sabes?

—Georg va a estar conmigo. No estaré solo –murmuró Gustav por lo bajo, tomando uno de los pies de su hermana y haciéndole cosquillas en la planta.

—Deja –lo amonestó ésta con una risita—. Sé que no estarás solo, pero ¿qué clase de monstruo sería si no pasara un rato con ustedes, chicos? Un par de brindis y entonces podré ir a la fiesta de Evchen con la conciencia tranquila.

—Ni te molestes –le gritó Georg desde la cocina, entre el ruido de las cacerolas—, sé que cuando regreses, esa consciencia tuya estará sucia como el cochambre.

Franziska fingió indignación llevándose la mano al pecho, justo sobre el corazón. –Georg Listing, espero que te retractes de tus palabras.

—¿O es que me equivoco? –Chanceó Georg de la cocina.

—Hey, basta los dos. Pelean como dos viejas vecinas –se levantó Gustav de golpe, estirándose a su vez y escuchando con agrado cómo los huesos de la espalda y los hombros le tronaban.

—Perdón, Gusti –recibió una respuesta a coro por parte del bajista y su hermana.

—Mejor. Y si me disculpan… —Enfiló rumbo a su habitación—. Quiero tomar un baño. Necesito un baño.

Mientras en la sala Franziska y Georg conversaban, el baterista se dedicó a buscar un par de pijamas viejos en su armario y una toalla. El salir cuando el clima estaba por debajo de cero le había dejado un frío interno que estaba seguro se le quitaría con un bien merecido baño en agua caliente.

Si le sumaba a eso unos calcetines de lana y una taza de té de canela para agarrar calor, estaba seguro que la picazón en la nariz y la garganta desaparecerían. No quería pasar el cambio de año con resfriado o algo peor.

—¿Gus? –Entró Georg al cuarto que compartían y Gustav lo miró por encima del hombro—. Ya puse tu toalla sobre el radiador para que esté calientita.

—Gracias –sonrió Gustav desde el fondo del corazón, maravillado por las pequeñas atenciones que Georg solía tener en los momentos más inesperados. Ya fuera la toalla o prepararle su café matutino, siempre resultaba ser algo que le arrancaba un sentimiento suave y cálido del alma.

—Mientras tanto… Voy a ver si Franziska quiere comer algo. Dice que no vomitó, pero nada para curar la resaca como un poco de pan y mucha agua.

—Yep –asintió el baterista, con un bulto de ropa bajo el brazo.

—Disfruta tu baño –lo abrazó Georg de pronto por detrás, besándole detrás de la oreja derecha y soltando un suspiro leve pero perceptible—. Te quiero, Gus.

Aquel repentino gesto de amor hizo que el baterista viera estrellas en el horizonte por una fracción de segundo. –Yo también.

—Eso me gusta –le quitó hierro el bajista, dándole una palmada en el trasero a Gustav y haciendo que éste soltara un chillido poco varonil—. No olvides pasarte el jabón por todas las zonas donde la luz del sol no llegue –le guiñó un ojo a un muy incrédulo Gustav.

—Te diría que te encargues tú de esas zonas, pero…

—Franziska, lo sé…

Y como si la aludida supiera que hablaban de ella, soltó un quejido monumental que reverberó por las paredes del departamento.

A Gustav no le quedó de otra que tomar su baño a solas y tallarse su zonas oscuras sin ayuda.

 

El baño del departamento de Gustav era pequeño y estrecho; ‘acogedor’ en palabras de la agente de bienes raíces que se lo había recomendado, pero a Gustav le gustaba no por su diminuto tamaño, sino por el hecho de que a pesar de sus imperfecciones, contaba con una pequeña tina en la zona de la regadera. Apenas si era considerada como tal con su metro y veinte por ochenta centímetros, sumado eso a los sesenta de altura, pero a Gustav le gustaba.

Abriendo la llave del agua caliente al máximo y esperando a que la tina se llenara, el baterista se despojó de sus prendas de vestir una a una, mirándose en el espejo que colgaba sobre el lavábamos y pensando al mismo tiempo en qué vería Georg de él que le convencía de besarlo y algo más…

Decidido a no arruinarse la hora en el baño, Gustav revisó en el gabinete de las medicinas y fingiendo una indiferencia con la que en realidad no contaba, extrajo un pequeño frasco con lubricante que en alguna ocasión había adquirido por curiosidad y jamás había llegado a utilizar.

“No es nada de qué avergonzarse”, se repitió un par de veces, al romper el sello y tirar la etiqueta al bote de la basura. Decidido a no desperdiciar tiempo ni agua caliente, cerró las llaves y con cuidado, metió un pie y luego otro a la tina rebosante de agua y vapor.

—Ahhh… —Gimió de gusto cuando el agua lo rodeó hasta la altura del pecho y extendió las piernas sentado en la base de su tina. El mundo podía dejar de girar si quería, él estaba en la gloria.

Pero un buen baño no lo era todo en la vida, así que en cuanto sintió la tensión abandonar sus adoloridos músculos, se incorporó a medias, dejando sólo las pies en el agua, sentándose en el borde de la tina y afianzando su posición apoyando el trasero en la parte más gruesa.

Con manos temblorosas pero seguro de que quería probarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, el baterista abrió el pequeño frasco de lubricante con un sonoro ‘plop’ y extendió una tira brillante del líquido viscoso sobre su dedo índice.

—Uh… —Miró al techo, al tiempo que dirigía su mano y el dedo en cuestión, hacia su espalda y luego más abajo. Con más terquedad que verdadero deseo, el baterista presionó la punta de su dedo en el último hueso de la espalda y descendió hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

Hasta ese entonces, Gustav jamás había considerado que un orificio de su cuerpo al que no le dedicaba más que higiene pudiera causarle tanta curiosidad, pero así era. En cuanto la punta de su dedo tocó aquel pequeño bulto de carne, las rodillas le comenzaron a temblar y consideró renunciar, al menos por el bien de su hombría.

—Y una mierda –murmuró para sí, convencido de que la hombría no tenía nada que ver con buscar nuevas maneras de conseguir placer. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Gustav presionó un poco contra su abertura y el dedo en cuestión, se deslizó con una facilidad que para nada asociaba con la idea. De primera mano, creía que el dolor sería tan acuciante que chillaría de dolor, pero en lugar de ello, el baterista descubrió que si bien la sensación ondulaba entre extraña y tirante, no era doloroso en lo absoluto.

Moviendo el dedo de adelante hacia atrás, pronto comenzó a jadear y el agua que lo rodeaba a moverse. Extrayendo el digito de su cuerpo, colocó un poco más de lubricante sobre el dedo medio y apretando los dientes, probó resistencia con dos dedos. Fue más difícil hacer que su cuerpo los aceptara, pero pronto se vio recompensado con la sensación de plenitud más extraña que en su vida hubiera experimentado.

El cuerpo entero se le cubrió de una fina capa de sudor cuando un movimiento experimental rozó contra un pequeño bulto y la onda electrizante que lo recorrió por completo lo hizo ver fogonazos de luz blanca.

—Diosss, debí de haber probado esto antes –murmuró presionando la mejilla ardiente contra los fríos azulejos que recubrían las paredes del baño.

Entre sus piernas, Gustav ostentaba una orgullosa erección que hablaba por sí sola de lo mucho que le gustaba la nueva faceta aventurera de su dueño. Sin pensárselo mucho, el baterista rodeó su pene con la mano libre y presionó con poca fuerza, obteniendo así un placentero peso en la base de los testículos.

Decidido a correrse así, Gustav pronto encontró un ritmo adecuado, presionando sus dedos dentro de sí mismo al tiempo que se masturbaba con rapidez.

Con un último tirón de su pene, el baterista se vino con fuerza sobre la turbulenta agua de la bañera.

—Mmm –exhaló Gustav, sensitivo a sus propias caricias y extrayendo los dos dedos del interior de su cuerpo con extremo cuidado—. Eso fue…

—¿Gus? –Tocó Georg a su puerta y el baterista se dejó caer en la tina, decidido a ahogarse en sus sesenta centímetros de agua si es que acaso sus sonidos de placer habían sido oídos por el departamento.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a ver una película y haré maíz tostado, ¿quieres que te haga una ración?

El baterista casi suspiró con alivio. –Yep. Me apunto.

—Ok.

 

Al otro lado de la puerta, ajenos a la nueva aventura de Gustav, Georg terminó de guardar las compras en la alacena y el refrigerador, mientras que Franziska intentaba no morirse de dolor de cabeza sobre el sofá.

—Toma –le tendió el bajista un vaso de agua a la hermana de Gustav, quien lo aceptó con gusto.

—Masajea mis hombros, Georg –le ordenó Franziska—, como cuando éramos unos críos.

—Entonces mientras lo hago intentaré mirar por encima de tu escote –confesó el bajista, obteniendo a cambio un golpe juguetón de Franziska en el brazo.

—Idiota.

—Hey, es cierto. Eras la chica más candente en todo el pueblo y de alguna manera tenía que fantasear –se posó Georg detrás de ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros—. ¿Suave o duro?

—¿Hablamos del masaje? Ah, que sea duro… Me está matando la nuca y los omóplatos –lloriqueó Franziska cuando Georg presionó en un nudo de tensión—. ¿Sabes? Lo sospechaba. Tantas pijamadas y encontrarlos en el cuarto de lavado sosteniendo mis sostenes, tsk, no soy tonta.

—Qué puedo decir –recorrió Georg la espalda de Franziska con los pulgares, presionando con cuidado y al mismo tiempo con fuerza suficiente como para que ésta pujara con cada músculo liberado—. Era un adolescente, ahora soy un hombre. Los crushes ya no son lo mío.

—¿Ah sí? –Inquirió Franziska, alzando una ceja—. ¿Y sigo siendo sexy o encontraste algo mejor?

—Mucho mejor –confirmó el bajista con una sonrisa tímida.

—Quiero saber –se giró con interés, decidido a sacarle una respuesta.

No les costó mucho a ambos terminar aquel masaje con una pequeña pelea inofensiva, una donde Franziska se lanzó sobre Georg y le hizo cosquillas en el estómago hasta tenerlo bajo su merced, en el proceso, sacando los cojines del sofá y haciendo que una pequeña hoja de papel atrapada entre los espacios saliera volando…

—¿Qué es eso? –La tomó Georg y la abrió, leyendo el título—. ¿”Lista de doce deseos”? –Leyó el título en voz alta, intrigado por aquello.

—Ajajá, con que ahí estaba –miró Fran la hoja al revés, reconociendo la letra de líneas torpes e inclinadas a la derecha que correspondía a su hermano—. Es de Gustav. Cada año hacemos una lista de deseos –se explicó al tiempo que Georg leía las palabras anotadas con numeración por orden—, los primero cuatro fáciles, los siguientes posibles y los últimos cuatro imposibles. ¿Qué puso este año? Yo siempre pongo un unicornio en el número doce y él… ¡Oh! –Se cubrió la boca, recordando de pronto perfectamente el número doce de Gustav y tratando de quitarle la hoja a Georg, quien de pronto parecía haber perdido el color de la cara—. No debemos leerla antes de tiempo. Gus se puede enojar, lo mejor es dejarla en su sitio y… ¡Georg!

El bajista se puso de pie al instante, la hoja entre sus dedos arrugadas y deslizándose de ellos hasta tocar el suelo en un suave vaivén.

—No te enojes —suplicó Franziska con un hilo de voz, intentando asir a Georg, pero éste parecía mirar a la distancia con los ojos desenfocados—. Por favor, por favor. Podemos pretender que nada pasó, Gustav no se tiene que enterar… No lo quieres lastimar, ¿o sí? Finjamos que no paso nada y… ¡Mierda! –Chilló con frustración, cuando el bajista se dio media vuelta y enfiló al perchero de la entrada, donde tomó su saco, una bufanda y guantes gruesos—. Georg, te lo pido de rodillas, no hagas esto más grande de lo que es, por favor… ¡No te vayas!

Como saliendo de un trance, apenas si dedicándole un vistazo, Georg se abotonó la ropa hasta el cuello y se pasó la bufanda en torno a éste con firmeza. –Dile a Gustav que voy a volver en cuanto pueda. Ahora mismo tengo algo que hacer…

—¿A dónde vas? –Miró Franziska a través de la ventana, donde gruesos copos de nieve que habían pronosticado para aquella noche, caían a un ritmo alarmante—. En serio, Georg.

—Voy a volver, sólo dile eso –dijo el bajista con calma, abriendo la puerta y saliendo por ella en apenas un murmullo, cerrándola tras de sí con un ruido casi imperceptible.

—Mierda…

 

Cuando Gustav salió de bañarse, un solo vistazo a la situación le hizo entender lo que había pasado. El desorden en el sillón y la hoja tirada en el suelo, que incluso desde su distancia podía distinguir con más claridad de la que deseaba, confirmaban sus fúnebres sospechas.

—Gusti –se apresuró Franziska a abrazarlo, no ofendida por la rigidez que se negaba a responder su gesto de cariño—. Él dijo que volvería.

—No va a volver.

—¡Gus!

—No va a volver, Franziska –chilló Gustav—. ¡No va a volver y tendré suerte si me vuelve a hablar en la vida, maldita sea! –Estalló de golpe, llevándose las manos al rostro y comprobando que no lloraba. El dolor que llevaba dentro había cortado más profundo de lo que quería admitir y sus emociones habían sido destruidas de un simple tajo a la mitad.

—Lo hará –dijo Franziska ahogada con sus propias lágrimas, llorando por ambos y asiendo a Gustav como a su propio madero de seguridad; con la certeza de que si alguien merecía vivir su historia de amor a su manera, era Gustav y si no era así, era porque el universo era cruel.

Ante aquello a Gustav sólo le quedó esperar.

 

/*/*/*/*


	7. 7.-La última oportunidad del año viejo

**7.-La última oportunidad del año viejo**

 

Gustav pasó un resto de la tarde espantoso, consolando a Franziska, que lloraba como él debía mientras que de sus ojos no brotaba ni una lágrima. Luego de dos horas, su hermana acabó con tres rollos de papel sanitario y un dolor de cabeza aún peor que el inducido por el alcohol.

La noche tampoco fue digna de anotarse entre las mejores de su vida. Luego de acostar a Franziska en su cama, previo cambiar las sábanas y asegurarle que no tenía ningún problema en por ese día dormir en el sillón, Gustav cerró la puerta de su habitación y el silencio que en los últimos días había perdido poder dentro de su departamento, regresó haciendo un eco hueco y doloroso.

Aún en estado de shock, Gustav intentó llevar su rutina tal y como la recordaba, antes de que Georg terminara con Veronika y empezaran a vivir juntos…

Con paso lento y parecido al de un zombie, el baterista entró en la cocina y comprobó con un regusto amargo que Franziska, insegura como siempre y exagerando hasta el límite de lo irrisorio, había escondido todos los cuchillos y objetos punzocortantes en quién sabe Dios qué lugar. No que Gustav planeara terminar con su vida; de dramático tenía poco y entre sus planes no se encontraba el suicidio, pero necesitaba uno si quería prepararse algo de cenar.

En su caja y casi como si supiera qué pasaba, Claudia sacaba la cabecita marrón y lo seguía con cada uno de sus pasos dentro de la diminuta cocina.

—Pronto seremos tú y yo solos de vuelta, haciéndonos compañía hasta el fin de los días que no quedan –le dijo Gustav con voz monocorde y plana, casi desinteresada, contemplándola un par de minutos antes de decidirse a cambiarle el agua y la comida.

Una vez hubo hecho su trabaja y Claudia se encontró masticando un particular trozo grande de lechuga, el baterista se vio ante la encrucijada de quedarse ahí como un idiota, viendo comer a su tortuga o buscarse algo mejor que hacer.

Con la poca energía que le quedaba en el cuerpo, toda la demás había huido junto con Georg, optó por la segunda opción, recordando que su sala aún era una zona de caos y requería de limpieza con urgencia.

Sin saber bien cómo sus pies se seguían moviendo a voluntad a pesar de estar agotado física y mentalmente, Gustav limpió su casa durante el siguiente par de horas; desde el rincón más oscuro hasta el sitio más alto, concentrándose en sus labores con una fascinación casi enfermiza que lo tuvo hasta bien entradas las horas de la madrugada.

Para cuando terminó, a eso de las tres de la mañana, lo único de lo que fue capaz de hacer, fue dejarse caer sobre su sofá y soltar el trapo húmedo con el que había sacudido el escaso mobiliario con el que contaba. Sobre la mesa que tenía al frente, una pequeña y que usaba de centró para la habitación, yacía la fatídica lista que había arruinado todo.

Estaba arrugada, las esquinas dobladas y el centro manchado con un pequeño punto rojo, pero el resto era tal como lo recordaba de días antes. Costaba creer que realmente sólo hubieran transcurrido días y no años desde que la hubiera escrito; desde que hubiera tachado el número doce que venía escribiendo desde hacía años y lo hubiera cambiado por su nuevo deseo.

“12.- Olvidar a Georg”, alcanzaba a leer Gustav desde su posición; su propia letra imperfecta burlándose de él con una maldad intrínseca.

—El daño está hecho, supéralo –se dijo al tiempo que se presionaba el tabique nasal entre dos dedos, deseoso de poder deshacerse de la acuciante necesidad de estornudar, que en realidad era un torrente de lágrimas, que por terquedad suya y de nadie más, no era capaz de liberar ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Georg se había ido y sólo quedaba esperar. No su regreso, Gustav estaba seguro en su totalidad y sin atisbos de esperanza, de que el bajista no volvería; no, en su lugar, quedaba esperar que si bien era mucho pedir que todo volviera a ser como antes, al menos su relación personal y su interacción, no afectaran a la banda. De ser así, sería demasiado humillante tener que hablar con Bill y Tom, por no mencionar a Jost, que seguro tendría un aneurisma reventado en cuestión de horas.

Cansado de limpiar, de su día, de todo, Gustav se dejó llevar por el mar de emociones que amenazaba en caerle encima; cerró los ojos y en cuestión de segundos estaba dormido.

 

Gustav fue el primero en despertar dentro del departamento, con el cuello tenso dada la mala postura en la que había dormido, helado por completo a falta de mantas con las que cubrirse en el transcurso de la noche y con una tristeza densa que se le pegaba a la piel y le hacía dificultoso respirar.

El reloj del reproductor de DVD’s marcaba las seis en punto, apenas había dormido un par de horas y se sentía del asco, como si hubiera pasado a través de un molino de carne y tuviera de pronto que correr una maratón de sesenta kilómetros.

El peso del día anterior se había duplicado y con amargura recordó que apenas veinticuatro horas antes, su mañana había sido total y completamente diferente, con Georg a su lado, los dos desnudos uno encima del otro y con cada centímetro de su piel recubierta de una fina capa de sudor. Se habían besado hasta el cansancio y ahora el ardor de esos besos era como marcas al fuego que el baterista llevaba tatuadas por todo el cuerpo.

Dolía mucho más de lo que podía concebir.

Y al mismo tiempo en el que sólo quería hacerse un ovillo a sus pies y yacer ahí hasta el fin de los tiempos, también quería moverse, salir gritando y liberarse; llorar hasta que no quedara nada dentro de él y el vacío que parecía ocupar el centro de su ser absorbiera los restos.

—¿Gus? –Escuchó en dirección a su dormitorio. Como si temiera acercarse, Franziska lo miraba con recelo desde detrás de la puerta.

—No estoy molesto, ni contigo ni con nadie, si es lo que piensas –le adivinó el pensamiento, seguro de que su hermana se culpaba de alguna manera por el desastroso resultado.

En un principio, Gustav habría querido hacerlo, señalar con el dedo en su dirección y acusarla de todos sus males, ¿pero qué sentido tenía? Franziska no había escondido la nota en el sillón para que cualquiera la viera, tampoco era su culpa haberla encontrado y mucho menos era su responsabilidad que su contenido fuera letal; todas y cada una de aquellas consecuencias, le pertenecían y las cargaba con su peso completo.

—Da igual, me quiero disculpar por-…

—Franny, en serio. No es tu culpa –la interrumpió Gustav, con lo que él conocía, era el inicio de un dolor de cabeza—. Te perdono, si es lo que quieres oír, pero en realidad… En realidad no hay nada qué perdonar. Siento si es la idea que te hice tener.

—Uhm –murmuró Franziska, no muy segura de qué decir o hacer—. ¿Quieres que prepare café? ¿O algo más sólido? Puedo hacer un desayuno completo, lo que tú quieras.

A pesar de que Gustav se sentía desconectado de su sistema nervioso, su cuerpo hablaba por sí mismo y pedía eso y más, haciendo rugir sus tripas. –Una taza y pan tostado –murmuró Gustav, estirando las piernas y oyendo los huesos tronar.

Pronto los dos se encontraron frente a la mesa con sus platos de comida repletos de alimentos. Convencida de que Gustav necesitaba nutrirse, Franziska había preparado una pequeña variedad de alimentos, todos de la preferencia del baterista, quien picoteo la comida, masticó un poco y al cabo de unos minutos, declaro estar lleno a más no poder, so pena de reventar.

—Tienes que comer… —Se le ahogó la voz a Franziska, viendo como Gustav apartaba el plato y bebía un sorbo de su café—. Gusti, me duele verte así.

—Pues cierra los ojos –replicó el baterista con amargura, lamentando al instante su explosión de mal genio—. Perdón, no quería-…

—Está bien –lo interrumpió Franziska, levantándose de su silla y llevando su plato y el de Gustav al fregadero—. Sólo… Si necesitas con quién hablar, ¿recordarás que estoy para ti?

Gustav no respondió, pero Franziska interpretó aquello como un ‘sí’ rotundo, al menos por su estabilidad emocional y para acallar la culpa.

 

Gustav permaneció sentado frente a la mesa por al menos una hora antes de decidir que lo suyo no era sano y dicho fuera de paso, normal. No podía pasarse la vida lamentando el pasado y lo que tuviera que ocurrir, ocurriría, estuvieran él y Georg juntos o no…

O no, y ya.

De cualquier modo, soltó un suspiro, y el pequeño calendario que había ganado casi un año atrás como miembro frecuente de la tienda de la esquina pareció resaltar la fecha: Treinta y uno de diciembre. El último día de ese año que apuntaba a ser uno de mierda y digno de recordarse por ello.

Gustav recordó las compras del día anterior, el pavo que se estaba descongelando en una de las ollas grandes y las papas con las que iba a acompañar el relleno, por no hablar de las naranjas que habían comprado para exprimirles el jugo y darle ese toque exquisito que la receta a la orange requería.

Decidido a que al menos mantendría las manos ocupadas y la mente en otros menesteres, Gustav fue en busca de la receta que había anotado en su cuaderno el día anterior y con ella en un lugar visible en su cocina, se puso el delantal blanco que había conseguido de regalo esa Navidad para empezar a cocinar.

 

A Franziska el ruido de las cazuelas al golpearse entre sí y el delicioso aroma que comenzó a inundar las habitaciones del departamento la perturbó y maravilló en uno. Extrañada por todo aquello y decidida a investigar la fuente de procedencia, fue que encontró a Gustav descorchando una botella de vino y vertiendo al menos un cuarto de su contenido en un recipiente, para luego tomar el líquido por medio de una jeringa e inyectárselo al pavo, que acomodado en una charola de tamaño medio, apenas estaba en las primeras etapas de preparación.

—¿Gus, qué haces?

—Duh –la miró el baterista con desinterés—, la cena de hoy.

—No tienes que-…

—No, pero quiero hacerlo. Estoy aburrido y es esto o llorar toda la tarde –volvió a rellenar la jeringa con más vino y a inyectársela al pavo—. ¿Cuál prefieres?

Su hermana mayor se mordisqueó el labio inferior con saña, preocupada por aquel comportamiento errático, pero al mismo tiempo prefiriéndolo por encima de ver a Gustav deprimido.

—¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? –Se decidió al final.

—De hecho… —Gustav se rascó la mejilla con impaciencia—. ¿Podrías subir al piso de arriba con la casera y pedirle una pavera? Olvidé comprarla y creo recordar que ella me ofreció una el año pasado.

—Correcto –asintió Franziska, decidida a todo con tal de ver a Gustav fuera de su estado catatónico.

 

El resto del día transcurrió cocinando. Apenas el pavo relleno entró al horno, Gustav se dedicó a pelar papas para el puré al tiempo que mantenía un ojo en las cacerolas sobre el fuego en su estufa de cuatro parrillas. Franziska tampoco descansaba, pues ocupaba un pequeño espacio sobre la mesa revolviendo la mezcla para su famoso dulce de bombones, abriendo entre espacios, las latas de fruta en almíbar que iba a ocupar en su preparación.

—¿No crees que es mucha comida? –Preguntó Franziska cuando Gustav terminó con las papas y pasó a ocuparse de la masa para los pasteles. La pregunta en lo absoluto curiosa, más bien como una manera tímida de decirle al baterista que si seguían cocinando a ese ritmo y con esa cantidad, podrían alimentar a todos los vagabundos de Berlín si se lo proponían, e incluso, dejar sobras para el día siguiente.

—Nah –desdeñó el baterista la idea, leyendo con cuidado las instrucciones y contando mentalmente los huevos que tenía en el canasto, feliz por una vez de tener la cantidad exacta.

—Bien, si tú dices… —Concedió su hermana mayor, permaneciendo en silencio el resto del tiempo.

Pronto el sol se había escondido y el departamento rezumaba de una docena de maravillosos olores que despertarían el hambre en la persona más apática o llena hasta la saciedad.

—Creo que terminamos –declaró el baterista, cronometrando el reloj al tiempo en el que el pavo saldría del horno y su día de cocinar terminaría—. ¿Vas a alistarte para salir? –Preguntó a su hermana como si nada, ignorando la expresión de incredulidad con la que ésta le respondía.

—¿En verdad me crees capaz de salir cuando-…?

—Franny, en serio, soy un adulto. Tengo mi cena de Año Nuevo, tú una fiesta por la que viniste a la ciudad. No tienes que quedarte conmigo y perderte de la diversión –dijo Gustav con sencillez, soltándose los lazos del delantal que llevaba puesto y colocándole en el respaldo de una de las sillas de la mesa—. Estoy bien, lo juro.

—Ni siquiera has llorado –rebatió Franziska—, eso no es estar bien.

—Pues lo estoy –mintió el baterista—. Y tú necesitas darte una ducha. Evchen estará aquí en menos de una hora. Sería patético que faltaras porque a tu hermano menor le rompieron el corazón.

—Gusti…

—No bromeo, Fran. Puedes llevarte todos los cuchillos de la cocina, mis corbatas y desconectar el gas. Estaré bien solo. Claudia me dará toda la compañía que necesito y tengo comida de sobra. Nada malo va a pasar.

A Gustav le costó elaborar esas palabras y más convencer a Franziska, pero al final, lo logró. Evchen y Julie recogieron a Franziska y ésta lo miró con infinita tristeza, indecisa aún de dejarlo sin más compañía que cuatro kilos de pavo en el horno y una tortuga en etapa de semi hibernación.

—Voy a llamar más tarde, no te has librado de mí aún –le susurró al oído antes de partir y el baterista aceptó.

Cuando al fin se encontró solo, Gustav inhaló y exhaló aire a profundidad; luego se arrodilló frente a la puerta y por primera vez desde que todo había ido cuesta abajo, rompió a llorar con desesperación.

 

Georg estaba molesto. No, a la mierda con eso; él estaba furioso.

—Deja de llorar –le dijo a Veronika al tratar de quitársela del brazo, sin mucho éxito—. No vine a jugar.

Porque Georg creía en las epifanías, era que estaba de vuelta en su viejo departamento, no para solucionar sus asuntos con Veronika, sino para recoger sus cosas, empaquetar todo y regresar con Gustav.

—¡No, no, no! –Chilló su ex novia con fervor, pateando a su alrededor, gritando como posesa—. No tienes mi permiso de irte, no me puedes dejar, no te atrevas, Georg, o no responderé de mis actos.

El bajista se contuvo de rodar los ojos al cielo. –Haz lo que quieras, yo me voy a ir de aquí, te guste o no.

—¿Hay otra, no es así? Tienes a otra maldita perra y por eso no me quieres más… Tú, imbécil, infiel…

Georg rechinó los dientes, sacando su ropa del armario y metiéndola en las maletas sin orden ni cuidado. Estaba harto hasta el extremo; que Veronika lo llamara infiel cuando menos de una semana antes la hubiera encontrado en la cama con las piernas al aire y anudada al supuesto ex novio con el que ya no tenía tratos, era una burla cruel.

—Me voy a suicidar –amenazó Veronika al final, entrando al baño y saliendo con una pequeña navaja de rasurar—. Si me dejas, me voy a matar, Georg. Cargarás con la culpa para siempre.

El bajista denegó con la cabeza, lamentando estar en su situación. –Me voy, Veronika. Lo que me llevo es mío y lo que se queda es tuyo; haz lo que quieras con el resto. Véndelo, tíralo, dónalo, no me importa. Pagué la renta hasta el primer día de febrero, pero entonces estarás desalojada y no me hago responsable de ello. No te voy a volver a ver y éste es el adiós final. Vive como quieras, no me interesa.

Veronika soltó un chillido espeluznante y Georg apenas vio venir el rápido movimiento de su mano. Un segundo después, y sobre el brazo desnudo de ésta apareció una fina línea roja de la cual en instantes borbotó sangre con fuerza.

De eso hacían horas…

Georg terminó llamando a la ambulancia y pasó la noche en emergencias como el único familiar con el que Veronika contaba. Su herida requirió de siete puntadas y tres días de observación en el pabellón psiquiátrico.

Sin teléfono y sin dinero, aún alterado por lo ocurrido, a Georg apenas le pasó por la cabeza que su desaparición inesperada podría haber causado un malentendido con Gustav.

Al final, cuando por fin pudo contactar con los padres de Veronika y explicarles la penosa situación, era ya tarde del día siguiente. No se despidió de ésta y sin mirar una vez atrás, regresó a su pronto viejo departamento, donde llamó a la agencia de mudanzas y dio órdenes de tomar lo suyo y almacenarlo en una bodega hasta nuevo aviso.

Sólo entonces, se permitió pensar en Gustav y sin perder más valioso tiempo, tomó un taxi hasta su departamento, decidido a tomar una decisión importante que los afectaría a ambos… Eso si el baterista respondía con un ‘sí’.

 

Gustav jamás se había sentido tan miserable en su vida. La cena sabía deliciosa, pero sin más compañía que Claudia en su caja y una botella de vino para él solo, pronto estaba ebrio y lloroso, comiendo un muslo del pavo usando las manos y sin un plato.

La noche no pintaba bien y para confirmárselo, los golpes rudos contra su puerta le hicieron temer con un irracional miedo. Franziska no podía ser, la casera ya había venido y…

—¡Gustav! –Escuchó un grito al otro lado de la puerta, la inconfundible voz de Georg llamándolo con una pizca de desesperación en las dos sílabas.

Aún herido, Gustav se tragó los restos de orgullo que le quedaban y abrió la puerta, decidido a enfrentar sus demonios de una buena vez. ¿Y qué si Georg lo rechazaba? Al menos hacía podría intentar continuar con su vida, tratar de olvidarlo, buscar a alguien más y por una vez ser feliz.

Pero apenas vio al bajista y sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo como un castillo de naipes en pleno huracán.

Ahí estaba Georg, con un aspecto terrible y con lo que parecía ser sangre manchando el cuello de su camiseta.

—Siempre vienes cuando menos lo espero, sangrando y… —Tembló por completo, sendos lagrimones recorriendo sus mejillas—. Ahora el ebrio soy yo.

Georg no dijo nada. Dando un paso al frente, tomó la cara de Gustav entre sus dos manos y después de limpiarle las lágrimas con los pulgares, lo besó en los labios con fuerza y pasión.

—¿Por qué? –Se apartó el baterista, la cabeza dándole tumbos por la habitación—. Esa nota…

—Shhh –lo volvió a besar Georg—. No me fui por eso. O sí, pero… —Suspiró—. ¿En verdad me quieres olvidar?

Gustav calló y su silencio habló por él.

—Es mi culpa por no decir nada antes –lo envolvió Georg en un abrazo, presionando sus cuerpos al punto de hacerlos perder el aire—. Te amo, Gustav. Desde hace años y sólo hasta ayer me enteré. Lo siento tanto –se le quebró la voz—. Su hubiera sabido antes… Si tan siquiera hubiera visto las señales, quizá…

—No digas nada –apoyó Gustav la frente sobre el hombro del bajista—. Esa lista… Es una tontería. No quiero olvidarte, ni siquiera creo que pudiera hacerlo –rió el baterista; el ruido hueco y sin vida—. Pero duele tanto…

—Lo sé, lo sé… —Los meció Georg a ambos en un vaivén de sus cuerpos—. Es lo peor. Veronika jamás pudo remplazarte, cuando la vi con Dominique no sentí nada excepto rabia de haber desperdiciado mi tiempo con ella en lugar de estar contigo. Debí ser más valiente desde un principio.

—Yo también –buscó Gustav sus labios—, pero ya pasó. El tiempo no regresa y lo único que cuenta es que estás aquí.

—Sí –asintió Georg—. Estoy aquí para ti, si me quieres…

—Idiota, claro que sí –cayeron otro par de lágrimas de los ojos de Gustav y al verlo, Georg también lloró, no de tristeza como en los últimos años, sino de alivio, de paz interior—. Yo también te amo.

—Oh Diosss, eso se siente tan bien –cerró Georg la puerta tras de sí que permanecía abierta y apenas lo hizo, el silencio que reinaba en el apartamento los envolvió como una manta protectora—. Sólo quiero estar contigo, el resto no me importa.

—¿Entonces por qué te fuiste? –Lloriqueó Gustav, aún con las emociones del día corriendo por sus venas en un torrente—. Franziska estaba alterada, yo pensé que todo estaba terminado… No sabía si creer que volverías.

—Pero volví, si aquí estoy es por ti –murmuró Georg contra la mejilla del baterista—. Tenía que terminar todo con Veronika. Empaqué mi ropa, finalicé el contrato del departamento y cuando estaba por irme, ella… —Imágenes del suceso recorrieron su mente—. Ella se lastimó a sí misma, Gus. Se hirió con una navaja para afeitar y tuve que acompañarla en ambulancia al hospital. Requirió suturas y evaluación psiquiátrica. No podía contactar a su familia y cuando ellos se enteraron ni siquiera me culparon… Estaban al tanto de su relación con Dominique y me pidieron disculpas. Fue tan surrealista todo. Apenas pude y volví aquí, lamento si no llamé antes…

—Está bien, está bien, no importa mientras estés aquí, conmigo –besó Gustav la barbilla del bajista, recorriendo su quijada, las mejillas, la frente, la punta de la nariz y al final culminar en los labios—. Es lo único que cuenta ahora. Tú y yo…

—No –denegó Georg, haciendo que a Gustav el corazón le saltara en el pecho—. Es un nosotros de ahora en adelante.

—Sí –dijo Gustav con una cálida sensación que interpretó en su totalidad como amor correspondido.

—Y ahora… —Las manos de Georg se metieron debajo de la camiseta del baterista, palpando la piel debajo de ésta y logrando con ello que Gustav tuviera instantáneamente, una erección en su propio recibidor. Si de algo servía decirlo, el bajista estaba en sus mismas condiciones, presionándose contra su muslo y jadeando.

—¿Cama? –Sugirió Gustav con una sonrisa que creyó jamás volver a experimentar con Georg.

—Puede ser casi cualquier lugar, no soy quisquilloso –bromeó Georg. Gustav no perdió tiempo y lo arrastró consigo a su habitación, tirándolos a ambos sobre el colchón y rodando sobre él hasta que sus labios estaban hinchados y sus ropas desordenadas.

—Tengo algo que decirte…

—¿Mmm? –En su éxtasis, jugueteando con uno de los pezones del baterista, Georg apenas si tenía atención de sobra para algo más—. ¿Qué? ¿No pensarás terminar conmigo ahora, uh? –Inquirió, alzando la camiseta de Gustav por encima de su cabeza y lanzándola al suelo para luego hacer lo propio con la suya.

El baterista se deleitó con la vista de los duros pectorales de Georg, que sin llegar a parecer inflados con esteroides, tenían la forma adecuada y la definición correcta. –No –negó Gustav, recorriendo el vientre del bajista con la mano, fascinado como éste respondía a su contacto.

—¿Entonces?

La cara de Gustav cobró un tono sonrosado.

—Probé, ya sabes… Con un par de dedos y lubricante. Si tú quieres o podemos esperar después…

—¿Hablas de lo que creo que hablas? –La boca de Georg se abrió hasta donde sus posibilidades llegaban—. Wow, ¿en serio?

Dos noches atrás, justo después de su segundo orgasmo consecutivo, ambos habían tonteado un poco, terminando así con Gustav tendido de costado y detrás de él, Georg probando la resistencia de su cuerpo con un dedo lubricado con saliva. Nada serio, nada comprometedor, sólo movidos por la curiosidad. En ese momento al baterista no le había parecido la mejor idea del mundo, tener un dedo donde antes no tenía nada, pero el resultado, si bien no fue satisfactorio al cien por ciento, los dejó a ambos con la tentación de volver a probar. Más a Gustav, que el día anterior se había dado a la tarea de hacer apropiadamente, ya no con saliva, sino con un lubricante adecuado y dos dedos.

—¿Quieres? –Ofreció Gustav lo que sería su virginidad, al menos en ese sentido—. O quizá luego…

Georg presionó sus bocas en lo que sería un beso profundo que en cuestión de segundos escalo de intensidad hasta ser casi demasiado. –No, no, quiero hacerlo, pero tú… ¿En realidad lo deseas?

Como toda respuesta, Gustav dijo las ocho palabras más importantes de aquel proceso. –El frasco está sobre la mesita de noche.

Torpe por la excitación y la prisa de hacerlo lo antes posible, Georg casi se cayó de regreso a la cama, con el dichoso envase en una mano y su erección en otra.

—¿Nervioso?

—Uhm, quizá –confesó Gustav, abriendo las piernas cuando Georg se sentó entre éstas—, pero también curioso, así que… ¡Ah, helado! –Se retrajo cuando Georg no perdió tiempo y un dedo embadurnado de lubricante se deslizó entre sus nalgas.

—Tranquilo –lo coaccionó Georg, deslizándose a lo largo de su perineo y presionando contra la abertura de su cuerpo—. Voy a tratar de… Si sientes dolor, dilo.

Gustav asintió con la cabeza sobre la almohada, seguro de que aunque sufriera como condenado por la santa inquisición española, no diría o haría nada que lo confirmara.

Pronto el dedo de Georg se deslizó por su canal y su dueño lo movió un poco en movimientos circulares y luego, ya más seguro de que Gustav no se iba a romper en dos o algo parecido, de adelante hacia atrás en una cadencia sin prisas. Pronto, viendo que el baterista jadeaba con cada embestida y parecía disfrutarlo, Georg se atrevió a agregar un poco más de lubricante y añadir un segundo dedo.

El cambio fue significativo. Gustav gimió desde lo más profundo de su garganta y por inercia, sus piernas se abrieron un poco más. Con la otra mano sobre su rodilla, Georg lo acarició un par de minutos hasta sentirlo relajarse de vuelta y prosiguió en sus anteriores preparaciones.

Pronto, un tercer dedo se sumó a los dos anteriores y Gustav tembló en su sitio, una capa de sudor cubriendo cada centímetro de su piel.

—¿Crees que…? –Georg presionó su erección contra el muslo interno de Gustav y éste asintió con fervor.

Sin mediar más en su espera, Georg extrajo sus dedos de dentro de Gustav con cuidado y buscó de vuelta el envase del lubricante, tomando un poco en la palma de su mano, antes de fruncir el ceño con severidad.

Atento a sus reacciones, el baterista preguntó: —¿Qué pasa?

—Condón –murmuró Georg al inclinarse por el borde de la cama, tomar sus pantalones y extraer la billetera. Un vistazo adentro de ella se lo dijo todo—. Mierda…

—¿Hay algo de lo que deba preocuparme? –Se incorporó Gustav sobre su codo—. Porque hasta donde yo sé, no me puedo embarazar…

—Supongo que no. Siempre usé uno con Veronika y los tests han salido limpios por años –murmuró Georg, esperando luz verde—. Podemos esperar, si tú quieres.

—Da la casualidad de que no quiero –tiró Gustav de su brazo y pronto los dos estuvieron en posición para proseguir. Georg usó el lubricante de su mano para untar su miembro y pronto no quedó ninguna razón para no empujar dentro de Gustav.

—¿Listo? Voy a ir despacio –dijo con precaución, acomodándose sobre la abertura del baterista y haciendo presión sobre los músculos internos de éste.

Gustav experimentó aquello como un proceso extraño, ligeramente ardoroso y al mismo tiempo, erótico como pocas cosas en la vida. Aferrando a Georg por los hombros y soportando el ligero dolor que acompañaba centímetro a centímetro de recibir algo ajeno a su cuerpo, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos, pero no lloró. En su lugar, se concentró en los besos que Georg depositaba en su cuello y rostro, imaginando que éstos dejaban sobre su piel una marca ardiente.

Cuando menos lo pensó, Gustav se encontró con Georg por completo dentro de él y el peso de un cuerpo encima del suyo que en lugar de quitarle el aliento, le hacía doler de una particular manera.

—Muévete –indicó, sorprendido de cómo Georg lo miraba, con tal intensidad que parecía a punto de decir algo cursi y sobrevalorado como ‘te amo’.

En lugar de ello, el bajista se pasó la lengua sobre los labios y asintió.

En cuestión de segundos, lo que empezó como un lento baile de sus caderas, cobró forma y ritmo, después vigor, cuando ambos se entregaron con pasión a la actividad.

Pronto ninguno de los dos podía contenerse más. Gustav sintió como su cuerpo estallaba en calor y su erección en medio de ambos explotaba en un gratificante orgasmo que lo hizo tensarse por completo y después quedar laxo debajo de Georg. El baterista sólo jadeó contra su oído, aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas y con una última particularmente profunda, desplomarse con pesadez, su cabello haciendo que Gustav no pudiera ver nada, pero al mismo tiempo sin que le importara.

—¿Lo hiciste dentro? –Preguntó el baterista, más curioso que repulso por la idea—. Wow, sí lo hiciste… Susurró con asombro, cuando Georg se retiró y una tibia humedad se deslizó fuera de su cuerpo—. Eso sí que es de lo más bizarro.

—Uh –respondió Georg, yendo rumbo al baño y regresando con una toalla para ambos. Con una delicadeza propia de quien está enamorado, limpió primero a Gustav y después la usó con él, desechándola al final sobre el suelo para volver a la cama con Gustav, los dos envueltos bajo las mantas y entrelazando las piernas.

—Fue…

—Increíble, lo sé –finalizó el bajista la frase, besando los labios de Gustav y recorriendo el costado de su figura con dedos ágiles.

—Más que eso, yo…

Tres eventos sucedieron en una cadena progresiva:

El primero, siendo el estallido de una ráfaga de luces, colorido y ruido en su ventana, anunciando que el año nuevo había llegado sin que ellos se lo esperaran.

Lo segundo fue la puerta del departamento abriéndose de golpe y las fuertes pisadas recorriendo su camino hasta el cuarto de Gustav…

… Y lo tercero fue Franziska, abriendo la puerta de la habitación sin tocar antes y girando sobre su eje en una vuelta veloz que hizo a la bufanda que llevaba en el cuello, dar un coletazo mortal.

—¡Chicos! –Chilló llevándose las manos a los ojos, como si lo que hubiera visto la hubiera espantado de por vida. La verdad muy alejada, si es que la sonrisa pícara que llevaba en los labios era una señal de fiarse—. Me voy por un par de horas y regreso pensando que quizá Gustav se ahorcó usando el cable de la tostadora sólo para encontrarlos así, ¡¿en serio?!

—Oh Franny –desdeñó el baterista a su hermana—. Cuando tengas edad de saber, te diré. Hasta entonces, ¿crees que puedas salir y cerrar la puerta? Georg y yo… Bueno, tú sabes.

—¡Eso! –Besó el bajista a Gustav y a Franziska no le quedó de otra que hacerles caso y esperar en la sala…

Media hora después, una vez se hubieran vestido, desvestido y vuelto a vestir de vuelta, Georg y Gustav emergieron de la habitación, tomados de la mano y con aspecto de haber corrido un maratón.

—¿Adivino que son pareja? –Arqueó Franziska una ceja detrás de la revista de modas que leía segundos antes—. También puedo estar equivocada, pero…

——Nop, ningún error –le pasó Georg la mano a Gustav por la cintura—. Pareja hasta el fin de los tiempos o que Gustav se harte de mí; lo que suceda primero.

—Uhmmm, ¿una semana? –Bufó el baterista—. La segunda opción no cuenta porque… ¡Ah! —Se quedó a medias, cuando Georg lo mandó callar con un beso.

Si bien Gustav aseguraba que las demostraciones amorosas en público le producían náuseas, Franziska no se lo recordó y espero a que aquel par hubiera terminado antes de sugerir que pasaran el resto de la noche como debía ser: Celebrando.

Después, pasaron el primer día del nuevo año comiendo, bebiendo y pasándola bien; y una vez Franziska se fue a dormir, Gustav, a petición de Georg, tachó aquel deseo número doce que lo incluía con su lápiz y olvidó la lista por su bien, porque como el bajista se lo repitió, los dos mirando el amanecer de aquel primer día del año, tener tradiciones era bueno, pero no si éstas interferían en su relación.

—Vamos a estar juntos lo más posible, no quiero que me olvides –selló el bajista aquel trató, poniendo el encendedor bajo la hoja de papel y haciendo que ésta ardiera ante la mirada de ambos. De las cenizas restantes, no quedó nada. Apenas se terminó de consumir el papel y Georg lo lanzó por la ventana de Gustav, viendo como se desvanecía entre la nieve que caía.

Gustav sonrió levemente, el frío del exterior luchando contra el calor de sus mejillas. –No te voy a olvidar.

—Eso me gusta mucho –susurró Georg contra el cuello de Gustav, abrazándolo por detrás y presionando sus cuerpos juntos.

A lo lejos en la distancia, el primer rayo de sol apareció.

 

/*/*/*/*


	8. 8.- De Año Nuevo a la eternidad

**8.- De Año Nuevo a la eternidad**

 

—Ow, ow, ow –se quejó Gustav con una enorme caja en los brazos y luchando el mismo tiempo por abrir la puerta lo suficiente como para entrar sin descalabrarse en el proceso. Algo en lo absoluto imposible si se tomaba en cuenta que la caja le cubría los ojos y apenas si podía tantear la perilla que tenía al frente.

—Gus, vamos –lo alcanzó Georg, depositando en el suelo una aspiradora y una bolsa antes de abrir él mismo la puerta y dejar que el baterista pudiera pasar—. ¿Tan difícil es pedir ayuda?

El aludido carraspeó. –No necesitaba ayuda, uhm, yo sólo estaba, uhm…

—¿Viendo cuánto podías soportar antes de que te diera un calambre? –Arqueó Georg una ceja, escéptico por la excusa que su novio de un mes y trece días le daba. Y no es que estuviera contando los días (secretamente sí, con nervios y ansías al tope), pero era fácil sacar cuenta si se tomaba en cuenta que lo suyo había empezado con el primer día del año y de ahí en adelante, contar no requería de calendarios.

Gustav quiso desechar su suposición, pero en cuanto la caja tocó el suelo, el baterista escuchó su espalda crujir y le fue imposible mentir. –Mierda, ok. Tú ganas.

—Gusti, no seas así… —Lo guió Georg contra uno de los sofás nuevos, aún con su envoltorio plástico recubriéndolos, para sentarlo ahí con delicadeza—. Somos pareja, ayudarnos está bien. No serás menos independiente si de vez en cuando me pides ayuda; en cambio, si sigues así, creo que terminarás con una hernia o algo parecido. Caray, esa caja era para dos personas, no tenías por qué traerla tú solo todo el camino.

—Ouch, lo sé –murmuró Gustav, lamentando tener un orgullo tan grande—. Te prometo que si llego a pensar en hacerlo de nuevo, antes te llamaré.

—Perfecto –se sentó Georg a su lado, los dos soltando sendos suspiros cuando sus músculos en tensión tras una largo día de mover cajas desde el antiguo departamento al nuevo, se vieron en lo que parecía un descanso de más de cinco minutos para beber agua—. Ahora que ya todo está aquí, bien podríamos tomar una siesta, comer, estrenar nuestro nuevo lugar… —Alzó las cejas sugestivamente—. Quizá no en ese orden…

—Primero comer, después lo que tú quieras. Lo juro –alzó Gustav una mano al aire—. Pero comida antes de que otra cosa suceda.

—¿Curry de la esquina? –Confirmó Georg con Gustav y éste asintió con el peso de su alma encima—. Bien, estaré de vuelta en menos de media hora –se inclinó a besar a su novio en los labios y después, con abrigo y llaves en mano, cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

El silencio del departamento vacío alteró por una fracción de segundo a Gustav, quien sin un momento a solas o sin Georg, para ser exacto, desde hacía más de un mes, apenas si recordaba lo que eran los días sin compañía de alguien más que la suya.

En el último mes muchas cosas habían cambiado y no hablaba sólo por el nuevo estatus de relación que mantenía con Georg, sino otros cambios que fluctuaban entre lo diminuto y lo gigantesco. Empezando por lo que sería su mudanza definitiva. Luego de dos semanas de convivencia y en plena de fase de luna de miel, el espacio dentro del anterior departamento de Gustav les empezó a parecer a ambos… Pues estrecho. Georg contaba con un guardarropa bastante amplio y los armarios del baterista pronto se vieron al borde de una explosión de camisetas y calcetines. El problema se solucionó momentáneamente cuando Gustav puso manos en acción a buscar espacio para la ropa y se vio en la encrucijada de comprar una nueva cómoda o reducir el espacio de su habitación a lo mínimo.

Gustav se las ingenió durante un par de días más, guardando ropa en sitios extraños, pero su plan falló cuando Georg, viéndolo esconder la ropa interior en la alacena, entre la latería y las especies, se molestó por ello. Al día siguiente regresó con la sección de económicos bajo el brazo y por el resto de la tarde, ocuparon sus horas viendo posibles departamentos en renta. Un par de visitas y el desencanto dio paso a la ilusión de mudarse a un sitio más grande.

Todos los departamentos que habían tomado a consideración eran pequeños, oscuros, viejos, caros, en una mala zona, con las paredes delgadas, sin algunos servicios o francamente sucios. A veces una combinación de varios adjetivos.

Justo cuando parecía que iban a rendirse, Georg tuvo una repentina inspiración…

—¿Y si en lugar de rentar, compramos? Podríamos hasta tener un sitio más grande, con una terraza y más de una habitación, ¿qué dices, Gus? –Había dicho Georg y tras unos segundos angustiantes en los que el baterista calculaba los pros y los contras, Gustav aceptó.

Fue así como Judith Masters, su agente inmobiliaria entró en acción y en menos de diez días, eran los flamantes dueños de un piso a nombre de ambos en una buena zona, con lo que parecían buenos vecinos, si los saludos de bienvenida que habían recibido eran prueba de ello. Mejor aún, dueños de la planta número cinco (por terquedad de Gustav a los buenos recuerdos de su anterior departamento) en un edificio donde sí existía un elevador y donde no tendrían que subir y bajar las escaleras hasta quedar jadeando como perros en pleno verano. Ni Georg ni Gustav podían estar más felices con el cambio y sin pensárselo más, habían empacado sus cosas y mudado a su nueva residencia.

Admirando lo que de ahí en adelante sería su lugar –suyo y de Georg, en plural— el baterista no podía más que sentir que el sufrimiento de los últimos años bien se le había regresado kármicamente con creces y de la mejor manera. Ahora que Georg y él estaban juntos, no podía más que sólo pedir conservar lo que tenía, temeroso de que si pedía algo más, el destino lo castigaría por avaricioso.

Claro que no todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas. Veronika se había visto involucrada una vez que su estancia en el hospital psiquiátrico se vio finalizada, visitándolos en repetidas veces y amenazando con terminar su vida si Georg no volvía a su lado.

En una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, Gustav no había podido más que sentirse mal por ella, por Georg y por él mismo, deseando que todo pudiera terminar bien para los tres y al mismo tiempo consciente de que eso sería un deseo infantil de su parte. Al final, Georg habló seriamente con ella y tras explicarle que lo suyo estaba finiquitado, que alguien más estaba en su vida, recibió una bofetada.

—¿Es Gustav, verdad? –Había inquirido Veronika con los ojos hundidos en sus cuencas y con al menos un par de kilos menos—. Maldito bastardo, siempre lo supe…

Después de ese incidente, no volvieron a saber de ella y con la mudanza, las posibilidades se redujeron más. Gustav quería sentirse culpable al respecto, pero no podía. A veces la vida tomaba caminos que podían hacer feliz a uno y miserable al otro. Pretender que tenía la capacidad de controlar eso o decidir en su lugar, sería una blasfemia y Gustav prefería simplemente creer que el destino predeterminaba todo, que a ellos como humanos sólo les tocaba vivir sin comprender.

Decidido a apartar de su mente los pensamientos negativos, Gustav se inclinó sobre la pila de cajas que tenía al frente y comprobó con alivio que al menos su vajilla se encontraba intacta y empaquetada correctamente.

Georg y él habían decidido, que si bien algunos muebles los acompañarían a su nuevo piso, también era necesario comprar un juego de sala y uno de comedor, pues al vivir en un departamento minúsculo y sin espacio, Gustav no tenía uno de antes. Por el contrario, Georg sí había tenido uno, pero como él mismo se explicó, no quería nada que le recordara a Veronika en su nuevo piso y el baterista se lo concedió sin rechistar ni una vez.

El resultado fue una tarde comprando los muebles necesarios, entre ellos un par de electrodomésticos y una cama nueva, que apenas llegó al departamento, los dos le dieron un uso intensivo.

Recordando la noche que habían pasado en ella, sin importarles la falta de sábanas o un cobertor, Gustav se sonrojó con intensidad sobre una caja que contenía ingredientes de cocina y carraspeó un poco para hacerse recuperar la normalidad.

—Soy un pervertido –se dijo el baterista en voz baja, aún un poco cohibido con respecto a lo que él y Georg hacían dentro de la habitación… Y bien, no tan adentro, si tomaba en cuenta que en el corto noviazgo que mantenían, ya habían probado una gran variedad de posturas y lugares. Quizá fuera la novedad del acto o que fueran jóvenes y saludables, pero su deseo sexual, en lugar de ir de picada con cada vez que lo hacían, parecía crecer insaciable, al punto en que el baterista creía que llegaría un día en el que no podrían salir fuera de la cama y morirían de hambre y deshidratación.

En lugar de seguir por aquella línea de pensamiento, Gustav se puso en pie para proseguir lo que ya no sería labor de limpieza, sino de acomodo en aquel, su nuevo piso. Todo estaba ya ahí y el resto era encontrar un lugar para cada cosa. No sería fácil, viendo la cantidad de muebles nuevos y objetos empaquetados, todos en espera de recibir un sitio qué declarar como suyos, pero Gustav tenía la paciencia para ello.

Georg no tardó en regresar con la comida y encontrar al baterista de rodillas, inclinado sobre una caja y al parecer abstraído en su mente.

—Ya regresé, Gus –depositó la comida sobre la que sería su mesa del comedor, abarrotada de cajas y objetos varios, para después inclinarse sobre Gustav y besarle la coronilla—. ¿Qué es eso?

Gustav sonrió con timidez. –Trae la comida y te mostraré.

Pronto, los dos pasaron lo que sería su primera tarde en el departamento, comiendo curry y pasando hoja tras hoja del mismo álbum que Franziska le había regalado a Gustav para Navidad. Riendo por los viejos tiempos en que sólo eran amigos y planeando a futuro, lo que sería su propio álbum, ahora como amantes.

 

El día siguiente trajo consigo una extraña celebración de día de los enamorados. Gustav apenas si festejaba su cumpleaños, mucho menos otro tipo de fechas que le parecían superfluas, pero no queriendo arruinar el ánimo de Georg con sus propias manías, le compró un pequeño regalo (un reloj el cual el bajista había mencionado querer, a sabiendas de que Gustav necesitaba ideas) y se lo dio en el desayuno.

El piso aún era una zona de caos pese a que se habían dormido tarde acomodando un par de habitaciones. El trabajo iba a durar por lo menos una semana, pero con una infinidad de días libres por delante, la prisa no les apremiaba en los absoluto.

Por encima de sus desayunos, Georg besó a Gustav y le agradeció el regalo, deslizando al mismo tiempo por la mesa, el suyo. El baterista se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando al abrir la caja que contenía su presente, extrajo un simple recibo.

—¿Qué es esto? –Leyó en las especificaciones de compra, confundido por lo que podía significar un recibo, que aparentemente pertenecía a una tienda de mascotas.

—Es más un regalo para nuestra chica que para ti, pero igual –se inclinó Georg por debajo de la mesa y a Gustav casi se le zafó la mandíbula de su sitio cuando vio la tortuga que Georg llevaba en manos—. Es un macho, para que Claudia no esté sola.

—Uhm –se quiso reír Gustav, de alguna manera feliz—, ¿gracias?

Sin esperar a terminar sus desayunos, los dos enfilaron a la caja donde Claudia comía con lentitud una hoja gruesa y jugosa de lechuga y depositaron dentro de ella a su nuevo compañero.

—¿Crees que le guste? –Preguntó Gustav en susurros, inclinándose sobre la caja con ojo crítico e inquieto por la reacción indiferente de Claudia, quien lo miró unos segundos antes de reanudar su comida.

—Claro que sí –chocó Georg hombros contra él—. Sólo queda decidir un nombre que te guste…

Gustav, quien había escuchado Alejandro de Lady Gaga toda la mañana por la radio, decidió que quería un varonil nombre que se le pareciera. –Antonio –pronunció con un fuerte acento latino—, ¿qué tal suena?

—Claudia y Antonio –dijo Georg en voz alta, encantado de cómo sonaba eso—. Es genial, Gus. Suena a historia griega o algo así. Awww –se enjugó una lágrima imaginaria de la comisura de sus ojos—, nuestra bebé ya tiene novio.

Gustav lo golpeó en el brazo. –Idiota.

El resto del desayunó aconteció apacible; entrelazando sus dedos por encima de la mesa, Georg y Gustav decidieron seguir limpiando, pintar un par de paredes y pasar la noche viendo películas hasta caer dormidos.

¿Podía la vida ser mejor?

 

—Este día no podría ir peor –gruñó Gustav con sarcasmo en su voz, unas cuantas semanas después del día de los enamorados, finalizando la llamada que había recibido y deseoso de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared más cercana.

—Gus, sin dramas, ése no eres tú –intentó consolarlo Georg, fallando con miseria.

El día había comenzado bien. Una ducha compartida (orgasmo incluido), desayuno de reyes y entonces…

Justo cuando el bajista les cambiaba el agua y la verdura a Claudia y Antonio, descubrieron a las dos tortugas en una posición comprometedora, extrañamente, con algo faltando… Una llamada al veterinario y una visita de emergencia que costó sus buenos euros reveló que si bien Georg había adquirido una tortuga sana y fuerte, no era un Antonio, sino más bien una Antonia (O ‘Toña’, como señaló el bajista entre risas) la que acompañaba a Claudia y trataba de montarla con su pene imaginario.

—Sugeriría que las separaran –les explicó el veterinario—, pero parecen ser ya una pareja. Podría morirse de tristeza –y sin más les había cobrado una cuenta astronómica por su consulta a domicilio.

No es que el baterista tuviera algo en contra de su aparentemente lesbiana tortuga, pero la idea le parecía demasiado bizarra para la normalidad a la que él estaba acostumbrado. Luego de que Georg intentó animarlo diciendo que bien podría llamar a Antonio simplemente Anto si no le gustaba lo de cambiar la o final por una a, al baterista no le quedó de otra que aceptar que incluso la naturaleza tenía sus rarezas y darlo por tema finalizado.

El día volvió a brillar en su intensidad cuando de pronto el teléfono sonó y un muy alegre Bill le informó que él y su gemelo pasarían unos días en Alemania y querían verlo a él y a Georg.

A Gustav casi le dio una embolia al escuchar aquellas palabras y se le empeoró el cuadro cuando el menor de los gemelos le dijo que se moría de ganas de verlo a él, a Georg y hasta a Veronika si es que habían superado sus problemas del mes pasado. El baterista se mordió la lengua de decirle: “Qué va, él la dejó y ahora vivimos junto, como amantes”.

Era por ello que Gustav se sentía del asco, más por los gemelos que por Claudia, pero en shock por ambos eventos que tan de improviso habían caído en su vida.

—Joder –se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano, apoyando la cabeza contra los cojines y cerrando los ojos. Tenía mucho que pensar.

 

—Gus –dijo Georg desde el otro lado de la cama, en una de esas raras ocasiones en las que no estaban enredados el uno en el otro. El baterista, que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, soltó un gruñido, dando a entender así que estaba despierto pero no por mucho—. ¿Les vamos a decir?

—¿A quiénes? –Inquirió Gustav, con la almohada amortiguando sus palabras—. ¿De qué hablas?

—A Tom, a Bill. ¿Les vamos a decir de lo nuestro?

—Supongo…

—Porque si es así, me gustaría que mi mamá supiera antes que ellos. –Ante aquello, Gustav abrió grandes los ojos en la oscuridad.

—¡¿Qué?! –Barbotó.

—La última vez que hablé con ella me dio a entender que sospechaba algo. Le dije que de momento sólo íbamos a vivir juntos una temporada, pero… —Los resortes de la cama crujieron—. No quiero mentirle. Me dio la vida y en sus palabras “me la puede quitar de vuelta si me porto mal”, así que quiero ser honesto con ella.

—Uhm, no es una idea descabellada, aunque… ¿Salir del clóset tan pronto?

—No es salir del clóset, Gus –lo abrazó Georg por detrás, respirando contra su nuca—. Sería más bien confirmar una relación. Me siguen gustando las mujeres y estoy seguro de que tu caso es igual, ¿o me equivoco?

Gustav suspiro, su respuesta afirmativa en ello. No le habían dejado de gustar las mujeres, era sólo que amaba a Georg desde hacía tantos años…

—Entonces también debería hablarlo con mi familia –concedió Gustav al final.

—Y ya que estamos en eso, con Jost. Ya sabes –agrego Georg con una risita— para evitarle una sorpresa desagradable. Sólo por si acaso.

—Yep –se giró el baterista, a escasos centímetros su boca de la de Georg—. ¿Un beso de buenas noches?

Georg asintió, seguro de que ese beso no sería el último de la noche.

 

—Eso es muy tierno de tu parte… Lo sé, debí darme cuenta antes… ¿Oh, en serio? Bien, yo le diré. Besos, mamá –se despidió Georg de su progenitora por el teléfono y con ello finalizó la llamada—. Mierda, lo tomó con tanta felicidad que hasta, no sé, parece que va a tener a su primer nieto. Pfff, y te manda saludos.

Sentado a un lado suyo y con la mitad de las uñas de la mano derecha mordisqueadas, Gustav soltó un largo respiro que venía conteniendo de media hora antes.

Melissa, la madre de Georg, se había tomado la noticia de su nueva relación muy bien, demasiado bien para su gusto. Normalmente al baterista aquellas muestras de comprensión tan repentinas, casi como si fueran producto de su mente febril, le parecían artificiosas y dignas de desconfianza, pero no en el caso de la madre de Georg. La conocía desde muchos años atrás, del tiempo en el que había conocido a Georg y su carácter alegre y siempre positivo era algo que le admiraba.

—Así que –lo abrazó el bajista por los hombros—, ahora eres miembro de mi familia Listing. Mamá quiere que vayamos de visita antes de que tengamos que entrar al estudio de vuelta y pensé que sería una buena oportunidad. Eso si quieres –agregó con cautela—, pero sabes que eres más que bienvenido.

—Me encantaría –sonrió Gustav con timidez, desde ese mismo instante con la mitad del peso que cargaba a sus espaldas fuera de su sistema. O más bien un cuarto. El siguiente paso era llamar a su propia familia y comunicarles la noticia. Si bien Franziska ya estaba enterada, sus padres eran otro asunto por completo diferente…

—¿Gus? –Georg lo sacudió—. Gustav, sé lo que piensas así que relájate y sólo hazlo. Ten –le dejó el teléfono en sus manos inertes—. ¿O prefieres que lo haga yo y les comunique la noticia?

—¿Lo harías? –se giró el baterista a encararlo con ojos grandes—. Porque no te lo impediría, ¿sabes?

—¡Gustav Schäfer, ten valor, por Dios santo! –Le quitó Georg el teléfono a su novio para marcar el número y luego el botón de marcado—. Listo, ahora sé un hombre y diles…

—¿Ser un hombre? –Murmuró Gustav por lo bajo, pensando en lo irónico de la frase, dado que les iba a anunciar a sus padres que tenía una relación con otro hombre, precisamente—. Seguuuro –masculló colocándose el teléfono contra la oreja y nervioso por el tono de marcado que sonaba—. Creo que no están así que… —Se interrumpió a media frase cuando el “¿Aló?” despreocupado de su madre le contestó—. M-M-M-amá –tartamudeó con patetismo, al instante deseando darse contra la superficie más dura que tuviera a la distancia de un metro.

—Todo va a salir bien –le dijo Georg a un lado, sujetando su mano libre y entrelazando sus dedos. Un apretón de su parte, firme y cálido, fue todo lo que el baterista necesitó para reunir el valor necesario y proseguir sin más nervios de su parte.

—Hay algo importante que tengo que decirles a ti y a papá…

 

—Eso fue… Increíble. Pensé que me gritarían, que estarían furiosos, decepcionados. Algo, no sé qué, pero algo… —Dijo Gustav horas más tarde, hundido hasta la barbilla en el agua tibia de su tina y con Georg detrás de él prodigándole un buen necesitado masaje de espalda—. ¿Crees que Franziska les haya dicho antes? Es que ni siquiera parecían sorprendidos. Fueron tan comprensivos, tan amables, tan…

—Gusti, no te estreses por eso –se inclinó Georg sobre su nuca y lo besó ahí—. Incluso si Fran les dijo, es bueno, ¿o no? Ellos se escuchaban felices de que alguien estuviera en tu vida, incluso aunque fuera un hombre. Vamos, incluso sin importarles que fuera yo y recuerda que una vez vomité en el asiento trasero de su automóvil nuevo.

—Cierto –concedió el baterista con una risa, recordando el incidente de años atrás. Él y Georg habían salido a una fiesta antes de que la banda fuera famosa y habían bebido un par de cervezas, las primeras de su vida. Mientras que él se había contentado con una, el bajista había bebido más de la cuenta, obteniendo como resultado final que Georg vomitara en el tapizado del automóvil del padre de Gustav cuando éste había pasado por ellos a recogerlos.

—Cuando visitemos a mamá, pasemos unos días con ellos. Verás que te siguen queriendo como siempre. Nada ha cambiado entre ellos y tú.

Con la barra de jabón en las manos y haciendo espuma, el baterista asintió. Su madre se lo había dicho llorando, pero sin reproches, que nada iba a cambiar, que estaba feliz por él y que ella y su padre lo aceptaban. Aún en shock, el baterista tenía dificultades para asimilarlo todo de golpe, pero el mismo tiempo, un poco más del peso que llevaba a cuestas se aligeró.

—Ahora sólo faltan los gemelos, verás que todo sigue saliendo bien –le recordó Georg deslizando las manos de su espalda al pecho y creando ondas en la superficie cristalina del agua—. ¿Me ayudas con el cabello?

Gustav extendió la mano a la barra lateral, donde el champú que a Georg le gustaba usar, estaba colocado. Adoraban aquel ritual de limpieza, dedicándose tiempo por lo menos cada tantos días para tomar un baño de tina juntos y disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

“Va a salir bien, claro” se dijo Gustav, vertiendo una pizca de champú en la palma de su mano y volteándose hacia Georg, quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa pícara en labios.

E incluso si no era así, tenía a Georg con él.

 

Tom había dicho que era un poco gay que vivieran juntos; Bill que seguramente era Gustav el pasivo y eso había bastado para que al baterista se le desvaneciera la sonrisa de ver a los gemelos y se hubiera puesto en pie para abandonar la habitación, sin molestarse en nada más.

Los gemelos se habían quedado congelados; Bill con la taza de café a medio camino de la boca y Tom con la mandíbula abierta en medio de una carcajada.

—Yo… —Georg carraspeó, antes de disculparse—. Ahora vuelvo.

No le costó mucho encontrar a Gustav, quien de frente al fregadero y con ambas llaves abiertas, parecía estar planeando ahogarse en el agua.

—Hey –se inclinó el bajista, cerrando las llaves y dándole la vuelta a Gustav, quien se limpió el rostro con el dorso del brazo—. ¿Estás llorando? –Preguntó con estupidez, comprendiendo de una vez el porqué del agua corriendo, para opacar el ruido de su llanto—. No los tomes en serio, Gus. Ellos aún no saben nada.

El baterista se tensó. –Y si de mí depende, jamás sabrán nada.

—Es por esos comentarios que dijeron, ¿no es así? –Inquirió Georg a sabiendas de que la respuesta era afirmativa—. ¿Y qué si hablaron tonterías? Ellos no saben nada de esto y siempre han bromeado así. No dejes que te afecte.

—Pues lo hace, y mucho –se terminó de quebrar la fachada externa del baterista; gruesas lágrimas le corrieron por las mejillas—. No quiero tener que decirles que estamos juntos y escuchar sus bromas de mal gusto. Ya la pasé mal por años, no pienso soportar más.

—Oh, Gus… —Lo abrazó Georg, lamentando todo incluso si no era su culpa. Los gemelos solían ser un par de idiotas sin sentido común que bromeaban con crudeza; comprendía a Gustav y al mismo tiempo quería que este viera que los gemelos no decían nada con malicia, si acaso como broma—. Déjalos que digan lo que quieran. Incluso si nuestra buena racha termina con ellos, tú y yo seguiremos juntos. Puede que lo acepten a la primera o que tarden meses, pero yo estaré ahí para ti, ¿ok?

—Ugh –volvieron a rodar lágrimas por las mejillas de Gustav—, eres demasiado bueno conmigo. Y yo lo único que hago es llorar –gimió de dolor, apoyando el rostro contra el cuello de Georg.

—Gusti, eso es porque te amo –dijo el bajista por primera vez en su relación. En sus brazos, Gustav se relajó y respondió por igual, envolviéndolos a ambos en una nube de felicidad.

—Yo siento lo mismo desde hace un tiempo y quería decírtelo cuando fuera apropiado, que no fuera muy pronto, pero… Jamás pensé que lo diría en la cocina –murmuró el baterista, sonriendo a pesar de lo ocurrido minutos antes—. Yo les diré a los gemelos. Es lo justo.

Georg no entendió bien que era exactamente ‘lo justo’, pero lo aceptó no por cobardía, sino porque Gustav se veía firme al respecto.

 

Los gemelos parecían entender que de alguna manera la habían cagado, así que cuando Georg y Gustav regresaron a la sala tomados de la mano, ni una broma por pequeña que fuera, salió de sus bocas.

—Somos pareja –anunció Gustav en cuanto estuvieron sentados frente a frente—. No somos gays por vivir juntos, pero sí soy el pasivo. ¿Preguntas? –Arqueó el baterista una ceja, esperando que eso bastara para mantenerlos quietos y callados.

—Yo –alzó Tom la mano como si estuviera en clase y fuera un estudiante castigado—. ¿Es una broma?

Gustav bufó y en un arranque de ímpetu, se giró hacia Georg y sin reprimir ni por un instante su fuego interno, sujetó al bajista del rostro con ambas manos y lo besó de lleno en los labios, dejando que los segundos transcurrieran antes de soltarlo y dejarlo ir; Georg anonadado y con una expresión de idiota en la cara que lo delataba encantado por aquella muestra imprevista de amor.

—Eso es… Wow –corearon los gemelos la última palabra, con los ojos desorbitados de sus cuencas oculares.

—¿Responde eso tu pregunta? –Gustav se limpió la comisura de los labios con un dedo, carraspeando y un poco avergonzado de su repentino derroche de descaro.

Los gemelos se abstuvieron de responder; ambos con la boca abierta hasta el límite de sus mandíbulas y al parecer, por primera vez en sus vidas, sin un comentario burlón con el cual replicar.

—¿Por qué no pedimos algo para comer, eh chicos? –Dijo Georg con una voz en particular alta, desviando la atención o al menos haciendo amagos de—. ¿Pizza? ¿China? Hay un restaurante excelente en la esquina. Gusti –se dirigió a su novio—, ¿haces un pedido para cuatro?

El baterista asintió, poniéndose en pie y abandonando la habitación.

—Bien, ustedes dos –se dirigió entonces Georg a los gemelos, quienes aún se encontraban en un estado comatoso que los declaraba como víctimas de una fornicación cerebral—. Va en serio lo mío con Gustav, de otra manera, no viviríamos juntos. Me ama, lo amo y espero ustedes dos lo entiendan.

—Pero… —Empezó Bill, para ser detenido por el bajista.

—Lo sé, la banda. Pero Gus y yo ya hablamos de eso; nuestra relación, incluso si termina, no afectará el grupo. Jost ya lo sabe, lo mismo que nuestras familias. También queríamos que ustedes estuvieran enterados, por ser tan importantes para nosotros.

—¡Pero…! –Intentó ahora Tom, recibiendo los ojos como dagas de Georg clavándose sobre los suyos.

—Pero nada –apretó el bajista la mandíbula—. Puede gustarles o no, pueden aceptarlo o no, pero nada de eso va a cambiar mi relación con Gustav. ¿Quieren hacerlo difícil? Así será.

—No puedes hablar en serio de esto y esperar que lo tomemos con calma… —Se exaltó Tom, para detenerse en medio de sus palabras cuando Bill le puso la mano sobre la rodilla y lo calló.

—¿Realmente va en serio? –Inquirió el menor de los gemelos, hablando con dulzura, el ceño en su frente fruncido en levedad.

—Muy en serio –confirmó Georg, suspirando después—. ¿Y bien? A Gustav y a mí nos gustaría tener su apoyo, pero si no es así… Sabremos elegir a nuestras amistades mejor.

Tom palideció de golpe ante aquella afirmación y sólo le bastó confirmar con una mirada hacia su gemelo, la respuesta que los dos iban a dar unánimemente.

—Lo aceptamos. Los apoyamos.

—Y estamos felices por ustedes –concedió Bill—. En serio.

El bajista sonrió. –Gracias, chicos.

Cuando Gustav regresó de pedir la comida, en lugar de un cuadro desolador, encontró a Georg siendo abrazado por un gemelo a cada lado y suspiró a su vez con alivio.

Todo estaba bien entre ellos.

 

—Soy feliz –declaro Gustav, tendido de espaldas y a un lado de Georg, sus dedos entrelazados con los del bajista y la vista fija en el techo de su habitación, que por decoración del bajista, tenía figurines que brillaban en la oscuridad. Algo que en un principio le había parecido demasiado juvenil y que en cuanto apagó la luz por primera vez y los vio brillar sobre su techo, le encantaron. En parte por el acomodo, en parte porque con ellos, Georg había escrito ‘Te amo’ y el acto en su simpleza lo había conmovido.

—Igual –bostezó Georg a su lado—. Todo salió bien.

—Más que bien… Es perfecto –cerró Gustav los ojos, adivinando más allá de sus párpados cerrados, una vida por delante al lado de Georg.

—Lo sé –presionó el bajista sus manos sujetas.

—Me siento en paz.

—Lo sé.

—Como si el universo se hubiera alineado a mi favor.

—Lo sé.

Gustav giró el rostro para mirar a Georg con reproche. –Bien, señor ‘yo-lo-sé-todo’, ¿hay algo que no sepas y que quieras compartir conmigo?

Georg acercó sus rostros y lo besó en la punta de la nariz. –Aún quisiera saber por qué tarde tanto en darme cuenta que eras el indicado para mí, pero sé que hay misterios que deben permanecer como tales.

El baterista se sonrojó de golpe. —Uhm.

Y porque la vida no podía ser mejor, Gustav calló. Ya tendría alguna otra ocasión para ser sarcástico ante la cursilería natural de Georg; de momento, estar a su lado y disfrutando de su compañía, era todo lo que necesitaba.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
